Danny Phantom: A nightmare to remember
by SDGhalo
Summary: Well I continuing with this and I hope you all like this one Addison and Melanie have tied the knot and Danny and Carrie are starting to explore places unkown aswell But lets see what Nocturne has instore for them. There will be Nudity in this story
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys i have decided to continue on with this and here is the third story. So far Addison and Melanie have Finally tied the knot and Carrie and Danny are really starting to open up to each other greatly. but Nocturne sees this and he has some plans of his own for the halfa's and the rest of the town lets just hope all of our heroes will be able to stop him in time before Christmas. But Before you start reading this story, Be advised there is going to be some nudity in this story as well. _**

**_I want to Thank Chrissy-San who has decided to help me along with this story so she deserves alot of the credit._**

**_DISCLAIMER_**

**_I do not own any of the Danny Phantom Characters that were created by Butch Hartman, the OC's of Chirssy-San which Are Carrie Angel, Cary Angel, and her villians and allies to her OC's. The Only one that I take credit for are Ghost Recon, AKA Addison Mystic Prowler AKA Melanie and Steve Rameizs hopey you enjoy it._**

**_Please review this._**

* * *

A Nightmare to Remember

_**Chapter 1 Time alone... almost**_

The night was peaceful as the halfas were up on the roof of the Emergency Op- Center after Addison and Melanie finally tied the knot as man and wife. They held each other close in their ghost forms as they watched the night sky twinkling with stars. "What a great way to end the evening, I have to admit…" Carrie whispered as she looked into Danny's bright green eyes.

Danny couldn't help but nod a yes to her, but there was another reason why they were both up there. "Um Carrie… you know that grad ring I got for you a while back but it was sort of screwed up with the engraving even with your name on it." Danny implied as he dug into his phantom suit pocket.

At first Carrie was a bit confused on why he would mention that; of course she always had it. It sat next to a picture of Danny on her night stand next to her bed. It wasn't long though until Danny pulled out what he was looking. It was a small box as he passed it off to Carrie. Now she was really puzzled at why he pulled this out,

"Danny…aren't we both too young to get married?" She sarcastically pointed out holding the small box while glancing up at her boyfriend.

"It's not a wedding ring…just open it." Danny smiled.

Carrie shrugged and did so. When she saw what was inside, it took her breath away. She saw the ring with a few little diamonds in the center.

"Danny it's beautiful I love it. Seriously. But this must have cost a lot!" Carrie said with joy as she slipped it on her finger.

"It's a promise ring, Carrie. And it didn't cost that much…" Danny chuckled slightly as he watched the silver-haired girl continue to admire the ring, "You see, a while back when we caught Walker and his goons in the thermos, Addison and I had a long chat before I came to see you at the movies. Well…I know it's too soon, and I may have said this before but I'll say it again." He paused for a moment before he gazed into her hot pink eyes when she finally glanced back up to hear him out, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Carrie."

Carrie couldn't help but blush at what he said. She couldn't believe there were tears coming down her eyes. She glanced down and wiped them away. She felt a glove hand gently touch her cheek and she opened her eyes to see Danny looking right at her. They then leaned in for a passionate kiss. As bright light beams were waving back and forth across the sky's.

Those lights were from the prison and they were search lights; they were going all over the place with the sirens a blazing due to the fact Richard somehow escaped from military prison and he had a Fenton Thermos in hand, which indicated Amy was inside it. "We will get back at those two, Amy. But for now, we need to lie low." He said as he disappeared into the tree line running for his life.

Back on the Op-Center, Danny and Carrie finally parted from their kiss and just gazed into each other's eyes for awhile longer.

"Hey Danny…I have to say something…if you don't mind…" Carrie whispered with her forehead touching Danny's.

He smiled, "Yeah?"

"I kind of missed our little get together we had back at the cabin…" She stated now blushing slightly; Danny did as well, but he too missed it, "You think it will ever happen again?" She asked in a soothing voice as she cocked an eyebrow, smiling slyly.

Danny could see what she was up to and he still had the key to the cabin as he pulled it out, before he replied with a sly smile as well. "We can always go back to that place whenever we want."

"Yeah…but what about our parents?" Carrie laughed slightly.

"Come on…with your speed, we'd be back here before they miss us…and for all they know, we could be out just flying around…" Danny stated he held out his hand.

Carrie just giggled seeing he was right before taking his hand. They then took off into the night sky, towards their destination.

Around the corner of a building floated a shadow with big horns and big red eyes; he watched the two halfas disappear into the night sky. "Have your fun now while it lasts young ones. Soon you will wish you would be dreaming those thoughts when I'm through with you." The dark voice said as it disappeared laughing like there was not tomorrow. He then noticed the bright search lights that were going off at the prison and he decided to scope out to see what was going on.

Richard though kept on running for his life with the thermos in hand. He kept on cussing and swearing through the bush as branches and logs kept on hitting him in the face or getting scratched up.

"I really going to get at those two for this." He mumbled, "They are going to pay, but now I need a place to lay low for a while." He kept on running and he heard the helicopters in the distance. Our shadow that was watching Danny and Carrie at first now saw this young man running for his life and he also wanted to get back at the halfas for making his existence miserable.

"Maybe I can use this person to my advantage. Though I wonder why he's holding that stupid ghost catching device?" the shadow asked himself out loud as he saw where this guy was running to up ahead.

Soon, after what seemed like about a half hour, Richard came to the clearing in the bush. It took a moment, but he realized that he was at Camp Skull and Crossbones on Lake Eerie. The place looked like teenagers destroyed the place or drunken hobos lived here, cause every cabin and building that was on the ground was either condemned, collapsed, or still standing but with minor damages either to the doors, windows , and roof.

"I think we can hide out here for a while." Richards said to himself as he darted into the close cabin he could find. He can hear the helicopters fly over head. He stayed in a dark corner watching the flying choppers beam their lights down upon the cabins for what seemed like forever. But finally, after awhile, they began to fly off. As soon as they disappeared, Richard sighed in relief that the police and military lost track of him and headed back to base. He then sat on one of the bunk beds in the cabin before he opened the thermos to let Amy Demon out. As soon as she was free, she was seething with anger with her eyes shot red. She growled,

"When I get a hold of you half sis and Prowler... huh wait…" She paused, "Where am I?" She asked herself as she looked around the derelict cabin.

Richard came up to her and explained that before they could wipe out the halfas, she got sucked into the thermos and both of them were put into the military prison just outside of town. This was after their court date, which was today, but before they reached the outskirts of the razor wire fence; Richard was able to pick his locks, he knocked out the guard that was watching him, grabbed the thermos that was slung around the guard's waist opened the vehicle door, jumped out into the ditch, and ran until they came upon the cabin they were standing in right now.

"Geez Richard, you don't have to tell me a life story. You could have just kept it short." Amy said looking like Richard bored her to death from what he was saying.

Richard was upset to hear this, so he just lashed out at her. He just got them out of prison and found a place to hide for their lives from the officials that were chasing them. Amy though didn't take to kindly to Richard lashing out at her; so she punched him hard in the gut.

"Listen Richard, I am more thankful that you got me out of there, but all you had to say was you got us out of there. So don't lash out at me again or else." Amy scowled as one of her hands started glowing red. She then helped Richard up on the bed and sat next to him, trying to figure out what to do next. Richard was about to say something, when they both saw a shadow move across one of the windows in the cabin.

"Amy, stay here and hide, I'll go take out whatever is out there." Richard implied as he started to open the door to the cabin and walked out slowly.

Once outside, he used some of the training he was taught of sneaking up on an enemy before his Identity was truly revealed. He crept around the corner to the window where he and Amy saw the shadow move along. But when he got to window and looked around, there was nothing. He shrugged thinking; their minds were playing tricks on them. He looked back at the window to see inside how Amy was doing. He smiled at her, knowing she was ok, and to see that she fell fast asleep. It was probably from how the past few weeks have been when she got out of that thermos; she was pounding and yelling from being cooped inside that little thing.

As he walked back in he couldn't help but smile even more at the demon halfa. He put the covers over her to let her sleep. Once that was done, he took the bed that was across from hers and he pulled the covers over himself before he immediately dozed off. The shadow appeared right in the room and smiled sinisterly. It was Nocturne and he immediately slipped two helmets on their heads, making them now both in a really deep sleep.

"Excellent, these two for now will be my power source until I can gather for subjects to help me gain more power. Sleep walkers form." Nocturne commanded as he lashed out his hand to command his minions. However, he was only able to summon one. "I guess I don't have that much strength to slash out at my enemies…at least for now; but in time I will get my revenge on those two ghost children, and what better way to do it, then to start off with a little snack. Sleep well for now, ghost children because when you see me, it will be your last. Sleep walker go into town but hide amongst those filthy humans. We will need some new blood when we have to add on to these two. Now go." Nocturne demanded, and his only sleep walker slowly marched off to Amity Park.

The evil dream ghost couldn't help but smile sinisterly before laughing into the night sky.

--

Meanwhile…

In the sky flying over the pine forest of northern Canada, Danny and Carrie were holding each other close, while spiraling through the sky, gazing into each other's eyes, and kissing like mad.

"This night couldn't be any more perfect, and it's going to get better when we land." Carrie said as she and Danny gazed at each other, though they were making sure they were flying in the right direction.

Within a few short seconds the cabin was in view and both of them just smiled at each other before they landed right on the front porch. "Should we unlock and walk in or just phased through so that no one will bother us if they come up to the door?" Danny asked as he tried to pull out the key from his pocket but he was getting interrupted when Carrie had her hands on each side of his face as she just kept on kissing him with a little tongue action. Danny knew the answer and he just didn't care; he was right now having the time of his life kissing his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms her waist, bringing her closer before he just phased them both through the door. This caused both of them ended up falling on top of each other in the entrance; Danny under Carrie, but they were too into the moment to even care right now.

On the outside what Danny and Carrie didn't know was that Danielle and Carlos watched as their older counter parts just entered the cabin, "Carlos, I don't think we should be putting our noses into Danny and Carrie's business. This looks like something they want to do…alone." She whispered to her partner as they tip toed to the front door changing into their human form.

"Awe come on, Danielle. I just want to know why they keep sneaking off every time. Besides, if we see what they're doing, we promised to each other right now that we will not speak of it to anyone, ok?" Carlos replied hoping that this would let him and Danielle see what these two were up to.

Danielle sighed, "Well…alright. But we'll only be here a short time. After that, let's go home."

Carlos smirked before they swiftly moved to the big window that looked over the entire front lawn and the lake to see inside.

As the two clones snooped up and looked over the ledge of the window, Danny and Carrie were still kissing and lying down on the floor holding each other tightly close.

"Hey Carrie, I was wondering. Since we haven't done it before, you wanna do this in ghost form?" Danny asked as they took a breather from the French kissing. Carrie stared before she smirked giving him a sly look, before saying in a seductive voice while running her finger around his DP emblem on his muscular chest and staring into his green eyes,

"Man that sounds really kinky of you to say that, Phantom. But you know how to please a woman when you get a bit horny."

Danny smirked back before replying, "I can only try Angel. I can only try." Both of them went back to kissing as they slowly started to float upstairs towards the main bedroom in the next room.

Carlos and Danielle snuck around from the main window and climbed to where the master bedroom was. "Ok come on Carlos this is getting way out of control; seeing how they are really getting very um…sexual. Let's just leave them alone. Don't you understand the meaning of the word privacy?" Danielle whispered in an annoying tone. Carlos though just ignored her as he started to peak over the window sill of the master bedroom. As he did, he saw Danny and Carrie just walking into the bedroom, kissing like never before.

"Danny don't stop, keep going please." Carrie moaned as Danny started to nibble on her shoulders again. Carrie quickly pulled off her boots, gloves, skirt, and top only revealing a black bra and underwear. Danny quickly pulled off his boots, gloves, and suit only to reveal his white underwear. He playfully tackled Carrie onto the bed. They sat up on the large bed both feeling turned on now; seeing each other so close and nearly nude was making their hearts beat faster and breathing increasing.

"Carrie." Danny said in a soothing voice as he looked down into his girl's hot pink eyes before he added... "I love you."

Carrie just smiled back up at him and she pressed her hand up against his face, rubbing his cheek until she pulled him into her, as they started to French kiss again and Carrie was enjoying every minute of it.

Back at the window Carlos went wide eyed and his jaw dropped as he lost his grasp and fell down on the trash cans making a huge ruckus. Danielle frowned glad she didn't see what was going on.

"What was that?" Carrie asked as she and Danny shot their eyes towards the window. Danny just brushed it off and explained to her that it was probably an animal finding a meal; they were out in the middle of the bush country.

Carrie agreed with him and they went back to doing their business. Danny kept on licking around Carrie's smooth stomach and she couldn't help but cry out loud from the sure pleasure that was surging through her body.

"Danny, take me now please." Carrie shouted out loud as Danny started to lick her around her bra. He just nodded his head mumble into her chest as he started to pull on her bra with his teeth. Carrie can see where this was going and she smiled sinisterly as she pushed Danny back up against the head rest, pinning him slightly.

"Do you want more? Cause I'll give you more, big boy." She announced in a sexy tone as she sat back from on her legs, before she reached around her back and unclipped her black bra to reveal her breasts. Danny went wide eyed. He never knew he would see her chest so soon; they weren't fully developed, but they looked good enough for him, and invited to touch. He also couldn't believe that she really wanted to go all the way. And they were only 15!

"Carrie, are you sure this is what you want?" Danny asked nervously while blushing like mad as he looked at his girl with the moon shining down through the window on her beautiful body. Carrie just nodded yes and started crawling slowly along the bed as if teasing him, before she was right up into his face. She then brought her full chest right up and she was about to let him lick the tip of one of her nipple when all of a sudden, both of their cell phones went off.

"No, no, no, NO! Not now, we were just getting into it." Danny shouted very annoyed as they both looked down at their clothes on the floor to see the phone lights were going off.

Carrie just said forget it as the phones soon quit ringing and they were about to go at it again, when Jack came on the Fenton Phone calling for Danny.

"Please Carrie, just hold that thought. We'll get back to what we were doing just as soon as I find out who would be ruining our moment with each other." Danny implied with a sigh.

Carrie sighed too, but she got out of his way so he can get off the bed. He did so and grabbed his Fenton phone while Carrie just covered herself with a pillow, only covering her chest.

"Dad, this better be important. Carrie and I are pretty busy patrolling the area." Danny said as he sounded annoyed while talking to his old man. Carrie though just covered her mouth and giggled a little that her boyfriend told a little white lie to his father.

"Danny, even though you're the hero and all that, you still are my son and a teen that is living under my roof. Now if you don't make your curfew, you're going to be so grounded, mister! Also Danielle and Carlos are missing, are they with you?" Jack asked over the phone. Danny explained that their younger siblings weren't with them after Addi's and Mel's wedding ceremony. "Ok fine, you find them and bring them home. Then we are going to have a nice long talk, young man on why you need to make your times. And I'm sure Addison would love to be broken away from his honeymoon to join in on this conversation." Jack added.

Little they know that Danielle and Carlos were just outside hearing the conversation over the head set. "Guess we better get back to at least Amity Park, so that we don't get in trouble." Carlos suggested. Danielle quickly nodded nervously, biting her lip before both of them transformed and took off heading for home.

"Alright Dad we will be home shortly to look for them ok? Just calm down and we will see you guys soon. Later." Danny said. Just after he got off the communicator, he added with a growl, "Jeez…what a way to kill the mood. When your parents call, right in the middle of the good part." Carrie though just smiled as she got off the bed before she came up behind her boyfriend, and hugged him from behind pressing her breasts up against his back; this caused him to blush slightly.

"Don't worry, Danny. We will have our time together again; it's just going to take awhile."

Danny just looked back into her hot pink eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. They then put their phantom outfits back on and sure enough, with Carrie's speed, both of them headed for home looking for their younger siblings.

Nocturne watched this as he was gazing through his dream cloud on the event that was just unfolding with the two halfas

"They have really become one together, but soon they will be neither, once I'm done and they won't be able to stop me in time. I will make sure that everyone on Earth is dreaming." He laughed evilly throughout the entire campsite.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Nightmares Apart**_

As the couple flew home at break neck speed, Danny couldn't keep his eyes off of Carrie, considering she really wanted him to go all the way just a second ago. He never felt anything like that before; even when he was always kissed and cuddled with her before. Was this the hormones that were kicking in? Or is it because every time they have a near death experience while battling a ghost that they need to find something to unwind? Or maybe it was just pure love for one another. As he kept wondering through his thoughts, Carrie happened to glance over and see he was staring at her kind of funny.

"Danny, what's the matter? You look like you got to go to the bathroom or something." She pointed out with a quirked eyebrow, "Do you want me to stop for a second?" she asked with a bit of chuckle as they started to slow down a bit.

Danny quickly snapped out of his train of thought and explained to Carrie that he was thinking about something romantic he wanted to do with her later on; even though that wasn't what he was thinking. Carrie just gave him a sly look before she went back to full power and both of them zoomed off for home the rest of the way.

As they got to FentonWorks, both of them landed down at the bottom of the step. They transformed back into their human forms, holding hands and was about to open the front door, when they heard Jack yelling at the top of his lungs, "THEY WERE DOING WHAT?!"

Danny and Carrie took one big gulp before looking at each other. "Um… should we tell them the truth? Or should just sneak to our beds and let them cool off over a good night sleep and try to come up with a lie in the morning in case they ask questions on where we were?" Danny asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Going with the second choice." Carrie immediately answered.

They then gazed into each other's eyes before kissing passionately. The halfa couple said their good nights to each other, quickly transformed, and flew up into their bedrooms for the night. Though just as Danny thought he was in the clear as he and Carrie both waved good night to each other through the windows and closed their blinds, and managed to get in his pajamas; his bedroom door swung open with Jack standing at the door looking like he was going to kill his son.

"Young man, you got a lot of explaining to do!" Jack shouted with an annoyed Maddie standing right behind him. Danny at first tried to explain on what he was doing out so late when Jack interrupted him by saying, "How could you leave your little sister out all alone?! You know she looks up to you a lot and she always wants to be there with you!"

"Huh…?" Danny was stumped, but his mother cut him off,

"And for that, mister we have decided to ground you for a week; no TV, no going out after supper and you are to come straight home from school, understand?" Maddie waved her finger at him.

Danny didn't know how to feel from this. Yes, he felt relieved for his parents not knowing what he and Carrie were doing, but he was also sort of upset for getting grounded for not making his time. He opened his to retort, but he didn't want to push them; Jack and Maddie were already upset as it is. No need to get them angry even more to the point they ask where he and Carrie were the whole time. He said instead, "Yes mom and dad."

As soon as his parents left his room, shutting the door behind them, he let out a big sigh of a relief, knowing that if they really found out what he and Carrie did back at the cabin, he would grounded till he was 40. He quickly went over to his bed and collapsed from exhaustion, but good feelings he had tonight. Just then there was a small knock on his door.

"Come In." Danny muffled into his pillow as loud as he can so that whoever was knocking can hear him.

As the door opened little Danielle's head appeared. "Hey Danny. Are you ok?" She asked as she tip-toed slowly to his bed. Danny at first didn't answer; he just lifted his hand showing that he was too tired to do anything right now. Danielle just came up onto his bed and sat down at the end. "Hey, I'm sorry you got in trouble because of me tonight. But I had to cover for you or else you would have been in even more trouble." The young female clone explained as she felt guilty for where she really was.

Danny snapped his blue eyes open and quickly got out from what his little sister said to him. He sat up and gave Danielle a suspicious look, "Wait…what do you mean, you covered for me?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

Danielle gulped before she explained to him that she and Carlos followed their older counterparts all the way to the cabin and Carlos was snooping in the window as Danny and Carrie were almost about to do it. Danny was shocked to hear this.

"Danielle, how could you…? I mean, seriously, how can you spy on us?! Sometimes you can... I don't want to even talk about it." He said while stuttering and sounded furious. She tried to explain to Danny she didn't even see what was going on with the two halfas, but she was still there and she felt real guilty for snooping around anyway. "Danielle, why would you do that to us? I know that you thought it was best to cover for us, but if you and Carlos didn't even come at all, I probably wouldn't have gotten grounded." Danny sighed while rubbing his black hair, "I AM glad that you covered my butt with that little lie, but next time when Carrie and I want our alone time…that means, we WANT our alone time. As in alone, ALONE. No parents, no snooping, and no distractions."

Danielle nodded, "Ok…"

"You better tell Carlos that, because if Carrie finds out you two were spying on us...uh…you don't wanna know…" Danny didn't want to finish, because Carrie was just that kind of a women. Danielle smiled and looked back up at her big brother before she said.

"Ya got it. Thanks Danny, I'll make sure no one finds out about you and Carrie's little fun time if you don't hit me. Deal?"

Danny just smiled down at her and said, "Deal," Before he gave Danielle a great big hug. He couldn't stay mad at her; she was just looking out for him and his girlfriend. Once they pulled apart from their hug, Bandit was walking by the front door he couldn't help but jump at the two and started to lick Danielle to death.

Ever since Melanie moved on in the afterlife, the Fentons' decided to keep Bandit, despite Jack and Maddie's rules of no pets. "Hey down Bandit! Ok down!" Danielle chuckled while Danny tried to pull him off, even though he was laughing as well at his sister being slobbered. Finally, after getting the sweet dog off, "Hey Danny, what do you think Uncle Addi and Aunt Mel are doing now? When do you think we can go visit them?" Danielle asked as she scratched Bandit's head.

Danny just told her that maybe it wasn't such a good time to go visit them right now, since they're both together, plus they are on their honeymoon; it's not a good Idea to spy on them like she did with him and Carrie. They are a lot older, so who knows what they're doing.

"Ok Danny, I promise not to spy on anyone again." She said with a big smile before she jumped off the bed.

"Ok. We better get some sleep; we got school tomorrow." Danny pointed out while yawning.

"Goodnight then. Come on Bandit." Danielle stated as she grabbed the big puppy and they both left the room.

Danny just sighed when his bedroom door closed as he lay back down on his bed. "One of these days, she will know what it feels like to be interrupted in the middle of something passionate." He said to himself as he started to close his eyes. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Carrie came on the Fenton phone that was sitting on the dresser beside his bed.

"Hey ghost lover, don't tell me you were about to fall asleep already without saying a proper good night." She implied in a seductive tone. Danny immediately jumped off his bed and quickly put the device in his ear.

"You know how to get a man's attention when you want to, Car." Danny replied in a chuckle as he went to the window to see his girl still dressed in her everyday attire. From this reply, Carrie cocked an eyebrow and asked what that was supposed to mean. He just explained to her that it was nothing and wondered if she got in trouble for coming in late.

"No, thank goodness. But Mom told me that if I ever came in late again, I'm going to be grounded for the next month." She answered while rolling her eyes, "How about you, did you get in trouble?" Carrie asked as she pressed her hand up against her window, looking at her man.

Danny told her that unfortunately he did get in trouble but not because of their little get together. He told Carrie that when they were at the cottage, when Danielle and Carlos were spying on them. He got grounded for a week because Dani and Cary were out by themselves.

"Whoa back up Danny…" Carrie waved her hand back and forth, "Did you say that our clones were spying on us, when we were getting our groove on?"

"Yeah…" Danny sighed in response.

"Argh… I'm going to tear that boy limb for limb when I get my hands on him! He is so in for it…" Carrie scowled as her eyes started to glow hot pink.

Danny though explained to her that Danielle told him that they were only going to keep it to themselves and not tell anyone. This did calm down Carrie to the point her eyes are back to golden brown, but she was still annoyed by the fact her clone was spying on them. "Fine I won't kill him…for now. But I am going to have a nice long talk with him tomorrow on why he should stay out of other people's business." Carrie added while cracking her knuckles.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle at this before he added, "You do that Carrie. In the meantime, we should get some sleep. We got school tomorrow and the Holiday dance is coming up. Mr. Lancer was talking about a couple of days ago. Let's hope, it's a go."

Carrie gave him a sly smile, "Oh right… the dance. How can I forget? I can't wait for that. Just wait until you see what I'm going to be wearing that night, Phantom."

"I rather see you what you were in earlier, Angel." Danny replied in a seductive tone cocking an eyebrow.

Carrie can see where he was going with this and she smiled sinisterly as she stepped back from the window and pulled off her pink top. "I can see you want them again, don't you?" Carrie stated as she unclipped her pink bra and pressed her breasts up against her window. Danny couldn't help himself but stare as his girl just pressed her chest up on the window. "You will get to touch them again, Phantom and maybe more later on, if I'm in the mood. But you get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. I love you." Carrie said as she stepped away from the window, dropped her hip-hugger jeans and put on her long pink night gown.

"I love you too, Angel. Good night and I'll see you in the morning." Danny stated as he blew a kiss to her and waved to his girlfriend before he shut his blinds. Carrie smiled as she too closed her blinds and went to bed.

Outside someone else was watching the two halfas with this little scene and he smiled sinisterly before he made his move. "Alright, it's time to get to work, Sleepwalker go and cause chaos for them both." Nocturne commanded as the green specter did as it was told.

--

As Danny started to wake up, he gazed over to his alarm clock and realized he slept in. It was reading 9:30 am. "Oh crud, I'm late for school." Danny shouted as he quickly shot off the covers and tried to jump out of bed. As he did he quickly shot his foot up and cried out loud before falling back on his bed while holding his painful foot. He glanced down and growled to realize he stepped on a few tacks that were at his bed side. "Ouch! Oh man…Danielle is so going to get it when she gets home from school." He said to himself as he pulled the tacks out of his foot and brushed them under his bed.

He quickly ran to his closet to put on some clothes, but the problem was he couldn't find any of his jeans to wear. He found an old pair of jogging white pants with the knees ripped and oil spots all over them. "These will have to do for today." He said to himself as he quickly slipped them on and he ran out the door. As he got down the stairs he noticed that the house was empty. No one was in the kitchen, in the living room, or in the lab. "Maybe Jazz is probably took Danielle to school and mom and dad are out getting more lab equipment." He then decided to skip breakfast before he started to run and to go intangible through the front door. Problem was that as soon as he was at the door, he slammed into it head on.

"Ok that's a first for me." Danny mumbles as he pulled his face from the door and rubbed his soar face. He shrugged thinking he wasn't focusing clearly to turn intangible. However, he kept on pondering on what was going on here, while he opened the door and left the house. Within seconds of leaving, rain just started to come down; hard. "Great, how can my day get any worse? This is getting really annoying." He said in a miserable tone as he started running towards school.

It was about thirty minutes later, when he finally reached the steps of Casper High soaked to the bone and shivering like nothing. '_I just got to get to my locker without being seen._' He thought to himself as he tried to turn invisible. For some reason his invisibility wasn't working either. "Why aren't my powers working? This is one of the strangest days I ever lived." Danny said rubbing his wet black hair, "Maybe seeing Carrie, Tucker, and Sam will help cheer me up." Danny said as he quickly ducked in and out of every doorway entrance to get to his locker.

As soon as he got there sure enough Danny saw Tucker and Sam waiting by their lockers, since their spare time was just about up; they were getting ready for the next class before the bell rang.

"Hey guys! Man, am I ever glad to see you." Danny shouted with a smile as he ran right up to them.

"Hey man. What happened to you? You like you've gone through a car wash? And why are you late?" Tucker questioned. Danny just told him that his day was getting really rough so far. Sam though didn't say a word to Danny; for some odd reason, she was not to happy towards him. She just kept her head turned away as if to ignore him.

"Sam ,what's the matter and where's Carrie? I haven't seen her all morning." Danny asked the Goth to at least answer him. She still didn't say anything; she just grabbed Tucker by the arm and walked off with him down the hall. "Guys come on! Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Danny shouted in desperation as his two friends walked off. Tucker just shouted back he would explain everything to Danny on what was going on at lunch period.

This was a relief; this whole day has been really confusing for the poor boy. He was just about to open his locker when all of a sudden, Dash grabbed him by the neck and pinned him up against the locker.

"Dash let go! Come on, I've been having a really bad day so far. Can you please just lay off on the pounding for just today." Danny asked even though he was chocking by the sure grip that Dash had him in.

"I would, Fenturd. But that's not how I am, so..." Dash replied as he just about to wail on Danny, when...

"Dash! Knock it off!" a familiar girl's voice rang. Dash and Danny looked to see it was Carrie in her ghost form, she stomped towards the two boys like there was no tomorrow. "Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you to leave Danny alone? You never listen to me! Jeez… one of these days he will fight back and you will regret it." Carrie said as she came along side Danny and helped him down. Dash quickly backed off and he walked off down the hall warning Danny that he would be back.

Carrie sighed as she transformed back into her human form, before kneeling down next to Danny and felt sorry that Dash had no right to do that to him. Danny though just smiled and quickly leaned in for a quick kiss. As their lips touched, Carrie quickly pulled away and slapped him across the face; not hard, but enough to make him rub his face in total shock at what she did.

"Seriously Fenton, you have got to stop doing that! I know you're thanking me for getting Dash off your back, but don't you ever do that again! I mean it this time!" Carrie scowled as she stood up and started to walk off down the hallway.

Now Danny was really confused; he thought he and Carrie were going out. He quickly got up and followed her down the hall. "Hey Carrie wait up just a second! Can I at least talk to you for a moment?" Danny shouted as he caught up to her. Carrie stopped so suddenly that he nearly rammed into her, but he managed to stop and stare at her long brown hair. She did not look back at him for a second.

"Danny, you are sweet and cute, but I don't know why you come all over like that." She finally said with a sigh.

"But…" He tried to say when she cut him off,

"Don't you remember? We're just friends. You had your chance with me a while back and you blew it. Now I found someone else, so if you don't mind, I'm heading to next period." Carrie stated as she closed her eyes and walked off down the hall. Danny was just shocked and hurt when he heard the words just friends. He just simply went back to his locker, grabbed his books and went to his next class, trying to digest on what she just said.

Lunch soon came by and thank goodness for Danny. He had to get out of Mr. Lancer's class due to the fact it was a surprise test out of the blue and Danny failed miserably on it. When he sat down at the cafeteria table, Carrie was there but she sat across from him not beside him like always, with Sam at her side while Tucker sat next to Danny. Tucker quickly explained to Danny that the reason why she hasn't spoken a word to him was ever since she saw him kissing Paulina in the hallway in the school, ever since then she told Carrie and she's been ignoring Danny.

"My life is miserable. I mean, this has got to be the worst day of my life." Danny mumbled in his arms.

"Hey dude, don't worry about it. It's not like it's going to get any worse." Tucker stated trying to cheer his best friend up. But just as the last word did come out of his mouth, things did get worse; Technus appeared out of nowhere and started collecting everything that was electrical in the school.

Carrie immediately transformed and started to battle with Technus. Danny quickly got up and tried to transform but nothing happened. "What's going on? Why don't I have my ghost powers?" Danny asked himself as his Tucker and Sam were looking at him funny. Tucker quickly explained to him that when the accident happened Danny got pushed out of the way in time before the thing zapped.

"Wait a minute. If I didn't get zapped, then who did?" Danny asked Tucker and Sam even though Sam went back to ignoring him. His question was answered when Dash was standing in front of their table not moving an inch. "Dash take cover! Don't you know that ghost is way too powerful?" Danny shouted from behind Dash. The Blonde haired jock though didn't pay attention to him; he just got into a battle stance before he cried,

"Going Ghost." He shouted before the white ring appeared around his body and split into two moving up and down his body. When the transformation was complete, Danny was just shocked that Dash Baxter just became half ghost.

He then leaped into action as he came up alongside Carrie and they both started to fight Technus until he was sucked into the Fenton thermos by Sam. When they both landed, everyone cheered and rooted for them as they captured Technus.

They cheered even louder as Dash started to French kiss Carrie and played with her breasts. "Dash has ghost powers and he's going out with Carrie?! That can't be, there's just no way that this is happening!" Danny protested as he was also shocked to see his girl and the blond bully were making out right in front of the entire student body.

"Oh believe me Fenturd it is happening. So get use to it, because Carrie is all mine." Dash said as he smiled sinisterly and went back to French kissing Carrie.

Danny just couldn't image this was happening right in front of him. He quickly held his head as he fell to his knees. "No I can't believe this is happening! No please stop this! It's getting out of control! AAAAAHHHH!!!" He shouted as he woke in a cold sweat in his bedroom.

He was breathing very heavy as he looked at his alarm clock only to see that it was one thirty in the morning. "It was only a nightmare thank god, it felt so real though, why?" He asked himself as he sat up and shifted to sit on the side. But to make sure that it was a dream, he quickly closed his eyes and he transformed into his ghost form. He then looked at the mirror in his room to see he was Danny Phantom and he sighed in relief as he changed back to his human form.

"It's a good thing that was only a nightmare." Danny said to himself while rubbing his black hair trying to calm down.

The door to his bedroom opened suddenly and Jazz and Danielle came in, "Hey you ok lil bro? We heard you screaming from our rooms." Jazz asked as she and Danielle came and sat down next to him. Danny immediately told them that he just had one of the craziest nightmares ever. He kept on going about how it felt so real. He had no powers and Carrie was going out with Dash, who had powers.

"Whoa! Calm down will ya? It's ok Danny, it was only a nightmare. You know Carrie would never even go near Dash even if he had ghost powers. He's too much of a creep." Danielle reassured him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's has a good point. Carrie loves you, not that jock." Jazz added with a smile, "So don't fret so much."

Danny just looked at both his sisters and smiled at both of them agreeing that they were right. "Thanks guys. I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll see you both in the morning." He stated as the two girls got up and walked out before Jazz waved good night to her brother and she closed his door.

"I wonder how Carrie is sleeping? I hope she's not having any nightmares either?" Danny sighed as he lay back down on his bed and looked out his window that was across from Carrie's window.

Over in Carrie's room, she was having the dream of her life; her expressions showed as she tossed and turned. She was dreaming about what happened earlier tonight.

"Danny, take me now please." Carrie shouted out loud as Danny started to lick her around her bra. He just nodded his head mumble into her chest as he started to pull on her bra with his teeth. Carrie can see where this was going and she smiled sinisterly as she pushed Danny back up against the head rest, pinning him slightly.

"Do you want more? Cause I'll give you more, big boy." She announced in a sexy tone as she sat back from on her legs, before she reached around her back and unclipped her black bra to reveal her breasts. Danny went wide eyed. He never knew he would see her chest so soon; they weren't fully developed, but they looked good enough for him, and invited to touch. He also couldn't believe that she really wanted to go all the way. And they were only 15!

"Carrie, are you sure this is what you want?" Danny asked nervously while blushing like mad as he looked at his girl with the moon shining down through the window on her beautiful body. Carrie just nodded yes and started crawling slowly along the bed as if teasing him, before she was right up into his face. She then brought her full chest right up and she was about to let him lick the tip of one of her nipple and he did; it was just silence until Carrie really started to moan and grasp his back as Danny kept on licking her breast.

"Please Danny more…keep going." She cried out loud as Danny was moving his tongue all around her right breast; she was having the time of her life right now. She then pushed him off before she gazed into his green eyes, panting heavily, "Danny… I want you inside me." She whispered seductively as she now pulled off her underwear and started to crawl towards him and started to pull off his underwear as well.

"Carrie I don't know if we should really go that far. I mean, we are only 15 and I don't have protection. Neither do you; what if you get pregnant?" Danny asked nervously as she grabbed both of their under garments and tossed them to the other side of the room.

"Oh shut please Phantom. I want you now, please just stick it in me. I want you now." Carrie panted as she sat on top of him and they started doing it. Carrie was enjoying every minute of this as she kept on moaning and screaming while moving up and down on Danny.

"Ah that's so sweet, my past self and his girlfriend are making love. Too bad it's the last thing you both will ever do." A dark voice said behind them. Both of the halfas turned and realized that Dark Dan was standing in the room. Danny quickly asked how he was still there they killed him in the blast along with King Pariah.

"You would be surprised of what I can do, ghost children." Dark Dan said as he got in a battle stance. Carrie quickly got off of Danny and they both jumped off the bed in a battle stance ready to fight Dark Dan, despite them not wearing a single thing.

"We beat you so many times, Dark Dan already. What makes you think you can defeat us?" Carrie scowled while her hands started to glow deadly pink.

Dark Dan just started laughing sinisterly before he said, "What makes you think I'm going to take you both at once."

Carrie first was a bit confused when Dark Dan said. But then she realized in horror what he meant as she saw a copy of Dark Dan pop out of the floor with a red ecto-blade and he stabbed Danny in the back with the blade showing that it went through his entire body, before he pulled it out and merged back with the original Dark Dan.

Danny was gasping for air as he started to go into shock and collapsed to the floor. "DANNY!" Carrie shouted with tears starting to come down her cheeks. She quickly picked him up in her arms.

"Danny you listen to me right now, you're NOT going to die. You're going to be alright! Just stay with me, please! I don't want to lose you." She pleaded as he lay dying in her arms. Danny though just started to cough up green blood harshly.

"Sorry, Carrie. I can't…" He managed to gasp.

"No…Danny…don't…" Carrie chocked.

"I had a great time…being with you Carrie… and I will always love you." Danny whispered to her while rubbing her cheek before he closed his eyes and stopped breathing; his hand went limp and fell to the floor. Carrie couldn't hold back the tears as she just cried out loud in pain, pulling Danny's body close to her.

"I will always love you too Danny." Carrie wept as she laid her boyfriend on the ground and gazed at her green blood soaked hands.

"Good, now that he's out of the picture, I'm going to enjoy killing you but before we do...let's have a little fun." Dark Dan sinisterly said as he quickly walked over towards Carrie, picked her up by the hair, and pinned her down on the bed.

Carrie tried to break free but with no super strength she couldn't break the grasp of Dark Dan as he bent her over on the bed. His snake tongue started to slither all over her shivering body, tasting every part of her within reach. She continued to cry and struggle under his steel grasp.

"Don't be resistant Carrie…Carrie…Carrie." Dark Dan said as his voice was starting to turn into Danny's. Carrie quickly bolted up out of her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs in her ghost form sweating and panting.

"Carrie! Calm down or you'll wake everyone else!" Danny stated putting his hands on her shoulders, having her turn toward him.

"Danny?! You're ok…but…what's going on?! What happened?! Where did he go?!" Carrie quickly asked as she looked around to see that she was in her own room. Danny explained to her that he had his window open and he heard the moaning and yelling from across the way. He saw her room lit up when she transformed and he quickly flew over to see that she was struggling in her bed. He'd been trying to wake her up.

She quickly realized that she was having a nightmare. Frightened still, she quickly had tears running down her eyes and embraced Danny in a hug before she started to sob.

"It's ok Carrie. It was only a nightmare, there's nothing to worry about. I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you now." Danny said in a soothing voice as he held his girl close while closing his eyes. Carrie though just kept on crying into Danny's chest into the night.

Across the street watching from a nearby building Nocturne watched and smiled sinisterly as part of his plan was coming together. "So far so good and those two were able to make me five more of my sleepwalkers. Now I'll be able to get more work done until my task is complete. But I better watch out now for whom I use until I make my move." Nocturne said to himself before he turned to his first minion, "Sleepwalker, have you started the task of gathering the components I need?" Nocturne asked as one of his sleep walking drones came up behind him and nodded yes. "Excellent, we are on schedule. This is going to be wonderful when I'm done here and those ghost halfas won't be able to stop me." Nocturne said as he laughed sinisterly and disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Arguments Overboard**_

It was a sunny clear morning when Danny woke up to an alarm clock ringing. He looked out the window to his right to see that there was snow on the window sill. As he started to focus more he noticed that he wasn't in his bed or in his room. He also realized that he was in his human form still in his PJ's; as he focused and started to wake up more, he realized that he was in Carrie's room. "I guess I sort of dozed off last night making sure Carrie slept well." Danny said to himself as he stretched his arms and yawned.

As he pulled the pink covers off him and tried to move, he noticed Carrie was still sleeping while hanging on to him, like cuddling with a teddy bear. Danny looked down at her and smiled as he kissed her on her forehead, waking the girl halfa up.

"Morning sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" Danny asked as he looked down at his girl. Carrie just responded by a small moan and opened her golden brown eyes slowly to see that she was holding on to her boyfriend.

"Hey there stud, thanks for staying here last night. I thought I wasn't going to be able to sleep after that nightmare." Carrie said in a soft voice as she smiled back up at Danny, while sitting up.

Both of them were just about to kiss when Carrie's mom Dr. Lauren knocked at her door. "Caroline, it's time to get up! Come on, you're going to be late for school! And why is your door locked?" Lauren asked as she tried to turn the knob.

"I'm up Mom! I'll be out in a second! I'm just getting dressed, and the reason why I lock my door is to keep Carlos from trashing my room like last time." Carrie shouted as she quickly got up and started to quickly gather her clothes and her towel to take a shower.

Danny quickly got up and transformed before he kissed his girl, and flew over to his room next door.

"Alright, but honey, what was that bright light I saw under your doorway?" Lauren asked as she started to twist the knob again. Carrie just told her that it was her transforming into her ghost form. "But I thought you were going to take a shower."

The young girl halfa just said in annoyed voice, "I'm going to take a shower in my ghost form. Got a problem with that?"

"No, but hurry up! Daniel, Jasmine, and Danielle will be by to pick you and your brother up for school very shortly." Lauren answered while putting on her coat, "Vlad is taking me to work now, ok sweetie? You two have a good day at school, I love you." The doctor finished as she walked off down the hall.

"I love you too, mom." Carrie shouted. She waited until Lauren was out the door with Vlad before unlocking her door and rushing into the bathroom. As she got out of her nightgown and underwear, she turned on the water in the shower before she said with a huge sigh, "That was way too close of a call…"

Danny phased back into her room before turning into his human form, wearing a sweater and jeans.

"Man, its cold outside." He announced, "That's the last time I go outside in just Pajamas." He added as he rubbed his shoulders.

Carrie though quickly came back in her room in just a towel to tell Danny to go wait for her at the front door, due to the fact that they almost had a close call there for a second.

"Ah come on Carrie. I can wait here, your mom and Vlad are gone for now and we'll be off to school very shortly. Why do I have to leave?" Danny asked with a playful pout as he came walking up to her.

Carrie gave him a dirty look, while getting little frustrated now, but she calmly told Danny that Carlos was still in the house and from what happened earlier last night before their nightmares happened, they should just make sure to let everyone else know that nothing happened.

"Ok fine, Carrie. I'll see you a couple of minutes downstairs at the front door." Danny replied with a sigh before he closed his eyes and puckered up his lips waiting for a kiss. Carrie stared and smirked, thinking this was the perfect opportunity to try something. She grabbed a pair of her underwear, pulled the elastic back all the way, and released into Danny's face as a joke.

When they made contact with his face, he quickly gasped, and yelled as he felt the sharp pain that was coming from his nose. When he opened his eyes he saw the underwear fall in his hands. He gave his girlfriend a playful glare while changing into his ghost form, and quickly flew out of the room, chuckling, "You have got to stop teasing me like that, Carrie. Cause pretty soon, I'll be snapping underwear in your face."

"Hey come on Danny! That was the pair I was going to change into, give them back." Carrie shouted as she came running after him in only a bath towel. He smirked before he quickly tossed them back to her and phased through the wall while heading back to his room. "He can be so cocky sometimes." Carrie scoffed with a smile before she went into the bathroom to fix herself up for the day.

Half an hour later, Danny, Danielle, and Jazz were waiting on the front steps of Carrie's place waiting on her and Carlos. "Hey guys come on! We got to get going! What's the hold up?!" Danielle yelled at the top of her lungs hoping to get a response. Danny though didn't take too kindly to Danielle's yelling and he quickly covered her mouth before saying in a quiet but annoying tone,

"Danielle, have you ever heard of manners? I know we're running late but everyone is going to be late with all this snow, so just wait they'll be down shortly."

"Fine…" Danielle snorted while folding her arms.

Danny gave a small knock on the door to see if anyone was coming to the door. Sure enough, Carlos opened it up and he was shivering like a monkey, although he was wearing an orange coat, "Jeez! Who ever knew it would get so could here…" he said as he just held his arms close tight to try and stay warm.

Danielle just scoffed at him, grabbed him by the arm, and jump into the truck. Jazz now was the primary driver of Addison and Melanie's four door dark green Chevrolet Silverado 2500 series pickup truck. It was a lot better to drive in the winter then her little convertible, plus it had four wheel drive, heated seats, satellite radio, on board GPS, and plenty of leg room for everyone inside. Jazz liked it for all the bells and whistles that came with it, but she was use to a small car; not this thing, for she had to take wider corners and her back end slid around sometimes due to the fact it was rear wheel drive and she had no weight in the cargo box.

"Hey Carlos, is Carrie ready yet?" Danny asked before the two clones jumped into the truck. Carlos just responded to him that she was going to be out in a minute, she just had to grab something from her room. Just as he finished, Carrie came running out the door, but making sure it was locked first.

"Hey ghost lover." Carrie said as she came up to Danny and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Danny just smiled and returned the gesture as they held hands right up to the truck.

"Jeez, you two look like you are pretty happy. Care to explain it?" Jazz asked while starting the truck as she was confused on why Danny and Carrie were really showing their love to each other a lot more than usual.

Danny was a bit nervous when his older sister asked him that. Carrie on the other hand quickly explained to her that they were just out on a flight together enjoying their time alone. Jazz though was getting a little suspicious, so she asked Danielle in the front seat if she saw what her older counterpart was doing last night. "Like Carrie said, Jazz, Danny and Carrie were just out flying and patrolling the town. They probably were doing it for so long, that finally lit their spark up and well… look at them now!" Danielle said with a weak smile as she shifted her eyes back and forth trying like she was hiding something. Jazz though just shrugged it off and they took off to go pick up Alan.

Jazz then tuned in to radio and the news came on. "In other news, the fugitive by the name of Richard Gallon has escaped from the Amity Park correctional facility last night proximately around 9:30 pm last night and he is still at large. Also missing are 2 citizens from Amity Park. They were last seen in the business district around midnight last night. We will keep you posted and updated on this. For now, we return to our regular schedule broadcasting." The news reporter announced before it went back to a country song.

Everyone was shocked to hear that Richard escaped from prison. If Richard got out they can be for sure that Amy was not far behind him. "I am going to get those two, seriously! And we are going to send them back to where they came." Carrie scowled as her eyes turned pink and she lit a hot red fire ball in her hand. Danny tried to calm her down but she just looked deadly into his eyes.

"Carrie, please calm down, we will put them back in their place." Danny stated trying to cool his girlfriend's anger, "Just let the proper authorities try to find them first; if they can't, we will search for them, and put them back behind bars. If you keep your anger up, you're going to cook us all in the truck." Danny implied as he grabbed her hands while using his ice power to help counter act the heat that's coming off of Carrie's hands.

The steam though completely fogged up all the windows and Jazz was not able to see out the front window. She quickly slammed on the brakes when she saw a huge shape coming up in front of them fast. When they came to a complete stop, Jazz wiped the moisture off the window to realize that she almost rear ended a snow plough. "Alright that's it; you two can walk to school after what you just pulled." Jazz shouted angrily at the two halfas. Danny though started to rebut, but he knew he should never go up against his sister in a fight, plus if she is the driver. "GET OUT NOW!" Jazz screeched at the two halfas.

Both shocked to see her get this mad, yet afraid, they slowly got out and watched as the truck drove off. "This is just great! Now we're never going to get to school on time." Danny scowled as he just sat in the snow. Carrie just glared at him while stating,

"Hey, if you hadn't grabbed my hands with your ice power, we wouldn't be here now would we?"

"Oh please, Carrie, you were the one who wouldn't calm down. If you hadn't even started to flare up, this would have never started." Danny rebutted back at her while standing up. Carrie glared up at him before she transformed and took off like a bolt of lightning. "Wait Carrie! I didn't mean that! Please come back! I'm sorry." Danny called out as he transformed as well and followed her as fast as he can. However, since he can only go up to 112 MPH, he couldn't go as fast her. Not even close, so she was getting further and further away. "Carrie!" He called, hoping she would hear him. Finally, after what seemed to be 5 minutes, she started to slow down a little.

"Carrie, please I'm sorry for saying that! I'm just as mad as you are right now, because of the fact that Richard and Amy did escape. I shouldn't have snapped like that." Danny implied in a sorrow tone as he and his girlfriend stopped in mid flight; he had managed to catch up with her and he stared at her long silver hair. Carrie just turned around and saw the look on his face; she couldn't help but feel sorrow herself.

"Sorry, Danny…" She apologized with a sigh while looking away in shame, "I shouldn't act so immature like that…guess I was just mad…and had to take it out somehow. I'm not really the type to keep it all bottled up."

"I just can't believe we had our first big fight and before the dance and Christmas…That's not like us, Carrie." Danny observed as he came right up to her face and had her turn toward him; he saw that she really felt bad for just spazing like that.

Carrie only answered by whimpering a little and she embraced Danny to say that she was sorry. She then stated that ever since that nightmare she had last night, she had been very edgy. Even though it was a nightmare, she felt that it was so very real to her and that there was something very strange about it.

"Carrie, listen it was only a nightmare…" Danny stated lifting her face up with his hand under her chin, "Come on, we have to get going to school. I'll tell you the nightmare I had and you tell me yours today at lunch. But we have to get going, ok?" He asked as he tried to cheer her up. The whimpering stopped and she opened her pink eyes to look into his bright green eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry I blew up like that, it was stupid of me to do so." Carrie said as she closed her eyes and squeezed her man to her tightly. Danny just returned the hug before they both flew off hand in hand to Casper High.

Meanwhile…

Jazz, Danielle, and Carlos picked up Alan and they were now just rounding the bend towards Amity Park middle school. "Jazz, I don't think that was right of you to kick Danny and Carrie onto the street like that. Come one, how would you feel if Danny did that to you and Alan." Danielle asked as they were just pulling up to middle school.

Jazz just told her that whenever she gets that mad, she has to get rid of the problem. She was now feeling sorry that she had to kick Danny and Carrie out, but it was for safety concerns when driving a new vehicle.

"Don't worry Danielle, she knows she did something wrong and she apologizes for it." Alan replied looking at his girl and the young clones as they came to a stop. Jazz then yelled out loud that she would be by later to pick them up and to have a good day. As Danielle and Carlos watch the truck take off, they both couldn't help but feel bad for what happened last night.

"Carlos, I feel really upset for snooping on our older counterparts last night. I mean we shouldn't have done it and now look..." Danielle trailed off, looking down at the ground. Carlos though just lifted her face and actually agreed with her. They shouldn't have been at the cabin. How would they feel if someone was spying on them during their alone time? "Carlos what do you mean spying on our alone time?" Danielle asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Um…Danielle, we are just about to turn 13 and this is our last year in middle school. When we go to Casper High next year, I think we should take it up a knot. You know, not just being partners or best friends. Just…well you know…" Carlos trailed off as he started to rub the back of his head and blush badly.

Danielle can see were this was going and she too started to blush. But she smiled at him. "Hey, there's no hurt in starting now is there?" Danielle implied as she held Carlos's hand. They were just about to lean in for a quick kiss, one that was not like the last time when they were being bombarded by Skulker, Technus, and Addi, when all of a sudden their ghost senses went off.

"Great, now I know how Danny and Carrie feel when they get interrupted in their moment." Carlos scowled as he quickly looked around along with Danielle to try and find out who was coming to attack this time. They both then heard screams coming from the school as they saw students running out screaming at the top of their lungs.

The clones nodded their heads and they quickly bolted inside to see which specter it was haunting people this time. When they both slid through the door, there was nothing but silence all around them; you can hear a pin drop from all the way down at the other end of the hallway, it was that quiet. "That's strange…how could it just go to quiet all of a sudden?" Danielle pondered as she and Carlos transformed into their ghost forms. As they moved down the hall, both of them saw their home room teacher on the ground sleeping. "Ma'am, are you ok? Wake up." Danielle said as she tapped the teacher on the face. There was no response, she was sound asleep.

"We better keep looking. There's bound to be someone here that can tell us what's going on." Carlos implied while Danielle nodded in agreement and they both flew down the hall deeper into the school. It wasn't long though until they came upon their gym teacher who was huddling in a corner trembling with fear.

"Sir? Can you tell us what happened please and why where there people screaming, then all of a sudden they fell asleep?" Danielle asked as she kneeled down next to the frighten gym teacher. At first they thought he wasn't going to answer when he started stuttering random stuff…

"Green monster…no eyes…it carried the janitor away…" That's what they were able to get out of him. Danielle just stood up and gave a confusing look to Carlos who was rubbing his chin in confusion.

"What do you think he means by green monster and no eyes? We never fought any ghost that had no eyes before." Carlos asked as he and Danielle snuck around every corner to find out where this ghost went.

"Not sure Cary, but the sooner we get this thing the better. Let's keep looking for it that took the janitor." Danielle replied as they started to move down the hallways to find out where this creep went to.

It wasn't long though until they came upon a trail of dust. At first it seemed to be harmless, but then they were feeling dizzy and sleepily from it when they got closer and inhaled some of it. "We got to get away from this area…come on." Carlos yawned as the two clones backed away. When they were feeling better from what was making them fall asleep, both of them immediately transformed back into their human forms, though they made sure the cost was clear before doing so. "What do you think that was Danielle? I have never felt anything like that before." Carlos asked as he took a deep breath. Danielle just explained to him that it was probably form the ghost and that they should get Danny and Carrie involved in this situation.

"I don't know, Dani. Their Christmas dance is tonight and I think it would be best if we leave them alone on this. It's not like it's going to hurt them to take a break for an extra day or two." Carlos explained to her as they walked back through the school to see if anyone was hurt. He then added, "In the meantime, we'll try to figure this out. Let's let them for once sit back and relax. They deserve it as a Christmas present from us."

Danielle did agree with him on that; their older counterparts are always doing stuff for them and saving their tail. It was the least they can do. "Alright Carlos will do this by ourselves so Danny and Carrie enjoy themselves. Come on, we can skip school this one time since it looks like no one is going to teaching any lessons." She said as they both turned into their ghost forms and took off to find out where that sleep walker took the janitor.

Meanwhile…

At Casper high Danny and Carrie just made it to first period by a few seconds. "Jeez…you guys think you could of cut it close enough?" Tucker whispered to his best friend as Danny just sat down beside him just before the bell rang. Danny explained to him in a quiet tone that the reason why they were late was that he and Carrie had a small fight, but everything is cool now. "Whoa…wait, dude. I would never even think that you two would fight amongst each other. You guys always seem to be happy with each other. The only time I ever recall you both shouting is when you're shouting out plans during a ghost battle." Tucker stated while he had this shocked look on his face.

Danny just told him that he knew that as he laid his head down on the desk. "Mr. Foley, Mr. Fenton, if you don't mind, please pay attention to the class lesson! It's your last day of school before the Christmas holidays start; don't make me give you both detention due to the fact it will only keep you away from the dance." Mr. Lancer announced with an annoyed tone. Both boys replied, "Yes Sir." as they sat straight up in the class, while everyone was snickering towards them.

Carrie and Sam though were probably the only ones who weren't laughing; they were making sure they weren't being looked at while they were whispering amongst themselves. Carrie had told Sam on why they were late and Sam was slightly surprised. But when her best friend told her further about this fight might be the first step to a harsh break up, the Goth simply whispered, "Carrie, one little fight is not going to break you guys up. I mean…I saw you two holding hands when you walked in here. Why are you worried?"

Carrie just answered to her that she was just hoping their arguments like that would never happen again of course they will argue about something silly, but she doesn't want to argue anything bigger like what happened earlier to make them go as far as yell and get them in trouble like when they were kicked out of the truck this morning.

"I don't think that will happen again, Carrie." Sam assured her slightly agitated best friend while patting her on the shoulder to calm her down. "You two are too attached to each other, besides weren't you going to tell me about your dream last night? I've got a feeling that it might involved with some of these disappearances."

Just as Carrie was going to answer her, Mr. Lancer was starring in their direction with a very annoying look on his face due to the fact he was just interrupted by their boyfriends a little earlier. Both of the girls smiled weakly while giggling, before they went back to listening what Mr. Lancer had to say on his lesson about the origins of Charles Dickens a Christmas Carol.

Their first class went by as dull as ever. Luckily, their next period was to actually set the gym up for the Christmas ball tonight. As they were walking down to the gym, Carrie was telling them that the dreams both halfas had last night were probably related with the missing people. "Guys, I have a theory that Nocturne is behind all this."

"I don't know, Car. If Nocturne was really doing this, he would have left us in a deep sleep, we would have been dreaming peaceful dreams not nightmares, have sensed him in our sleep, and he would have put those stupid helmets on our heads." Danny replied as he shoved his books in his locker and started walking down to the gym with Carrie, Tucker, and Sam following.

Carrie though became slightly annoyed with this explanation. "Ok…I see. So what do you think is going here? Just a coincidence about the nightmares we were having last night to the people who are missing?" She asked with a bit of anger in her tone as the group entered the gym where the dance was going to be held.

"Carrie…calm down will ya?" Tucker stated with a frown as Sam sighed.

Carrie ignored him and they started walk to where Jazz and Alan were already setting up; the genius couple stopped when they heard the commotion that was coming from the main entrance. "No Carrie... Well I do and I don't think it's a coincidence on your theory." Danny replied as they were walking towards Jazz and Alan who had a worried look on their faces.

"Ok then, Mr. Smarty Pants… Why don't you tell us on what you think is going on with our nightmares and the missing citizens?" Carrie stated with her arms folded looking slightly ticked off.

On the outside Valerie, Dash, and Paulina were listening just on the outside of the door of the gym. They can see Danny and Carrie were arguing. Luckily, they couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they can see they both were ticked off. "Sweet. If Fenturd and Carrie breakup, I'll have a date for tonight's dance." Dash snickered while he kept watching the halfa couple argued.

"Dash, what about me? I thought we were going to the dance together tonight?" Paulina argued at the jock. Valerie though had a worried look on her face about this; she never saw those two argue like that before.

"Hey Val, if they break up, there's a chance you're going with Fenturd tonight." Dash chuckled. Valerie though didn't take to kindly to that statement as she grabbed Dash by the collar of his jack and pinned him up against the wall.

"Hey!" Dash cried as Paulina gasped,

"What are you doing? Let go of him, Valerie. Why are you sticking up for Fenton and his bimbo. I thought you hated those two anyway, because they still are down at the bottom of the barrel." Paulina scowled as she tried to pull her off of Dash.

Valerie ignored her as she continued to glare up at Dash, "Let me make it clear to you, Dash Baxter… those two will never break up. Ya know why? Because they have feelings that's very strong for each other. Besides, I don't have to go with Danny. Let me remind you that I have someone and he will kick your butt like Danny's late cousin and his late wife did to you guys a while back. He's also in the military, and if you try anything on Carrie tonight..." She leaned closer to the jock's ear before adding, "Let's just say that you won't ever be able to have kids in your near future, asshole." She then gave him a left hook to the jaw as she let go of him and he took off crying like a little baby. Paulina just gave her a stern glare and ran right after the jock to see if he was alright. "I seriously hope those two don't break up…" Valerie whispered to herself now worried as she kept on peaking through the crack in the door to listen to the argument that was going on.

"Carrie, I think the disappearances are the cause of Richard and Amy breaking out of prison and wanting revenge on us. The dreams were just random." Danny said in a very annoyed tone while talking to his girl.

Carrie was now getting angry as she started to growl and her fists were starting to tense up. Jazz, Alan, Sam, and Tucker just started to step back and Danny was starting to get concerned when he saw his girlfriend's eyes start glowing hot pink with anger. "Danny, sometimes you have the thickest skull that you can never get anything through your head!" Carrie shouted as her hands started to glow hot pink as well.

"Ok, alright Carrie, sorry! Now would you hold off the ghost powers before anyone sees you?" Danny harshly whispered to her and grabbed her hand to calm her down at least. Carrie though wasn't about to calm down. She just brought her free hand up and punched him square in the nose. "Ouch! What the hell, Carrie?! Why would did you do that, you bitch!?" Danny shouted as he held his nose that was starting to bleed.

"Dude! Watch your language!" Tucker cried as Sam and Jazz covered their mouths in utter surprise while Alan glared.

Danny then realized what he said and he was about to apologize for it, but Carrie was just beyond furious when she heard that word come out of his mouth. She shot a pink plasma ray towards him and he went flying back towards the wall. After he made contact with the hard wall, he collapsed and passed out.

"Carrie what are you doing." Everyone shouted, including Valerie who saw what was going on and came up to the group.

Carrie then realized what she did as she went from anger to frighten seeing she hurt the boy she loved. "Danny?!" She cried as she quickly went up to him and kneeled next to him to see if he was ok. She started to get scared, thinking he probably be ticked off since she hurt him. She quickly transformed into her ghost from and took off through the roof with tears running down her cheeks.

The rest of the gang rushed over to Danny to see if he was alright. He shook his head while rubbing his sore head, "Danny, you ok lil bro?" Jazz asked while rubbing his forehead and used to a tissue to wipe off the blood on Danny's nose.

"Yeah, that looked pretty painful." Alan stated with a frown.

"Guys, I'm fine…it's just a bloody nose and...wait…where did Carrie go?" Danny asked with a concerned look on his face. His friends told him as soon as she hit him, she started to cry and she flew off through the roof. "Oh no, did anyone see her transform?" Danny asked as he and the others looked around to see if anyone did see this scene. Luckily, no one was in the gym but them. He quickly transformed and told them to try and get a hold of her on either her cell phone or the Fenton phones. He then flew up after her in the exact same spot were Carrie flew off to.

Everyone had worried thoughts as they tried to get a hold of her. "Do you think he will be able to fix it?" Alan asked as the rest of them tried to get a hold of Carrie.

Tucker though just simply replied trying to make a joke out of it by saying, "What the bleeding nose or the relationship?"

"Tucker!" Sam, Jazz, and Valerie shouted in unison and sending a slap across the head.

"Why do I always get the worst out of this?" he asked himself before he started to try and pinpoint where Carrie was with his PDA.

Up on the roof of Casper High, Danny phased through, and looked around the sky as he tried to see where Carrie took off to. "Carrie? Carrie?! It's Danny, please I just want to apologize and talk to you! Please, don't leave me like that! I love you!" Danny pleaded over the Fenton Phone.

He didn't have to worry about Carrie being out of radio distance, because he heard someone crying around the corner of one of the ventilation ducts. When he came around he saw Carrie was just sitting with her back up against the Air Conditioning unit starring out over the schoolyard.

"Carrie, are you ok? I just want to talk please." Danny stated as he started walking closer to her slowly, he was slightly afraid since she did attack him not a mere few minutes ago. Carrie turned around to see that he was getting close to her and he could see the pain that was coming out in her expression. "Carrie let's just talk. I'm just going to sit right here, ok?" Danny said as he just sat on the corner of the A/C unit that they were both leaning up against. Carrie just started to sniffle as she wiped her eyes with her gloves before saying,

"Danny I don't know what to say… I mean, seriously, I thought we got over this after we got kicked out of the truck and now look at us. I gave you a bloody nose and sent you flying into a wall…I don't want to do that to you again." Carrie said as the tears started to fill up in her pink eyes again.

Danny responded to her that it's what will happen for the rest of their lives. No matter what, they are going to have arguments over the most stupid little things in life and that everyone does it. "It's not a big deal, Car. I've had worse you know…" He stated while he reached over and tried to put his hand on Carrie's shoulder; but she jerked out of his touch while facing another direction.

"Please…sending your boyfriend into a concrete wall is a big deal to me, Danny. I've been thinking up here." Carrie stated while putting her face into her arms with her knees up against her chest.

Danny at first didn't know what she was talking about, but he had a bad feeling of what she was referring to, "Carrie, come on…We can make this work!" Danny pleaded as he came around the corner on his knees pleading.

Carrie turned around and cocked an eyebrow wondering why he said that and he was on his knees begging. "No, Danny…I wasn't thinking of breaking up with you, but I think we need to spend some time apart from each other just to cool off and figure out what we're going to do." Carrie stated as she kneeled down as well and held his hands. Danny quickly replied to her that this is sometimes the first step to breaking up and he didn't even want to go down that road. "Danny, I'm sorry…but please, I need some time to think by myself and probably you do too. So I'm might not even going to the dance tonight…later on we can talk to see where it goes from there." Carrie explained as she got up and started to walk towards the edge of the roof.

Danny was about to beg, but he knew she had had made up her mind. So he finally agreed that maybe it was better for them to have some time apart. Carrie smiled and walked back towards him saying, "Don't worry Phantom, it will only be for a bit. We just need to relax from each other. Just be careful out there. I love you."

"I love you too, Angel." Danny replied with a smile as they only hugged.

Carrie then took off in a flash while Danny just waved good bye in the direction where she disappeared to. Though as soon as he couldn't see her, anymore he drop to his knees and started to cry slightly. "I can't believe I'm such an idiot. I failed miserably, Addison on your advice." Danny said to himself as the tears were just falling from his eyes, while pounding the roof with his fist. He then got up and flew off towards home to think of something to try and get Carrie back. He didn't care if he was going to missing the rest of his classes; he was too hurt to even worry about that.

Carrie as well was crying her heart out, while she was still flying around thinking what to do. She then noticed the ring on her finger that Danny gave her. She gazed at it thinking when he gave it to her and told her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She quickly shut her eyes to try and get rid of the thought, slipped the ring off her finger, and put it in her pocket before she took off into the general direction of the cottage. She too didn't care if she was going to be missing the rest of her classes.

Nocturne saw this through his little dream cloud as he saw Danny and Carrie take off in different directions, crying. "I can't believe that worked. Now it's time to get to work and as of now I have enough power to start taking over Amity Park." He said sinisterly while looking back to where his sleepwalkers were just putting the helmet on the janitor they took from Danielle and Carlos's middle school. "Now no one is going to stop me." Nocturne chuckled to himself before he started to laugh sinisterly throughout the campsite.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: A Sleepy Town**_

As Danny landed in his bedroom and transformed back to human form, he quickly pulled out his phone to see if Carrie called; but so far, nothing. He was just about to push her speed dial number, when he realized that he should not pressure her. It would probably make it worse. So he closed his phone and tucked it back into his jean pocket.

"No. I don't want to push it. I'll just let her relax and let her call me. I want to be with her, but I don't want her to get mad for me just calling her." Danny said to himself as he went to his door and locked it. He then went back to a chair that was near the window, sat down, laid his phone on a little table next to the chair, and watched out his window thinking on where Carrie was.

Meanwhile…

Carrie was just landing at the cottage. She was still crying, but not as much when she took off from the school. Before she entered the place, she noticed that the lake was now completely iced over, the trees had snow on them, there were icicles hanging from the roof, and the snow was almost waist high. "I can't believe it snows this much up here." she said to herself as she walked up to the front door and phased through before she turned into her human form.

"This place brings back so many memories." Carrie said to herself sadly as she gripped her bare arms and looked down at the floor where she and Danny fell through the door and was lying on the floor French kissing for the first time ever. The thoughts were coming back to her in full blast until she shut her eyes and tried to blank out the thought. She didn't want to think about it; not when she wanted some time alone. Every time she tried to be or think alone, she just couldn't stop thinking if Danny was ok. She loved him very much. What else can she do?

"I think I should call him just to see how he is doing." Carrie said to herself as she sat down on the couch and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She stared as her thumb was over to hit Danny's selected phone number. She bit her lower lip wondering if she should call him. She was actually about to hit the talk button when all of a sudden the phone started to ring right in her hand.

Carrie was startled when the phone went off. At first she thought it was Danny, but on closer inspection, the caller Identification showed that it was Sam's that was calling. "Hello?" Carrie stated putting the phone to her ear, knowing who it was.

"Carrie, its Sam."

"Hey Sam. Sorry I took off from school like that. I just need some time alone." Carrie responded to her best friend as she took her shoes off and put her legs up on the couch.

Sam though was really concerned about her and Danny, so she asked if they did break up.

"No Sam, we're not breaking up. We're just taking some time to be on our own right now. I'm up at the cottage that we visited with Addison and Melanie before they both became ghosts. I just need some time alone to think of what I should do, Sam." Carrie said in a monotone voice as she lit the fire place up with the fire from her hands

"Ok Carrie…" Sam answered, sounding like she wasn't convinced; but the Goth didn't pressure, "Will you at least be thinking of coming to the dance? Because it wouldn't be the same without you guys, even if you both have to come just as friends right now."

Carrie sighed before explained to her best friend that she didn't know and that she was going to think about it. In the meantime, she just wanted some peace and quiet.

"Ok Car, I'll talk to you later. Be careful and I hope you two get back together." Sam stated after a long pause.

"Don't worry, Sam. We will." Carrie answered staring at the flames in the fireplace, "Bye."

"Later." Sam replied before both of them hung up their phones. Carrie put her phone down on the table before she just started to ball up with tears.

"I should have never done that to Danny. I should have just let him say what he wanted to say. Why did I go and shoot him like that?" The girl halfa asked herself as she held her hands to her face. She then thought why not think about it over a nice hot bath? That would help by relaxing her and help her think straight. She got up to do the task at hand.

Back at Amity Park…

Danny was already in the shower thinking on what he was going to do. No ifs, ands, or buts; he wanted to be with Carrie for the rest of his life. "I should have agreed with her on this. I mean it probably is Nocturne and I'm just stupid enough not to realize it sometimes." Danny mumbled as he stared at the wall in front of him, "From now on, I'm just going to agree with everything she says. That way there we don't get into nasty fights like we had today." Danny said in a frustrated tone as he banged the tiled wall in the bathroom.

However, when he pounded the wall, his father shouted at the top of his lungs on what ectoplasm life form was in that bathroom.

"Don't worry, Dad. It's your only son that's in here right now. If you don't mind I like to be at peace for a couple of minutes." Danny shouted back as he was wetting his hair under the hot water.

"Danny! What do you think you're doing home?! You have school, mister! You're not going to start skipping now, are you young man? Get your little skinny butt out of there before I..." Jack shouted to his son; it was already bad enough Danny came in late last night, but skipping school?

Danny, though came right back yelling at him. "Excuse me, dad but its only one day of school! Plus it's the last day of school before the holidays. The reason why I am here is because Carrie and I had a fight; we needed some alone time for a bit! Can you please leave me alone?!"

Jack didn't take too kindly that his son was talking back to him and he was about to yell at him that he was going to be grounded much longer when he realized that Danny said he and Carrie had a fight. The orange-jumpsuited man was shocked. He never thought his son and Lauren's daughter would EVER fight.

"Uh son…?" Jack stated after a long pause, "I didn't realize that. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. If there's anything you want to talk about, just let me know. I'll tell your mother in case she sees why you're home so early from school. Feel better, son." Jack said in a sorrowful tone before he left his son to his lonesome.

Danny just sighed in relief as he went back to feeling the hot water splashing up against his face. "Thanks Dad. I can use the alone time." Danny said to himself as went back to washing himself.

20 Minutes later…

Danny came out in a towel and boxers, feeling very refreshed. He was just about to reach his room, when his mother came up to him and hugged her dear son tightly. "Mom?" The boy halfa stated in surprise.

"Danny, I just heard the news from your father. I'm sorry about you and Carrie. I really hope you two work things out." His mother stated closing her eyes, holding Danny close, and rubbing his wet black hair.

Danny was stiff, "Um…I hope so too." His only reply.

"If there is anything you need, tell me. Ok sweetie?" Maddie implied as she released from her son hug.

At first Danny didn't know what to say, but he then asked if his grounding can be lifted.

A long pause, "Alright Danny, I'll lift the grounding but only this once. Next time I won't be so gratifying." Maddie replied as she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before she headed back down towards the lab.

Before Danny went in to his room, he smiled and said... "I'm surprised that worked just asking her that." He went into his room to dry off, change, and think on what he was going to do next. As he walked in, he didn't notice that Bandit snuck right behind him. It wasn't until Danny sat down on the bed when the big puppy dog rested his head on Danny's knee. "Hey buddy. I see you're in the same state I am in. I miss Carrie and you miss your old masters don't you?" The only way the dog respond was by licking Danny's hand. He just smiled and patted the dog's head before he replied, "Don't worry Bandit. Everything will be ok.

Back at the cottage…

Carrie was just getting undressed as the water was filling up the bath tub. When she stuck her foot in it was freezing cold. "Hmm, nothing that a little heat can't fix." Carrie said to herself as she lit up her hand with a fire ball before launching it into the tub. When the fireball made contact, steam came up. She put her hand into the water just making sure if it the right temperature. Sure enough, it was very hot.

When she got it, Carrie sighed in relief as she just sank down into the tub. "Man, this feels wonderful…hmm…" Carrie said to herself while smiling as she shut her eyes and started to doze off. Her thoughts were starting to unwind from today and the water was warming up her entire body. "I miss Danny now." She whispered while opening her eyes, looking depressed again, "Next time before we ever start to fight amongst each other, we'll stop ourselves and that goes especially for me."

Carrie nodded firmly on this decision as she grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started to wash her long brown hair. As she was in the middle of her business, her phone went off and she was a bit annoyed; for she was just starting to relax. "Please let it not be Danny. Please let it not be Danny." Carrie said to herself as she quickly washed her face from the suds, dried her hands from a nearby towel, and reached over grab her cell that was placed on the counter next to the bathtub. She looked at her tiny screen to see that it was her mom calling.

She sighed, "Hey Mom. Before you start to freak, don't. Cause I'm really not in the mood to be hearing lectures on why I shouldn't skip school, and yada yada…" Carrie stated sarcastically as she slumped back down in the tub.

But Carrie didn't have to worry, for Lauren knew why she had to get away. Maddie told her everything. The two were best friends ever since high school, so they always told each other on what was happening.

"Don't worry, Caroline sweetie. Take all the time you need to rest and think. You'll find the right decision to make." Lauren answered as Carrie was taken by surprise, "Come home soon ok? I love you."

"Love you too, mom. Bye." Carrie responded, hung up, and put her phone down. She slumped down deeper, and deeper into the tub as she dozed off into a deep sleep.

There was commotion in the air as Carrie woke up out of the tub. She quickly grabbed the closest towel she could find and ran outside to see the sky was dark green and that Amy had shown up on the front step.

"Hey sis, long time no see! Ready to finally meet your fate?" the blond haired Demon asked as she posed ready to strike.

Carrie just growled and immediately transformed into her ghost form. She was just about to attack when Danny appeared out of the blue. "Hey Danny! Boy, am I glad you are here! You want to help me take out the trash? Carrie asked as she got into a battle stance.

Danny just smiled sinisterly and replied, "It will be my pleasure." Though instead of fighting Amy, he turned towards Carrie and fired his green ecto blast. Carrie was shocked to see this and she jumped out of the way just in time to see the front door of the cabin get blown apart. Carrie covered her head from the blast as she looked to see that Danny really meant to hurt her.

"Danny, what the heck are you doing? The enemy is standing right next to you!" Carrie shouted as she picked herself up. Danny though didn't answer her at first. He just charged towards her and tried to either kick her or punch her. "Come on, Danny seriously! Stop this, I thought you loved me?" Carrie shouted as she used her speed to dodge everything that the boy halfa tried to throw at her.

Danny just kept on trying to hit her anyway he could, but with no such luck. She was just too fast to get hit. "Look here, would you please listen to me and stop trying to hit me?! Why are you acting like this?" Carrie shouted to what she thought was her boyfriend.

What she didn't know was that Amy was now nowhere to be seen. She looked frantically for the Demon until finally out of know where she just came out of the blue and gave Carrie an upper cut right to the face. Carrie went crashing into the boathouse that was down by the water. When she impacted the roof, the entire thing collapsed right on top of her. It was nothing but silence for a minute until Carrie shouted. "THAT IS IT!" The rubble that was left of the boat house exploded into a million little pieces with the figure of a blazing Carrie walking out of the fire with her eyes glowing dark red and her entire body was in flames.

Danny and Amy were annoyed but sort of shocked to see Angel come out of the fire and whatever she touched engulfed into flames. "Danny, I don't know why you're attacking me and you're on the side of this tramp, but we are through!" Carrie scowled as she tensed for battle itching for a fight.

"Carrie, you have been trying to get under my pants, ever since you laid eyes on me!" Danny finally stated, "Your half sister here Amy is compassionate and she listens to whatever I have to say. We tried once years ago but it never worked out between us and now you're the enemy Carrie Demon." Danny replied pointing his finger at her like he was accusing her of something.

Carrie went from furious to confuse when she heard what Danny had to say. She was just about to ask him what he meant by that when she was hit by the side with yellow and orange plasma beam which sent her flying into the forest.

When she got up from the attack she was in really deep pain. "Oh men please don't tell me who it was that hit me was..." Carrie said hoping it wasn't Recon and Prowler that hit her. However she didn't need to finish her sentence when she saw both of them ready to take her out.

"You're finished Demon, prepare to meet your maker." Addison said in a deadly tone while Melanie just nodded her head and formed her ecto blades.

"Guys, seriously it's me Carrie Francess AKA Carrie Angel, what the in the whole Ghost Zone is going on here?" Carrie shouted as she looked all around to see all four of them surrounded her.

"Carrie you were never an Angel, you were always a Demon and since you were part of killing Melanie, you are going to pay for what you did to my cousin's girl! You will now suffer the consequences!" Danny shouted his hand started to glow green and everyone else's hands was glowing too.

Carrie was dreading with fear now. She was still really confused, though on why Danny kept on calling her a Demon. But then she realized why, when she saw her half ditzy sister wearing her outfit; only difference is, the emblem on her chest and her earrings was A, plus Amy didn't have horns or sharp teeth. Carrie then looked at herself to see that she was now in Amy's red and black outfit, and her hands flung to the top of her head to feel horns and then her mouth to feel sharp fangs. "You have got to be kidding me! This is not who I am." Carrie pleaded while she was on her knees begging for her life to be spared.

The others just shook their heads no and fired all their beams toward Carrie. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carrie screamed as she woke up and bolted straight out of the tub.

Gasping for air and realizing that she was still in the bathroom in the cottage, she quickly got out. She felt very frightened on what just happened. She quickly dried herself off, fixed her long golden brown hair, and got dressed in her everyday attire before she changed into her ghost form to see if it was a dream. When her transformation was complete she sighed in relief know that it was her own outfit, same silver long hair, glowing pink eyes, and the same CA emblem on her chest with earrings to match. She was still Carrie Angel.

"Man it was only a dream." Carrie sighed with relief as she changed back into her human form and collapsed on the bed as soon she was in the master bedroom.

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the promise ring that Danny gave her. She gazed at it and some tears were coming out of her eyes. She knew that if she ever had a frightening moment like the nightmare she just had, Danny would have been there to comfort her. Just like that nightmare she had last night. "I miss Danny already. I should have never told him that I needed time alone. Man, I must be stupid." Carrie said to herself as she slipped the ring back on the finger that she took it off of. She then made sure that everything was neat and tidy in the cabin so that it looked like nothing was being used in there. She then phased through the front door, transformed into her ghost form, and flew off though she was going to take her sweet time to get there. She wanted to enjoy the flight and rid of her mind of that terrible nightmare.

Carrie then looked back at the cabin. Ever since Addison told them that it was magical for some reason, she can see what he meant. She smiled at this thought and kept on flying.

Meanwhile…

Back in town, Danielle and Carlos were doing their own thing on trying to find out what or who it was that took those people that went missing and the Janitor from their middle school.

Both of them landed a little exhausted down by the mall, but they kept searching around to see if there was a trail they can find. "Carlos, this is hopeless." Danielle stated after awhile, "We've been looking for hours and so far we have not found anything that will lead us to this creep. I think we better get Danny and Carrie in on this." Danielle suggested as they sat on top of the mall roof wondering where to go from there.

Carlos though just told her that he was not going to give up on this. They did after all make a promise to themselves to leave their older counterparts out of it so they can relax at the school dance. Danielle sighed and agreed with him that he was right. Both of the clones just smiled at each other and blushed a little when they made eye contact, before they huddled together and watched the sun start to go down over the town.

"I know that we're supposed to be looking for these missing people…but seeing the sunset with the snow on the ground, it's kind of beautiful to watch. Just like your eyes, Danielle." Carlos said as he blushed even more and looked into his partner's green eyes.

Danielle smiled a little and her face too started to turn red even more as she looked away slightly. She then looked up into his big purple eyes and asked him if he was being serious or was he just pulling her leg right now.

Carlos just gazed right back at her and said in a serious tone that was really unlike him, "Really, I am being serious here, Danielle; I would never pull a prank on a moment like this.

Danielle and Carlos's faces both went red more as they leaned in for a soft gentle kiss. When their lips parted Danielle felt a lump in her throat as her heart started to pound faster in her chest. Carlos cleared his throat and rubbed the back of neck, "Man that felt good." Danielle replied a she put her gloved hand on his cheek. Carlos just agreed and he was glad it was quiet for them, even at the mall, to not be bothered.

It then hit Danielle, "Wait a minute. Carlos, it's too quiet."

"What do you mean?" The young silver-haired boy asked, not getting what she meant.

"I mean, we're at the mall around Christmas time. Usually you hear people yell to grab the last Christmas gift, Carolers singing down in the main promenade, and kids whining to their parents about seeing Santa. Plus the parking lot would be full of people and cars would come in and out. But look, no one is outside and it's too quiet." Danielle stated as they looked down into the lot full of cars but nothing was moving. Something was up and Danielle decided to take a look in the mall and Carlos was not far behind.

When they moved up to one of the skylights window panels, Danielle peaked inside to see and she was shocked when she saw everybody in the mall sleeping. "OK this is getting way too weird; this is not something you see every day. Come on." Danielle said as she phased through the glass down in the mall with Carlos not far behind. When they reached the second floor and landed they noticed that everyone was fast asleep. Parents, kids, employees, old people; everyone except for the two clones were fast asleep in the mall.

"Danielle, look over there. It's the ghost that the gym teacher saw." Carlos whispered as he pointed to the sleepwalker that was picking up 4 people at once. Danielle and Carlos quickly flew over to get a better look. As they came to a corner, they stopped, and Carlos was the one to peak around to see who it was. "That's our suspect Danielle; he's just around corner grabbing another person." Carlos whispered. He was just about to jump out and attack the sleepwalker when all of a sudden Danielle grabbed him from behind and pulled him back deeper down the alleyway that lead to an access door.

"Danielle what are you doing? Let's take this guy while we have the chance." Carlos argued with her. Danielle though just gave him a stern glare before she annoyingly pointed to another area of the mall to show him there was more than just one. "You have got to be kidding me…There are more of these things?" Carlos whispered harshly as he slapped his forehead.

Danielle just nodded her head and looked around to see there was at least 15 sleepwalkers grabbing sleeping people and heading off into the same direction. "Maybe we should get them now Carlos. There's too many of them." Danielle suggested as she kept on holding onto Carlos's shoulders.

"No way Danielle. If they're all the same, then that means there's at least one ghost controlling them. If we find him and take him, out the rest will fall. Now let's follow them." Carlos suggested, and they both flew off after the sleepwalkers but the made sure that they were out of sight. It wasn't long until the two clones saw the sleepwalkers start to land near Camp Skull and Crossbones on Lake Eerie. They both landed just on the outside of one of the cabins to peek inside. Before they looked through the window, they noticed drag marks of peoples' feet being taking into the cabin.

"This doesn't look good. Let's just look, get out of here, and get help." Danielle suggested before both halfa clones looked over the window sill. When they peaked over, the room had at least six people and they were all sleeping. Danielle though was starting to fill up with rage when she saw Amy and Richard sleeping down on the beds. "I am going to put those two in a permanent sleep right here right now." Danielle scowled as she tried to phase through the wall. Carlos though held her back to try and calm her down. He then pointed out to her that they were victims too. He pointed out to the metal like helmet devices that were strapped to their heads just like the other victims.

"So, who is behind all this I wonder?" Danielle asked her counterpart as they looked at each other. Just then a shadowy figure grew over the two and replied. "Oh I will tell you, my children. But you won't be able to do anything once I'm done with you." Nocturne said as he looked down at the two clones. The power from the dreams people were having had made Nocturne at least 3 times his normal size.

"Ah! Danielle maybe we should go get help and RUN!" Carlos shouted as he grabbed his partner and flew off like a bat out of hell. Nocturne just simply laughed sinisterly at the two as they disappeared into the sun setting sky.

Making sure they weren't being followed, Carlos and Danielle landed on top of the water tower to take a little breather. "I think he is way out of our league, Danielle." Carlos said as he recovered from being out of breath.

"Jeez you think?! Now do you want to get help from Danny and Carrie?" Danielle asked in an annoying tone.

Carlos though was thinking before he explained to her that he still did not want to get help from them. But he knew who he can go to get help. Danielle though didn't like this idea either. She thought it was a lot worse than to go and get their older counterparts. Carlos just ignored her and took off like a bolt of lightning with Danielle close behind telling him that this was a really bad idea.

Back at FentonWorks

Danny was just sitting in his room after telling to Tucker on his cell phone that he and Carrie would probably be not coming to the dance tonight. "Seriously dude! At least show up." Tucker pleaded over the phone. Danny though just sat in his room with Bandit lying next to him. He was probably was not going to show up and that Carrie wasn't going to either. "Ok I tried. Listen though if you change your mind call me ok? Me, Sam, Steve and Val are all heading out now. We hope you and Carrie change your minds and show up. Later Danny." Tucker replied as he hung up his end of the phone.

Danny did the same as he laid his phone down on to the table that was next to his bed, he then scratched Bandit's head and sighed that he decided to stay home. "Man this is the worst time of my life. How could this get any more terrible?" Danny asked himself even though he was looking at Bandit. The poor pup just whimpered a little in reply. Danny couldn't help but smile and he gave the dog a kiss on the forehead. "You can always help lift my spirits a little, hey Bandit." Danny asked the family pet while the only response he got was the dog sitting up and wagging his tail.

Just then the phone rang again and Danny went from being a little lightened to being miserable. He picked it up, flipped it open, and said slightly agitated, "Tucker I thought I told you guys that..." Danny started to say think that it was his best friend, but it was a certain girl he thought would never talk to him again.

"Danny its Carrie, relax will ya?" Carrie's voice rang through the phone, causing Danny to sit up more straight, "I'll be at my place in a few minutes. Can you come to my front door in about half an hour to forty five minutes? There's something we need to talk about. I love you, see you shortly. Oh and dress up in something nice, k handsome? See ya." That's all what she said before she hung up.

Danny was lost in thought until he started to smile and jump for joy. "Man I better get ready! I don't want to go to the dance looking like this!" He stated looking down at his everyday outfit before he turned to the dog, "Sorry Bandit, looks like we won't be hanging out tonight. But tomorrow, I will take you for a walk how's that sound?" Danny asked with a smile. The big puppy just wagged his tail and he jumped up on Danny licking him to death like saying, 'Deal'. The boy halfa laughed as he managed to push the big dog down and ran to his closet to get his best suit on.

At Casper High, everyone was dressed up nicely for the dance. It was the last day before school was closed for the holidays and they decided to make it a somewhat formal dance but yet there was a lot of club music, and they even hired a professional DJ.

Tucker, Sam, Alan, Jazz, Steve, and Valerie were all there. Dash, Paulina, Kwan, and Star showed up later and they stayed away from the group that Danny and Carrie usually hung out with. Paulina and Star wore their best dresses while Dash and Kwan wore dress pants, shirts with ties and their leather jackets.

Sam was dressed in a black and purple dress with a black leather purse with a purple spider on the front. Tucker wore a black tuxedo with a gag bow tie that lit up the message, (the ladies man but he's taken.) though he still wore the red beret. Jazz was wearing a dark blue dress that was strapless and she was wearing a locket that Alan gave her, around her neck. Alan was almost wearing the exact same thing as Tucker except for the gag bow tie and the beret. Val wore a red dress that sparkled up when she was around any light and a gold necklace. Steven was wearing his military dress uniform with full medals. His shoes were black and very shiny that Tucker was actually using them as a mirror to see if there was leftover food in his teeth.

"Tucker, do you mind not looking at your mouth with my shoes? Seriously, you have no idea how long it takes to polish these." Steve said as he looked kind of awkward at the fact Tucker was on his hands and knees looking into his polished shoes. Sam sighed before she leaned down and pulled her boyfriend up on to his feet and told him to smarten up or he was not going to cuddle later tonight.

"Yes dear." The techno geek sighed as he looked down. Sam just smiled slightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jazz on the other hand, was worried sick about Danny and Carrie; even though they had arguments before, they never used language, let alone attacked each other. Alan can see the expressions of concern on her face and he decided to take her out on to the dance floor for the very first dance.

"Alan wait, even though we set this up, I'm not that much of a dancer." Jazz told her boyfriend, looking very nervous as he brought her right into the center.

"Jazz, relax. Danny and Carrie are inseparable. Remember when you told me that Addison said to you before Richard and Amy let hell broke loose that all couples have their spats?" Alan questioned with a smile.

"Yeah?" Jazz nodded.

"Like he said, no matter how much you fight, as long as you deeply love the other, you will always forgive each other in the end, and that tells everyone else that couple is meant for each other. Danny and Carrie both have special bond that keeps them like that. It doesn't matter how many fights they get, it just takes time for them cool down and see how much they mean to each other." Alan explained very wisely as Jazz stared up at her boyfriend's indifferent eye colors; the left green eye and right blue eye, "It's like with us. We may have fights, but we always make up in the end. Since I never lie, and you hate being proved wrong, it works out."

Jazz smiled at what he said and she just rested her head on his shoulder while they danced the night away. Valerie and Steve also went out onto the dance floor to try and get people starting to join in.

"I am really glad I met you that first time at the football field, Steve. I just knew we were meant to be." Valerie stated as she gazed up into his dark brown eyes. Steve just replied if it wasn't for a certain someone that picked him to help out he wouldn't be here right now holding Valerie in his arms. Both of them just gazed into each other's eyes and kissed.

Tucker and Sam though were just waiting to hear from either Danny and/or Carrie. "Sam, I don't think they're coming. It's already started and they're not here. Maybe they have broken up." the geek said hoping that they would pop in the door any second. Sam though told him that Danny and Carrie would never do that; they are inseparable.

Just then both of their phones were vibrating. When they opened them up to read what they said. Sam's said, "I'll be at the dance with Danny." While Tucker's had the exact same text, but with Carries name instead.

Both of them felt relieved to find out that Danny and Carrie did not break up so they decided to take out on the dance floor. What anyone didn't realize was that, someone else was watching the entire event open up on the dance floor. Nocturne was outside with a few of his sleep walkers. "These specimens will do nicely, now that I have most of the town. Sleep walkers, go." He commanded.

Everyone who was inside the gym was just going with the flow of the music. They didn't even know what was happening until it was too late; they all started to fall asleep. Val was the only one to know that the sleepwalkers were starting to attack, when her sensors were going off on her bracelet. She tried to react but Steve was already fast asleep and he fell on top of her. "Steve will you please get off of..." Valerie at first said out loud but then she was put to sleep by the sleepwalkers.

Within minutes, everyone was a sleep and none of them could do a thing about it. "Sleepwalkers take these teens back to our base of operations; now that we almost have the town, no one will be able to stop us. Not even those stupid halfas Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel can stop me now." Nocturne chuckled as he took off into the sky with his sleepwalkers in full pursuit with as many students that they can carry in their hands.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Dance to Never Forget**_

Danny was quickly getting ready as fast as he can for the dance. He tried to find something really formal to wear. "Come on! Where is it?! I know I was wearing it at Addison's and Melanie's wedding." He argued with himself as he kept on digging through his closet. Bandit was just sitting on the bed as clothes kept on piling all around him, while he stared or sniff them. After a few good minutes, Danny came to the conclusion the suit he was looking for wasn't in his room.

"Mom, have you seen my tuxedo from Addi and Mel's wedding?! It was in my closet and now I can't find it!" Danny shouted as he stuck his head outside his bedroom door trying to hide the fact that he was only in his underwear; he was still in his modest stage. Maddie just shouted back at him that it was hanging up in the closet in the laundry room zipped up in a bag so that nothing would get into it. As soon as he heard that, Danny ran as fast as he could down to the laundry room and just stormed the closet to finally come upon his tux he wore the other day.

Maddie was wondering what all the commotion was about. When she came into the laundry room, she was shocked to find the entire room wrecked with her son standing in the middle in his boxers with the suit behind him. After the shock effect was over, Maddie put her hands on her hips and gave Danny an annoyed look while he smiled sheepishly.

"Daniel James Fenton! What is the meaning of this mess?! Answer me right now, young man!" Maddie asked in a very upset tone.

Danny though just quickly explained to her that Carrie called back and that she wanted him to be in something nice and be at her front door in forty five minutes. Maddie didn't know what to say; she was really upset because her son made an entire mess of the laundry hamper. However she was happy that her son and her best friend's daughter were going back out again together.

"Oh Danny I'm proud of you that you are going back out with Carrie. But next time you need to find something important that I put away, please come and ask me to get it for you before you go and destroy the house. I'm serious, you're sometimes like your father you know that?" Maddie implied as she hugged her son. Danny was having a hard time breathing due to the fact his mother was smothering him to death.

"Thanks mom can you let me go? I need to get ready and go get Carrie." Danny mumbled as he tried to get out of his mother's death grip.

Maddie quickly let her son go and he just smiled as ran right back upstairs trying to get dress as fast as he can. Maddie smiled in the general direction of Danny's door before she went back to work on a new anti ghost device. While that was happening Danielle and Carlos came in through the front door in their human forms. "Hey you two, you guys want anything to eat?" Maddie asked as the two clones ran passed her and headed straight for the lab.

"No thank you mom! Carlos and I have something to do right now! We're trying to get a gift for Danny and Carrie for Christmas!" Danielle replied really fast as she ran down the stairs dragging Carlos with her. Maddie tried to ask them what they were getting Danny and Carrie for Christmas, but they were already out of earshot when they reached the bottom step of the lab.

Down in the lab Jack was sort of picking up from the wedding still and he was also working on some of his projects of course. When he noticed Danielle and Carlos at the bottom of the steps, he stated, "Hey kids! What do you think of the new weapons I'm making?" Jack asked as he saw the two clones running across the lab.

Danielle and Carlos shouted to him in unison that they had to do something first as Danielle opened the Fenton Portal.

Jack was about to abruptly tell them not to go in there, but it was too late for both of the kids quickly transformed into their ghost forms and took off into the Ghost Zone. "Those two are starting to act like Danny and Carrie…" Jack whispered while rolling his eyes, "Oh well…I hope Addi and Mel like these new weapons when they come back from their honeymoon for Christmas." Jack said to himself as he held one of them in his hands.

What he didn't know was that one of the sleep walkers fazed into the lab. Probably due to the fact that Jack had deactivated the house ghost defense, thinking there was going to be no ghost attacks.

"Oh boy, just wait until they open these on Chris..." Jack was just about to finish when he fell into a deep sleep from the powder that came off the drone's hands. It then let Jack fall to the ground with a loud thumb before it phased through the floor.

Meanwhile…

"Jack sweetie, come up and eat dinner! I made your favorite, ham smothered in fudge!" Maddie shouted to her husband while taking out the warm ham with fudge from the oven. Usually as soon as he heard the F-word, he would be storming through the house and chow down the entire ham in just seconds. But this time, he didn't come up.

"That's odd… he would never pass up fudge." Maddie said to herself as she started walking towards the entrance to the lab. When she got down stairs she noticed that Jack was on the floor snoring like a storm. "Jack Fenton what...on...ear..." Was all Maddie said until she passed out on top of her husband in a deep sleep.

Upstairs, Danny was just putting on his shoes and he was just about to walk out of his room when Bandit started to whimper again. The boy halfa looked back to see the puppy laying down on his bed, looking so depressed it made even him frown. "Come on Bandit. Nothing's going to happen tonight, and besides Carrie and I will take you for a walk down by the park tomorrow ok? We will be home later tonight so we can spend some time with you, alright big guy?" Danny implied as he petted the dog's head.

Bandit snuffed and looked on straight at the door like how dogs usually feel when the going to be all alone for a while. Danny smiled at him and left his room with the door open, so that Bandit can walk out and do whatever around the house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm heading out to dance now. I don't know when it's going to be finished but I'll have my cell phone on me in case you need me or something ok?!" Danny shouted as he came to the front door. For some reason though no one replied except for Bandit who stuck his head out of Danny's bedroom door.

"Huh…they probably gone out to get something. Oh well, I got my cell phone on me in case something happens." Danny said with a shrug as he glanced at his watch and gasped to see the time, "Oh crud! Carrie told me to meet her about ten minutes ago!"

He phased through the door so that he wouldn't have to lock it. When he got to Carrie's door, he had on a black leather jacket with fleece liner on the inside so that he can stay warm. He also can give it to Carrie if she wanted to borrow incase she got cold. Danny was a bit nervous about knocking on the door. "Just calm down Danny, you always walk up here and knock on the door like always. This is not going to be any different than any of the other times." Danny said nervously as he took one big gulp before he knocked on Carrie's door.

At first there was no answer; he waited a minute before he decided to knock again. The door opened to reveal Vlad, "Why young Daniel come on in. Carrie is just putting the final touches on herself and she'll be downstairs very shortly." Vlad stated with a smile as he guided the young boy halfa into the living room.

Danny accepted and walked into the living room, though making sure he took his shoes off at the door. Then Vlad asked him why both halfas were fighting in the first place, for he thought that they would never happen.

Danny answered him the reason they were arguing was that they both had nightmares last night that felt very real to them; and it made them both very tensed. He left out the part that he slept in Carries room later on that night. He then went on the next morning at school Carrie thought that it was Nocturne that caused them, while he argued that it was all just a coincidence. He then accidentally called her the B-word and Carrie used her energy to send him into a concrete wall. He kept on going on until he told Vlad that Carrie wanted him dressed and meet her here.

Little did both of them know, Carrie was listening to the whole thing up at the top of the steps though making sure she wasn't seen. "Daniel, I have known you and Carrie for so long now that you would always be together; even when I was your arch nemeses." Vlad stated wisely as he held out a hand with a smile, "You two always fought together first as partners and friends, and then it grew to even more. Now that I am an ally and I still see that spark that in the two of you. You are meant to be with her, Daniel. And sure there will be fighting, but every couple fights. Your parents, Lauren and I, even your late cousin and his wife still have arguments. But that doesn't mean you don't stop loving each other, and I see you two in the future as husband and wife. Don't let one little fight get between you two Daniel. You and Carrie were meant to be." Vlad finished as he sat comfortably across from Danny in his easy chair.

Danny smiled and shook the hand of his old nemesis before saying, "I never thought of it that way. Thanks for the advice, Vlad. You help out anyway you can ever since you became good."

Upstairs, Carrie smiled and had a tear roll down her cheek before she wiped it away and started walking downstairs. Both Vlad and Danny heard the sound of footsteps and they both stood up while they gawked at how beautiful Carrie looked. She came down the stairs slowly with a smile. She wore her long black and pink dress with white gloves, pink heels, and she had her hair up in a bonnet with the promise ring on the finger that Danny gave to her the night before.

"Hey there, handsome. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Carrie asked in a sly but lovely tone in her voice. Danny only replied to her that she wasn't interrupting anything and that she looked amazing, while he blushed. Carrie blushed as well at the remark and giggled a little before she gasped when Danny gave her a Christmas flower to pin on her dress.

"If you two want to be alone, I'll be in the other room." Vlad stated as he gave Carrie an arm hug before he walked into the kitchen. The halfa couple just giggled at the remark before Danny asked,

"So do you want to walk or do you want to fly?"

Carrie told him that she wanted to walk; she wanted to talk along the way. Danny though was a bit concerned by what she meant, however Carrie just told him with a chuckle that it wasn't that kind of talk before she gave him a little love nudge with her elbow.

Danny just chuckled as well while rubbing the back of his head while his whole face turned red. Carrie just grabbed his other hand and sure enough both of them were out the door walking towards the dance. Vlad watched them go and felt the happy feeling swell up in his chest. He was really glad to be a father and husband; something he thought he never feel.

"It's good to see those two together wouldn't you agree, Lauren?" Vlad asked as he was looking out the window watching the two lovebirds walk off down the street. Though when he turned around, Lauren was nowhere in sight. "Lauren are... you... here...?" Vlad shouted before he passed out and crushed to the floor snoring like a log. Just then two more sleepwalkers, who was already carrying a sleeping Lauren, grabbed Vlad before they took off towards their base of operations.

Our two heroes' still don't know what in god's name is going on.

Meanwhile…

On the other side of the Fenton portal in the Ghost Zone, Danielle and Carlos were out searching for help. And the first place they started looking was at Ember's place only a few feet from the portal.

"Carlos I seriously think this is a really bad idea. Look what happened when we almost interrupted Danny and Carrie!" Danielle harshly explained as the male clone floated up to the front porch. Carlos only answered that if they were going to beat this guy anyway they were going to need all the help they can get. So there was no going back now.

Danielle gave him an angry pouty face, showing him she really did not want to go through with this. Carlos ignored her and knocked on the door. At first there was no answer, so Carlos knocked on the door again though a little harder. "Hello?! Addison?! Melanie?! Ember?! Is anybody home?" Carlos shouted at the top of his lungs.

Then both of them heard footsteps coming towards them and they were getting louder with each step. Carlos became frightened a little as the footsteps came closer, so he hid behind Danielle waiting for whoever was going to be screaming right in his face.

As the door flung open, Ember came out onto the porch in a blue bath robe and what looked to be like a facial mask on her face. "If I ever catch one of you dam solicitors rapping on my door again, let's just say you're going to feel pain when I get a hold of you!!!" Ember shouted throwing whatever she can at anything that was out there.

Danielle just scoffed and told Ember it was her and Carlos that knocked at the door. Ember pulled off the mask and she gasped to see an annoyed Danielle and an frighten Carlos. "Hey you two, sorry about that. How's life in the world of the living? And are you guys getting ready for Christmas?" She asked the two clones as she invited them into her place.

Danielle replied that they were getting a gift for the older counterparts but it was getting a little out of hand. They needed to find Addison and Melanie as soon as possible. Ember frowned and stood silent for a moment before saying... "To tell you the truth, guys, I actually don't know where they went to on their honeymoon. And even if I did know, they would've told me they wouldn't want me to tell anyone else where they went. So I'm sorry. The only thing I can say is that they took off in the direction past the island that Skulker use to own. After that, who knows if they kept on going. That's all I can say to help out, sorry."

Both clones just hung their heads low and walked out, but before Danielle closed the door, she asked Ember if she does come back into the world, she was to get a hold of them right away. Ember nodded and she waved good bye and good luck to the two clones as they kept on flying in the Ghost Zone to try and find Recon and Prowler.

"Well that was a dead end. Where do we go to now?" Danielle asked annoyed that they were now stumped. Carlos though kept on thinking until he snapped out of his train of thought when it hit him.

"Danielle, who else knows Addison and Melanie best other than the rest of the family?" Carlos asked his partner as he snapped his fingers.

Danielle was now starting to get really confused on what Carlos was talking about who or what. Though she slapped her forehead on realizing what Carlos was saying.

Both of them went back through the Fenton portal and entered the lab of FentonWorks. The place was way too quiet, which was really odd. Usually they would hear the sounds of tools bashing, sparks flying, and Jack cursing. Though there was nothing but silence. Jack was nowhere to be seen either.

"That's odd, no one is here." Danielle said as she started to move around the lab. Carlos suddenly called her over towards the table to where the big man was working and noticed a small pile of sand. When Danielle saw this she started to tear up and whimper a little. "That…what's his name is going to get what's coming to him for taking my family." Danielle said as her eyes started to glow bright green.

Carlos could see the anger that was building up inside of her so he rested both of his hands on her shoulders to try and calm his partner down. "Don't worry Danielle, we'll get back at him for this." He said as he gazed into her eyes.

It did calm her down a little bit and she smiled at what he said. "Thanks Carlos, now let's hope he's still here so that we are able to track down Melanie and Addison." Danielle replied before they both started to shout out Bandit's name. Within seconds the large half-grown puppy came down stairs to the lab to see who was calling him. At first when he saw Danielle and Carlos in their ghost forms, he backed up into the corner and started growling at both of them.

"It's ok Bandit, it's just us, Danielle and Carlos. It's ok boy. Come here, who's a good dog?" Danielle said as she transformed back in her human form to let the puppy sniff her hand. As Bandit slowly walked forward and sniffed his new master's hand, he knew who it was and he just jumped on Danielle, licking her to death. Carlos was relieved to see the dog be all friendly with Danielle. But as he stepped forward towards his partner, Bandit saw this out of the corner of his eye and started growling at him. "Carlos, quickly change back and let him sniff you before he bites you." Danielle whispered.

Carlos didn't need to be told twice; he quickly changed back into his human form and let the dog sniff his hand. Bandit just licked his hand as Carlos just scratched the back of his head. "Now that he knows who we are as ghosts, you think he'll be able to search and recognize his old masters? I mean, he just was growling at us that we were completely different in our ghost forms. How is he going to know Addison and Melanie now that they're past on?" Danielle asked as she slipped the leash over Bandit's neck.

Carlos answered that no matter how many masters a dog has gone through he will always remember his first even if they are long gone. "How the hell do you know all of this?!" Danielle asked with disbelief while she transformed into her ghost form.

"Danielle, I DO sometimes pay attention in class and I read some books from the Dog Whisperer." Carlos answered with an annoyed look, "Now do we have anything with Melanie's or Addison's scent on it?" Carlos asked before he as well transformed.

Danielle just chuckled at Carlos from his comment and explained to him that the only thing that was down here that can helped them were the combats that Melanie got shot in which were over in the corner of the lab. She started to tear up from the memory of that day when they found out Melanie had passed on. "Danielle come on…past is the past. Besides they both still come around to see us." Carlos reassured her as he held her close to his side.

Danielle just nodded and went to grab the old combats to let Bandit sniff them. As soon as he took a good whiff, the dog went to work. First he started sniffing around the floor of the lab. He then pointed his nose up to the Fenton portal and started barking like there was no tomorrow. "You see Danielle? It is going to work. He's already on the trail! Let's go." Carlos said with delight as he jumped through the portal. Danielle smiled and went in right after him. Though as Danielle came through the other side she stopped in mid air and realized that the leash was tight.

"Come on Bandit, it's not that bad, come here." Danielle grunted as she pulled the leash towards her; within seconds Bandit came popping through the portal and landed right on poor little Danielle. Carlos started to laugh at this before his partner gave him a stern look of, 'Stop laughing and help me up.'

As soon as Carlos untangled them, Bandit started to sniff around one of the rocks that were near the portal and after a few short minutes, he had the scent again, and he was back on the trail. Both of the clones smiled with joy and they took off with Bandit barking and pointing his nose to whatever direction the scent of Melanie's clothes were leading them.

On the island that Skulker used to own… Addison and Melanie were having the time of their life just being together with each other as man and wife. Both of them were just relaxing together, holding each other while they were in one of the heated ponds, watching the black and green sky of the Ghost Zone. "It's a good thing Skulker is no longer here or else he would have tried to hunt us down by now. Who knew this place would be so relaxing." Addison stated as he just sat back along the wall of the pond with a relaxed smile on his face.

"How about being with your spouse completely naked and letting her massage your entire body for pleasure. Isn't that relaxing enough for you?" Melanie replied in a seductive tone as she sat on top of her husband pinning his arms on the stones.

Addison smiled and chuckled at her before he asked if she was interrogating him or was it that she wanted some fun. Mel just gave him a sly smile before her lips and his made contact and starting to enjoy themselves. "You are crazy when you get like this." Addison told his wife with a smile as he was taking a breather from their lips being locked together for so long. Mel only answered by giving him a sly smile. They were just about to go back to their business, when Addison's eyes shot wide open feeling a sharp pain coming from his gut.

"Addison sweetie, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Melanie asked with concern as she quickly got off her man and sat by his side to see what the problem was. Addison just kept on holding his gut until the pain went away. "No Mel, you didn't hurt me, I'm ok. I just had this gut feeling that something was happening back home, that's all." He grunted as he felt the pain start to go away.

Melanie smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before asking if they wanted to cut the honeymoon short to see what's going on back home. Addison shook his head no and replied... "Mel we're not going to ruin this moment of being naked together and making love all because of a gut feeling I had. If it gets worse, then I'll be concerned, but until then…come here, beautiful." He pulled his wife back on top of him, locking lips with each other, and started to go at it again. Melanie was just enjoying every minute of it as she kept on moaning, shouting his name, and grasping Addison's back as they were really getting it on.

Just off in the distance of Skulker's Island…

Danielle and Carlos stopped in mid air as they saw Bandit point his nose towards the island. "That's where they are, Danielle. Come on, let's go anahhh!!" Carlos shouted as he got blasted from the side with an techno-ectobeam. Danielle gasped and quickly put Bandit down on one of the floating rocks and tied him off, before she flew as fast as she can to see if Carlos was alright. As she came up to him, she could see to her horror that Carlos was knocked out cold. His silver bangs were covering his eyes from view.

"Carlos?! Are you ok?! Come on! Wake up please!" Danielle pleaded as she held him close to her body and shook him. He started to moan and slightly move as he opened his purple eyes to see Danielle hold him close to her with her green eyes looking really concerned for him.

"Hey Danielle I'm ok. But whoever shot me is not going to be when I'm done with him." Carlos grunted as he started to get up. Danielle smiled down at him before she started to look around and see which specter it was that attacked him.

"Ah but yet you are too weak to do so, child. For I, Technus 2.0, Master of all things science and electrical technology have finally put the ghost children in their place." Technus announced as he floated to the clone couple cackling.

Danielle and Carlos looked at each other with cocked eyebrows before they both smiled and fired their ecto-blasts towards the Techno-ghost. Technus yelled out loud when he got hit from the blast of the two clones and he was sent flying towards a floating rock.

"Honestly, I can't believe you would come after us again after what we did to you a couple of months ago! Do you seriously want to be in the same boat as Skulker, Tech nerd?" Danielle shouted as she came upon the bruised techno ghost.

Technus growled in answer before he fired his own ecto-beams towards the two clones as fast as he can. Danielle and Carlos gasped and quickly took cover behind the floating rock that Danielle tide Bandit off to. Bandit himself was whimpering knowing there was danger.

"Great. Just great, now we got to fight off this clown again before we can get to Addison and Mel." Danielle said in an annoying tone as she tried to peak over the rock where Technus was looking from. Carlos glanced away and came up with a plan. He didn't like it, but it was the only way.

"Danielle, I'll attack Technus while you take Bandit and fly to Addi and Mel. You can find them yourself while I keep this Technology idiot busy." He stated while powering up his balled up fist with a bright flaming purple ecto ray.

Danielle gasped as she turned to him, "No way, Carlos! We stick together like our older counterparts. I'm not leaving your side." Danielle rebutted as she held his unlit hand.

"Hey, I'll be just fine, Dani. I can take care of myself. Don't worry. Besides, we got other problems anyway. It's the only way." Carlos answered with a serious look on his face for once.

"But…" Danielle tried to say but Carlos cut her off,

"I'm serious. I'll be fine. Go when I attack." Danielle gazed into Carlos's big purple eyes and before she said with a whisper…

"I love you Carlos, just please be careful."

Carlos blushed badly, "Um yeah…I love you too. I will, I promise…and if not…Carrie can have my butt." Danielle giggled before they leaned in and gave each other a little romantic kiss. As soon as they parted, Danielle ran her right gloved hand along his cheek before she untied Bandit and took off with the dog in her arms. Carlos watched them quickly before he looked back at Technus and charged forward with a battle cry.

--

Back in Amity Park…

Danny and Carrie were enjoying the peaceful cold night air as they were walking to the holiday dance at Casper high. Carrie allowed her head to rest on her boyfriend's shoulder and hold on to his waist as they kept on walking slowly.

"Carrie when I was at home today, I was thinking about what you said about Nocturne and I shouldn't have said that it was all just a coincidence. I'm sorry that I called you the B-word and I'm really sorry that I hurt you, Carrie." Danny said as he looked down at his feet. Carrie held on to him even more tightly and explained to him that she should have never started arguing with him in at all this, because of hearing that stupid announcement on the radio and that she was sorry for punching him in the nose and sending him into the wall with her pink ecto-beam.

Danny replied that he forgave her for what she did, and same went for Carrie as both of them rounded the corner of Casper High. The music was still going and it was so loud that you can hear it from outside in the school yard. "Carrie, I know this is going to sound really corky, but how about we stay outside and dance to the music." Danny asked as he turned to his girlfriend.

Even though it was cold out, Carrie accepted and both of them just started to dance to Never Let Go by Bryan Adams. Carrie closed her eyes and rested her head on Danny shoulder as the song kept on playing. "This was wonderful I have to say, Danny. I just wish this moment never had to end." Carrie implied as she opened her brown eyes and looked back up into Danny's blue eyes.

Danny smiled in answer as both of them leaned in for a long passionate kiss and for some odd reason, they started to float little above the ground. When they parted, Danny looked at his girl in the moonlight and told her that she looked amazing with the moon shining down on her.

Carrie gave him a sly smile and held him close to her before they kissed again. When they parted, both of them finally took notice that they were floating off the ground. "Either it's my powers that are involved in this moment or it's the butterflies in my stomach that causing me to do this." Danny pointed out with an arched eyebrow as they floated back down to the ground.

Carrie giggled before she went back to resting herself on Danny shoulders feeling his nice warm body close to her. Though as she opened her eyes a little and looked inside the school gym's window. She quickly snapped her eyes wider and told Danny.

As he gazed in the gym as well, both of them noticed that the entire place was empty, not even the mice that were sometimes seen around the area were not around; only the music from the DJ stand was playing. "This is not good, come on." Danny told Carrie as they both transformed into Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel and phased into the building.

When they landed on the gym floor, both of the halfas stayed together and looked around to see if they can either find someone or something that could lead them to the disappearance. Carrie scanned the bleachers when she happened to notice something out of the corner of her eye and she quickly flew over to investigate. "Hey Danny. Check this out. Totally weird…" Carrie shouted. Danny quickly flew over to what his girlfriend was looking at under the bleachers.

What they both saw was really making them confused. It was a pile of cell phones, I phones, blackberrys, and a few Fenton phones. "This is not good, Danny. Think we're being set up for something?" Carrie asked as they got up off their knees from the floor.

Danny agreed and that they should head back to FentonWorks to think of a plan of action to try and get their friends and family back. Carrie nodded and both of them were about to take off, when all of a sudden, the floor, walls, and ceiling started to shake all around them. Danny glanced up and gasped to see some of the beams from the gym roof started to fall. He quickly grabbed Carrie, held her tight, and turned them both intangible as the beams fell on top of them. Smoke enveloped all around them; as soon as everything settled,

"Carrie you ok?" Danny asked as he turned them both back to normal. Carrie just looked up at her boyfriend and nodded a yes, though she was still sort of shocked that they were almost crushed.

"You two won't be ok when I'm done with you!" Nocturne pronounced as he just appeared out of nowhere. Both Danny and Carrie were shocked to see that he was the size of Casper High's Gym now.

"Nocturne, what did you do with our friends." Danny demanded to know while his and Carrie's glow turned from white to their respective color to green and pink and their eyes from normal to a solid state.

Nocturne laughed and answered them not to worry for they would also be joining them very shortly. "Over my dead body, jerk!" Carrie shouted as she unleashed her most powerful attack The Fury Ectoplasm Blast at Nocturne's head. Nocturne though just simply shrugged and put his hand in front of his face as the attack was absorbed into his body.

"Nice try little Angel brat, but your attacks are useless against me." Nocturne chuckled as he just through the attack back at Carrie. She was frozen in shock to see the attack coming towards her until Danny grabbed her at the last second, missing it just by fractions of an inch. Both of them crash-landed on the gymnasium floor with Danny shielding Carrie from the blast. When the dust settled Carrie quickly uncovered her face and notice that Danny was breathing heavily. Even though you couldn't see her Irises, Carrie's expression went to shock, when she saw Danny's back all scratched up from the blast and it was bleeding a little with bright green-blood. The image of the nightmare she had last night was starting to come back. She managed to push it away as she got to her knees.

"Hang on Danny, I'll get you back home and get fixed up." Carrie implied as she helped him up and tried to support him.

"You two aren't going anywhere except with me. Sleepwalkers attack!" Nocturne announced as both halfas were now surrounded by over a hundred Sleepwalkers. As they started walking closer like zombies, Danny and Carrie quickly started zapping them with their ecto-rays, but everytime one got zapped, two more took its place.

"Carrie, there's too many. Go on and save yourself to get help. I'll be ok, don't worry." Danny said as he shielded Carrie so that she can escape even though he was wounded.

"No way Danny. We're getting out of here together. I'm not leaving you to this creep." Carrie replied as she held his hand tightly.

"Carrie…" But Danny couldn't finish for more sleepwalkers just popped up from underneath their feet and started to smother them both.

As the sleepwalkers started to form around them and rising both Carrie and Danny, they can feel themselves being pulled apart from each other. "Carrie, whatever you do, don't let go!" Danny shouted as he was getting neck deep in the sleepwalkers. Carrie tried to hang on but Danny was starting to lose his grasp.

As his face was now covered he was just hanging on by the finger tips. "Don't let go!" Carrie shouted as she tried to grasp his hand, but it was no use, Danny lost his grip and he completely lost to the mass of sleepwalkers that had buried him. "DANNY NO!" Carrie screamed as she tried to reach for him, but she too also met the same fate as she was complete buried. As soon as they both were submerged. The sleepwalkers around them disappeared into the floor along with the halfas with them.

"Yes! Now that those two halfas are mine, no one can stop me, and now that Amity Park has no protectors, next stop, to take over the world." Nocturne laughed as he disappeared beneath the floorboards where his sleepwalkers took Danny and Carrie.

Little did he know though someone from the window was watching him, "Phantom, Angel, don't worry guys, help is coming soon I hope." Ember said with a bit of a nervous tone to her voice as she took off towards FentonWorks.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Support is Coming**_

Danny started to wake up slowly though he had a large throbbing headache and his vision was coming in very blurry. "Man what happened? Where am I?" he asked himself as he held his head from the pounding that was just pulsing in his head. As he tried to stand up, Danny received a jolt of electricity which just went through his entire body causing him a great deal pain. He yelled in pain as he dropped back to the floor and held his stomach as he curled up in a ball.

"What is going on here?" Danny asked as he was moaning from the pain that he just received. His focus was coming in more clearly and he can see that he was in what looked to be like a green sphere of some kind; it had a speaker and a hose that was coming in from the top. The chamber was transparent so he could also see what it looked liked on the outside. The room he was housed in wasn't that big and there were wires, computers, and hoses hooked up to two giant tanks out in the corner of the room. There were also electrode rods with heavy duty wires coming in from the wall and they were hooked up to the base of this chamber. As he kept looking around though he noticed a second chamber was right up next to his that looked exactly the same. It was hard to see due to the fact there was a gas like substance that was in it, but he can make out a figure of a female that was lying down unconscious.

Though as the smoke started to dissipate, to Danny's shock, it was Carrie and she looked like she got beaten up before she was put into the sphere like chamber.

"Oh no…hang on Carrie, I'll get us out of here!" Danny shouted as he released his Ghostly Wail on the wall. There was a problem though, because as Danny released his Ghostly Wail, the sound was not able to break free from such a small space and it surrounded Danny. He quickly stopped and covered his ears in pain as the sound was just unbearable, and on top of that, he was shocked again by another huge jolt of electricity.

He quickly fell to his knees again and he started shaking from the jolts he been receiving. He breathed trying to shut out the pain going all over his body; after a few good minutes, he shifted his eyes back at Carrie, and noticed she hadn't moved at all, "Carrie?" He breathed getting to his knees and held his chest with his hand and said further, "Carrie? Come on. Wake up! I need your help right now, please help." Danny shouted as he pressed his hands up against the glass but making sure that he did not stand up due to the fact he would get shocked again.

Carrie though didn't hear him; she still lay motionless on the floor in the chamber she was trapped in. Danny was getting very concern to see his girlfriend still not moving; he didn't even know if she was still breathing. He started to punch the glass chamber as hard as he could but with no such luck. Even with his super strength the glass did not seem to break. He even tried intangibility, but nothing and the chamber was interfering with his ability to transform back into his human form. Whatever he tried, it failed miserably; not to mention a shock of electricity went surging through him every time he tried anything to get out of his imprisonment.

"Why is this happening?! Where the heck are we?!" Danny demanded as he pressed his hands on the glass watching his girlfriend to see if she at least moved or flinched.

Just then one of the view screens on the wall turned on with Nocturne's faces smiling sinisterly at the young boy halfa. "Don't worry, ghost child, you and your little girlfriend here are in a secure location in the middle of nowhere. If you don't anything stupid like what you're doing right now, you'll die even quicker. This machine is designed so that if you're awake, your body will deteriorate before your eyes. But if you want to survive, you might as well sleep, because that's the only way you can live the longer. The vent above you with the hose is sleeping gas that helps you sleep, but too much. Like I almost gave your little girlfriend can be lethal."

Danny gasped and turned back to Carrie, wondering if she was…

"Don't worry, she's still alive…for now. So you better get used to being here, Danny Phantom because you are going to be here for the rest of your life." The evil dream ghost chuckled as he kept on laughing until he disappeared from the screen.

Danny just went into a rage as he tried to bash or break the glass that was keeping him in there. "NOCTURNE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Danny yelled as he started to use his green ecto-rays on the glass but with no such luck as last time. Nocturne was watching this and he told one of his sleepwalkers to send a bigger jolt of electricity and when he's down, gas him. The sleepwalker did what he was told and Danny received a few more jolts before he collapsed on the floor once more.

Danny started coughing harshly and he was breathing heavily. He then noticed the gas was starting to come in. He tried to block his airways but with no such luck. He was feeling woozy from the gas effect. "Hang... on... Carrie… I'll... get us out of here... in... No... Time." Danny said as he was feeling really tired. He then closed his eyes and past out.

"Keep giving him a small dose of gas if he starts to wake up again, and that goes the same for the ghost girl if she tries anything." Nocturne ordered his sleepwalker and with that he walked out of the room.

As he walked through the old campground from the administration cabin to the old barn that used to house the equipment to clean up the camp ground, he couldn't help but figure who those two younger ghosts were that were snooping around the grounds. "I wonder who where those two little brats? They looked so familiar…" He pondered before he shook his head, "Oh well… they can't stop my plans. Now that I have practically the entire town in my possession, it's giving me the strength I need to take over this puny world." Nocturne said to himself as he phased through the barn doors. Inside everyone who was captured, people were laid on storages rack that almost reached the ceiling. They had the metal dream helmets on their head and they were strapped down to the base by either means of rope, chain, and/or duct tape.

"Ah the peaceful sound of snoring and silence, it feels good to be in control." Nocturne said as he put his hand to his ear and listen to everyone sleeping in the barn. The soothing sound though was interrupted when Jack was talking and trying to get up from his space. "But Grandma, Uncle Chester told me to let the hogs out. Why am I getting in trouble for it?" Jack mumbled as he went back to snoring loudly.

Nocturne quickly grabbed one of his Sleepwalkers and ordered him to figure out who the hell was up and about. When his sleepwalker came upon the man in the big orange jump suited man and that nothing was going on, the drone just shrugged his arms and started walking back towards his master when he heard Jack mumble again, "Sir, we can't get to the guys on the other side of the runway. We're taking casualties as it is. How are we going to clear this runway with only a squad?" Jack must have been dreaming about being back on Grenada when the operation must have been going on. The sleepwalker quickly put a stop to that when he shoved one of Jacks socks inside his mouth. He dusted off his hands and walked back towards his master.

On the outskirts of the camp, Ember was watching through the trees to see if she can see what was going on, "Whoa, that place looks more secured then Walker's prison." Ember whispered to herself before she ducked for cover behind a tree as one of the sleepwalkers flew past her. "This is just great… if I go in there, Nocturne's goons or himself will catch me, and I can't get a hold of Recon or Prowler either. But Carlos and Danielle are gone to get them." She shifted her eyes to the side, trying to think of a plan, "Got to be someone I know for now that can help until the others show up." she whispered trying to figure out who can help her that was living until back up arrived. She knew that Val's boyfriend was one of the ones captured along with her, and that everyone, including Danny and Carrie, she knew was captured. It then hit her there was still one person that can help her in this time of need. Before she left, Ember took one last look and she turned invisible and flew off towards her destination.

It wasn't long until she arrived at the military base just twenty minutes outside of town. It looked like it hasn't been touched by Nocturne at all because she can see the guards still at the front gate and there were vehicles still moving on the base. "Ok let's see… he should be somewhere in this listing." Ember whispered as she flipped through the base phone book looking for some good friend of Melanie and Steve. Just then she noticed the soldier's name and she quickly flew off towards the personal military quarters that were near the far side of the base away from all the army traffic.

When she got to the little community of houses that were on the base, she could see there were kids still out playing in the snow, and grownups were setting up Christmas lights. Her spirits lifted when she came upon a house on the corner of the main drag and a side street. As she came up to the window she noticed a man who was just putting the final touches on his Christmas tree. She quickly phased through the window and stayed invisible until he left for the kitchen to get something.

"Hey Eric, you here? It's me, Ember I need your help." Ember said as she made herself visible inside the house. Eric came around the corner of the kitchen with a piece of cake in his mouth. As soon as he saw Ember he quickly went wide eyed and screamed but the yelling was muffled due to the fact his mouth was full of chocolate cake.

"Eric jeez I came to ask for help, but you're screaming like a baby. I can't believe you are friends if Melanie! Who knew you were such a faddy cat even after you helped fight off an entire ghost army not too long ago." Ember noted as she crossed her arms and gave him an annoying look while he kept on running around in circles. When Ember mention Melanie's name he stopped and looked at the rock ghost until the gears were starting to turn in his head.

"Ember?" he asked with a mouth of cake.

Ember just scoffed at him and nodded a yes while saying, "Duh." After swallowing down the piece of cake and washing down with milk, he quickly ran to the blinds at the front window and closed them to hide the rock ghost from the Seeing Eye.

"Ember, what the hell are you doing here? You could have been seen and the whole base would have been on lock down." Eric said in a harsh but quiet tone. Ember just called him a dipstick and explained to him that the whole town is under siege by a sleeping ghost. He had Danny and Carrie captured along with their families and friends, even his friend/ fire team partner Steve.

"Wait hold on, Ember, they got everyone captured? Then why didn't you go to Ghost Recon and Mystic Prowler? You'll get help from them then from me a lot more. I'm just a soldier that takes lives of the enemy not the after lives of the enemy." Eric stated as he grabbed his cell phone and a Fenton phone they gave him a while back when Skulker was out and about.

She told him that the last time she saw them was at the wedding and that she hasn't been able to get in contact with them ever since. But the younger halfas, Danielle and Carlos went searching for them to try and get them back.

"Ok then, give me twenty minutes to get ready. Then we'll head to the Fentons to pick up some gear. We'll scope the target out first then double back to the Fenton portal and wait for back up. That's the best we can do until Recon and Prowler get back. Just stay out of sight and wait at my car. I'll be out shortly." Eric explained to the rock ghost. Ember agreed with him and she went invisible before phasing through the door and waited inside his car.

Twenty minutes later, as Ember was waiting in the car, she saw Eric step out the front door in his combats and he had a duffle in his left hand. As he got to the car he shoved the bag quickly in the back.

"Hey Monnin, how come you are all dressed up for a battle, brother? We're on Christmas Leave." One of Eric's neighbor yelled as he was walking down the street. Eric just quickly told him that one of the guys asked him to take over his shift at the duty center for a little while. His neighbor shrugged and went back to walking while Eric quickly got into his car and took off out of the base and headed for Amity Park.

As they entered the town, it was dead silence; just the wind, the flickering of the street lights, and the sounds of TV's and radios were the only sounds that were heard. Everything else was silence. As they pulled up to FentonWorks, they noticed the shield was down. "That's how they must have gotten Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, since the shield wasn't on those ghosts must have just come in and take them." Eric implied as he stepped out of his car with his duffle bag and walked to the front door. Ember replied that Nocturne's sleep walkers are somehow experts at ambushing and that's how they got Phantom and Angel at the school dance. She then phased both of them through the front door since it was locked and they both immediately went down to the lab to activate the shield and grab what was needed.

"So how are we going to get close enough to see what's going on?" Ember asked as they entered the lab.

Eric ignored her at first as he dropped his duffle back on the table, opened it up, grabbed his tactical and fragmentation vests, slid them on, and started grabbing what could be of use to them.

"Um hello dipstick? I'm talking to you in case you didn't notice. How the hell are we going to get them out of there without being caught?" Ember asked again but she was getting angry as her fists were glowing and her hair was starting to burn blue fire.

"Ember like I said back at my place, we can't do anything just yet until help arrives. The only thing, we can do right now is scope out the place and see how many enemies there are, how secure the facility is, and where they are holding the hostages including our primary targets Phantom and Angel. Then we'll come back, think of a plan with Recon, Prowler, and the other two and then we'll take action." Eric explained again to the rock ghost as he grabbed some weapons, a couple of pairs of goggles that can locate specters through anything and a few sets of binoculars so that they can watch what's going on, but make sure they had distance away from the camp.

When he grabbed what he needed, Eric told Ember to head outside and that he would be right behind her, he just had to grab a few more things. When she agreed with him and headed upstairs, Eric was thinking of her and he had to admit, he was kind of fawned of her, not mention she was a kind of pretty cute when she was angry. However, he quickly snapped out of trance knowing there were other things to worry about before he grabbed two more weapons and he followed her upstairs. They jumped into the car and headed off towards the old Camp grounds.

--

Back in the Ghost Zone…

Carlos had started fighting with Technus while Danielle took Bandit to Skulker's Old Island to try and find out if Addison and Melanie were there.

"You know child, last time I fought you, you were just acting like a little baby when I was about to strike." Technus mocked as he fired his techno ecto rays towards the young clone. Carlos just growled and quickly dodged the rays before he fired back with his own ecto rays. "Purple is a girl's color by the way. Why would you want that color? At least your little friend with the mutt has a taste in color." Technus mocked him as he quickly dodged all the attacks.

"Oh shut up, you stupid piece of techno crap! No matter how many times you try and upgrade yourself to try and be better than us, you always seem to forget that your stupid voice and your old hag programming thinking that you can just blend in with this century. I got news for you, jerk your outdated and obsolete!" Carlos shouted as he charged forward towards Technus grabbing his tail, swinging him around in a violent manner until he let go and watched as the techno ghost crashed into a giant floating boulder. Carlos was slightly shocked. He had no idea he had THAT strength. He glanced at his hands and wondered if maybe he had Danny's strength since he had no super speed like Carrie. Maybe it wasn't just Danny's male genes he got when he was made…he probably had something more too.

Carlos smirked thinking he can use this advantage to win and thought Technus was really down. He turned to go and join up with Danielle when a huge explosion blew up behind him. He covered the back of his head to make sure none of the pieces of boulder hit him. "Call me out of date?! How you dare call Technus 2.0 out of date!" Technus shouted as he charged at the young clone punched him right in the gut so fast, it was just a blur. He wasn't finish though as he brought his leg up kick the poor boy right into the floating rock that he and Danielle along with Bandit were hiding behind before.

"I just hope Danielle found them." Carlos said to himself as he tried to get up from the crater he made. He was shocked to see Technus again coming in at full force on the little clone.

--

Back the floating island…

Addison and Melanie were having the time of their life, making love until they heard the explosions going off in the distance. "What the hell was that?" Melanie asked as she looked in the direction of where the sound came from. Addison replied he did not know but he was going to check it out, as he got out of the pond. Just as Melanie told her husband to be careful, they heard a dog barking and a little girl yelling the dog's name.

Just as Addison got out and was at the edge of the pond, a young dog just came running out of nowhere, jumped at Addison, and knocked him back into the pond. Addison yelled at the top of his lungs until he was submerged.

A big wave came up and completely soaked Melanie while Bandit swam towards her. Addison came up and spewed the water out like a fountain. "What the…?! How on earth did he find us?" Addison asked as he walked up to his wife who was just smiling down at her old companion petting and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Though Addison's question was answered when Danielle came out from the bushes calling Bandits name.

"Bandit, where the heck did you g....AHHHHHHHHH!" Danielle screamed as she covered her eyes from seeing Addison and Melanie naked in the steaming pond with the dog panting starring at the little girl. Addison quickly got up and covered himself up with a towel while Melanie jumped out using her hands to cover her breast and private parts, and ran behind some bushes that had her clothes hanging off of.

"I did not see anything! I did not see anything! I did not see anything! Ewe, not cool, disgusting…" Danielle said to herself quickly as her hands over her closed eyes and quickly walked behind another bush so that she couldn't see the older couple in their nudity.

It was about a couple of minutes, until Melanie told Danielle that she can come out of hiding. When she did so, she saw that Melanie was already dressed in her outfit while Addison was only halfway done though he had on his pants and boots. "Danielle what on earth are you doing here?" Melanie asked the young halfa. Before the girl clone answered, she ran up to her and gave her a great big around the leg.

"Aunt Mel, I knew we found you! It's great to see you and we're so sorry on busting into your honeymoon." Danielle replied happily as she held Mel's leg even tighter.

Melanie was shock to see her sort of niece but she couldn't help but return a smile as she also kneeled down and returned a hug, with a kiss on the forehead. "It's great to see you too sweetie. But how on earth did you find us all the way out here in the Ghost Zone." Mel asked as she looked down into Danielle's eyes.

Her answer came when Addison who was now fully dressed had Bandit's leash in his hand and he was carrying the dog in his arms. "This is how she found us." Addison replied as Bandit just kept on licking his face. All three of them were laughing until they heard another explosion off in the distance.

"Oh no, Carlos!" Danielle said in concern as she looked back behind her from where the explosion went off.

The older couple just looked at her with concern as Addison kneeled down next to his wife put his hand on Danielle shoulder and asked... "Wait, what do you mean Danielle? Was Carlos with you also?"

Danielle was about to explain to him that Carlos was covering her from Technus to look for the two, when they heard someone yell in the distance and it sounded like it was getting louder and closer. Then out of the blue they saw a little white and black figure with silver hair fly fast right by them. Carlos landed in the pond that Addison and Melanie were having fun in.

"CARLOS!" Danielle shouted in concern and distraught as she flew over to her partner. Melanie was about to follow suit but Addison grabbed her and told her to hide so that she can jump whoever was hurting their family.

As Danielle came upon the pond, she was concern to see Carlos all beat up, bruised, and scratched up. "Carlos, are you ok? Speak to me please!" Danielle pleaded as she jumped into the water and held her partner close to her body. Carlos started to moan and shivered a little as he opened his eyes to see Danielle hold him close to her; and both were wet.

"Hey there, pretty lady. I thought there for a second that I wasn't going to see you again." Carlos said as Danielle smiled down at him looking into his big purple eyes.

"Both of you won't be able to see each other again once I'm done with you." Technus cackled as he landed in front of the two clones. Danielle just stood in front of Carlos with her hands glowing green. Just then she saw Addison out of the corner of her eye give her a quick wink. Danielle replied with a smile before she smirked back at Technus,

"You know, now you're in big trouble for picking a fight with us and hurting Cary Angel."

Technus could help but laugh as he held his stomach from the pain of his laughter. "Oh boy, kid you really are a trooper. But who on earth is going to stop me from causing mass destruction, you?" He asked as he couldn't stop laughing.

"Nope, but the specter behind is." Danielle replied as she smirked, crossed her arms, and cocked an eyebrow. Technus though immediately stopped laughing and looked down at the little girl before he felt the end of a muzzle on the back of his neck and hearing a weapon charging up. He became more terrified when he heard a familiar voice,

"You know I hate it when someone comes out of the blue, and bullies my family."

Technus turned around slowly to see Addison's aura glowing yellow and his eyes were completely solid yellow, "Oh please Mr. Ghost Recon. I'm sorry for attacking your family! Please forgive me, sir." Technus pleaded as he kneeled in front of the glowing specter for his forgiveness. Addison smiled and put his weapon away right in front of the techno ghost. Technus grinned and started to build up an energy ball behind his back, ready to use on Addison. What everyone didn't know, except for Addison was that Melanie was just above the scene standing on a tree branch, cocking her gun silently.

"Oh, I forgive you Technus and I would let you be on your way." Addison chuckled as he helped the techno ghost up. Technus was just about to throw the energy ball right at Addison's face until Addison added with a smirk, "But I don't think my wife will ever forgive you for what you did to me back in Afghanistan."

"Wait… wife? What do you mean?" Technus asked as his face went from a sinister grin to a really confused look. His question was answered when he heard someone land behind him, and grabbed him by the scuff of the neck as a giant orange ecto blade was now just barely touching his neck.

"For attacking my family, you idiot. I should just slit your throat where you stand here." Melanie implied in a deadly silent tone.

Technus feared for his afterlife and pleaded to let him go. She smirked and did so. As he turned around to see who it was, he was shocked to see the young lady eyes were solid orange and that her aura was orange as well. "If I ever catch you, harassing the Phantoms, the Angels, or even my husband here, you're going to be answering to me, Mystic Prowler. Got it?" Melanie said as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into her face threatening him.

Technus gulped loudly and just nodded his head. Melanie smirked and dropped him before he took off like a little scared baby, saying something threatening but none of them understood what he said.

Once Technus was no longer in sight, Addison and Melanie's auras went back to normal white and their eyes changed back to normal. Both of them smiled at each other before they remembered that Carlos was hurt bad. Melanie quickly asked Danielle to go wait with Addison while she took care of his wounds. Danielle at first refused for she wanted to stay by his side. But Addison told her in a soothing voice that he was in good hands and he guided Danielle out of sight while Melanie went straight to work. "Don't worry Carlos, you'll be up and ready in no time." Melanie said in a soothing voice as she smiled and went to work.

Danielle and Addison walked through the bush to let Mel work in peace trying to get Carlos feeling better. As they came to a clearing that was when Danielle asked Addison on why Melanie was getting really good with giving medical aid. She thought Mel a while back was scared of giving medical aid, due to the fact she hated seeing the sight of blood.

"Well, she has gotten a lot better due to the fact that she's now a ghost. But also that she was really good at it she just got deducted marks because she got grossed out a little from the sight of blood. She is better at it now, though here is my question to you. How come you two were looking for us in the first place?" Addison asked as he held Bandit's leash.

Danielle explained what happened today especially about Danny and Carrie fighting in the truck and how they got kicked out. They felt so bad for them that they wanted to get them a Christmas present. So she went on about how they found out that people went missing and that this would be perfect do a ghost battle for them without Danny and Carrie even knowing. But then she told them that they were getting a little over their head when they found the head ghost to be bigger than them, instead of asking their older siblings for help, they came to get Addison and Melanie to help out, and how they used Bandit to locate them.

"Ok that sort of explains it. But you should have told them what you were doing. For all they know, you both could be in great danger of being absent for so long." Addison explained to the young clone as he sat down next to her.

Danielle sighed as she sat next to Addison before saying, "Your right, Uncle Addi. We are way over our heads with this. But it was for them, you know. Not to mention it was going to be a Christmas present for them."

Addison smiled at her and gave her a hug, telling her not to worry; they were going to fix this up together. Danielle returns with a big squeeze, though the little bonding moment was interrupted when Melanie came from around the bushes with a bandaged up Carlos walking slowly.

"Carlos, you're ok!" Danielle shouted with joy as she gave her partner a big hug. Carlos just cringed from the healing wounds and gave Danielle a weak hug but told her to take it easy because she was hurting him. "Uh…sorry Carlos." Danielle chuckled as she quickly let go of her partner.

"No big." Carlos answered with his trademark smirk.

"Ok, now that this little bonding moment is over, let's head back to find out what's happening on the other side of the portal." Melanie implied. All of them agreed and they took off with Bandit in Addison's arms to the Fenton portal. Too bad their honeymoon was cut short though.

--

Meanwhile...

Three kilometers away from Lake Eerie, Eric and Ember stopped when they pulled into the tree line and got out. "Ok, so we need to find an watch area that overlooks the camp, do a quick survey on what's going on, get out and come back with rein enforcements. Remember, no hero stuff when we get out of there, got it Ember?" Eric stated as he was getting the last of some kit he needed before he closed the trunk of his car.

Ember just scoffed and told him not to worry. Eric smiled then pulled out a GPS and a map.

"Ok here we are on the map here just off the highway." Eric pointed with Ember looking over his shoulder, "Here's the camp about three Kilometers to our North. Now there's what appears to be a ridge or high feature just East from the camp about a Kilometer away. It's a going to be a hike but once we get there, we will have eyes on the entire camp from a safe distance. You ready to do this?" Eric asked as he put the map in his tactical vest. Ember replied him that she was ready and once Eric had on his snow white Camouflage coat, pants, balaclava, and snowshoes with his pack on his back they both wandered into the forest and started walking towards their target. About two to three hours later Ember and Eric were just about at the top of the ridge. Before they got to the top, Eric quickly got down and started to crawl to the edge while Ember just turned herself invisible.

"Ok Ember, pass me the binoculars and the goggles I grabbed back at the lab out of my pack." Eric whispered to Ember as he kept eyes on the campgrounds which now looked like a military compound.

"What do you see?" Ember asked as she lay down next to him in the snow. He answered that he can see at least maybe twenty to twenty-five guards either patrolling the grounds or guarding doors to some of the buildings, though as he put the goggles that see ectoplasmic signatures, he gasped to see that there were over two maybe three hundred signatures on in the goggles.

"We are going to need back up…big time." Eric implied nervously as he kept looking around. He then saw three signatures that were inside the barn in two rooms that were separated by one wall. One of the specters was huge almost as tall as the barn. "That must be the head boss, Ember pass me the audio amplifier, so we can listen in." Eric asked politely.

Ember quickly grabbed them out of the pack and they each put an ear piece in their ears to listen in. "Eric I can't hear anything, this thing is useless." Ember whispered harshly to him but Eric was still trying to fine tune the device until he was able to hear them speak clear English.

"Nocturne: The weapon should be ready by tomorrow night. I am tired of these dam delays interrupting my plans. Oh well at least no one can stop me now that I have the ghost children. And if there someone out there who is going to try and stop, let's just say these two and their families will be my bargaining chip."

Both the rock ghost and the soldier were shocked to hear this. "Ok, it's recorded so we can play back to the rest of the group when we get back to the lab. Now to look for your friends, Phantom and Angel." Eric whispered as he looked beyond the huge ghost as Nocturne and noticed two specters lying down in another room with two more specters just watching them. One was not moving while the other just kept on struggling and what looked to be like receiving shocks. Then both of them heard the screaming of a young boy. "Eric, that's Phantom yelling at the top of his lungs." Ember gasped quietly though so that none of the sleepwalkers heard her.

"Ember, they're torturing them. Come on, let's just get this on video and we're out of here." Eric whispered harshly as he hit the record button on the goggles, scanning the entire campground.

Ember told him to hurry up, because she was starting to get nervous that Eric was gathering information that was big and last time she received big information, she was held hostage and beaten.

Eric didn't have to be told twice because as soon as he was done scanning, he quickly packed everything in his bag and they quickly moved off the ridge, and headed back to his car. "Now, we can put the stage of our plan into motion." Eric stated as he was now moving at a fast pace with his snow shoes.

"Let's just hope those clones have gotten our back up, because if they haven't, then the entire world and the Ghost Zone is in big trouble." Ember replied as she had a concern look on her face. Eric agreed and they quickly moved on through the forest away from danger for now.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 The Plan of Action **_

It wasn't that long until Eric and Ember reached his car, though as they came up to it, both of them quickly ducked behind the trees and watched as four sleepwalkers were investigating his vehicle. "Damn it… they've got our only means of transportation back to FentonWorks. Oh great, I was hoping on not using any weapons tonight. But so be it." Eric whispered to himself as he slowly put down his pack and opened it to reveal the Fenton heavy shot. Basically it looked like a twelve gauge shot gun with a power pack for the computer site and to run the damn thing. Both of them move swiftly each behind a tree to try and get a better look at this scene and see if it was going to be easy to get out or were they going to have a firefight.

"Eric I got a clear shot on three of them, you want me to take them out?" Ember asked as she slowly aimed her guitar at three of the four sleep walkers. Eric held up his hand to tell her to stop. He was in full military mode now and he started to give these weird hand signals; since Ember was never in the Military, she couldn't understand him. "Eric what the hell does that mean? Mind if ya speak human English? God, I don't know any of your military jargon." Ember whispered harshly sounding like she was annoyed.

Eric just waved her over with his hand. Before Ember can move, he made sure that the ghosts weren't looking while he was covering her movement. When she got right behind him and knelt down, he finally whispered the plan on what they were going to do, "Ok here's what's going to happen; Ember, you stay here and keep your eyes on the three you have in your sights. I'm going to move on to the left flank of the last guy whose snooping around the car. I want you to wait for my signal before you open fire on them. It will either be me shooting at them or this para flare I'll fire into the sky. But if you hear anything that goes bang and you see a Sleepwalker get hit or look in my direction, that's your cue to take them out. Then move quickly to the car as fast as you can so we'll get out of here and back to FentonWorks quickly as possibility got it?"

Ember nodded her head yes and Eric gave her a quick smile before he said good luck. Ember smiled back and there was a little blush in her cheek. She then went back to looking at the Sleepwalkers while Eric disappeared almost like a ghost, quickly moving into position to get these guys off their backs.

Ember was waiting for quite a long time. Now she was getting really impatient and wanting to get out of there. "Come on Eric, do something so we can get out of here. Sometimes you're just like Phantom and Angel; taking their time to show up to the party, oh crud." Ember said to herself, as she ducked behind the tree as one of the sleepwalkers, looked in her direction. That was it, Ember couldn't take the waiting anymore. She gripped her guitar and was about to jump out, when she heard what sounded like a small rocket going up into the sky.

The Sleepwalkers too were confused on what was going on until they saw a bright light floating down from the sky. The four of them watched the flare as it slowly drifted back to earth. "TAKE THEM NOW EMBER!" Eric shouted as he opened fire. Ember smiled sinisterly and popped out from behind the tree and strung her guitar as a giant fist went flying towards the Sleepwalkers. "Ember, get to the car! Go I'll cover you." Eric shouted as he started running towards the car while blasting the Sleepwalkers away.

Ember quickly flew as fast as she can and phased through the front window of the passenger seat. Seconds later as soon as the sleepwalkers were far enough from the vehicle, Eric quickly jumped in and tried to start the car. After a few turning of the keys the car came to life and Eric quickly got back on the highway heading back into town. "Ember, keep firing back! Don't let them get close to us." Eric shouted as he kept his eyes on the snow covered road. Ember kept on shooting back until they were no longer seen. They didn't stop though they made sure all the way back into town that they weren't followed.

Back at the camp…

Nocturne was enjoying himself watching the ghost boy being tortured almost to death by the jolts of electricity going through his body. "Give up, ghost boy. You know you have been beaten." Nocturne taunted as he crossed his arms and told his sleepwalker to give him another dose of electricity.

Danny yelled at the top of his lungs trying to ignore the pain but he was really starting to feel weak and he collapsed to the floor, still awake but really exhausted. By this time, Carrie was starting to wake up and when she focused on how Danny's condition was, she got furious. She tried to reach him but the same happen to her as it was happening to Danny.

"Danny, can you hear me?! Are you ok?!" Carrie shouted banging on the glass trying to get his attention. She then saw Nocturne looking down on him like he was nothing but an insect. "What have you been doing to him Nocturne?! Awe man, so help me when I get out of here, I will-YYYYEEEEAAAHHHH!!!!" Carrie screamed when she got a jolt of electricity herself.

"Ah, the pretty little lady has woken from her sleep. You know, it's only going to make it worse if you don't lay back down, Angel. I've tried to tell your boyfriend that, but he is as stubborn as a mule. It's a pity if you two keep this up, there will be nothing left of your body to keep you around." Nocturne chuckled as he stared down at Carrie with a sinister grin.

Carrie growled at the Dream ghost for taking them and their families for sure power. She was going to release her ultimate attack. "Prepare for my Fury Ectoplasm Blast, Dream Jerk!" She growled flaring up her hands with full pink ecto-energy power.

"Go ahead child, I dare you." Nocturne gloated. Danny was now looking at his girlfriend and her aura was glowing pink and her eyes were solid pink now.

"Wait, Carrie! Don't do it! Its…" Danny tried to warn her, but she released her Fury Ectoplasm Blast anyway on the chamber she was in. It wasn't pretty when her own attack came back on her. She screamed in pain as the attack sent her hard up against the wall she had her back on. As she was being pinned some of her clothes got ripped and tattered from her own attack. When Danny finally saw his girl from the attack, he was shocked to see her shirt was completely ripped in front; pieces of clothes were just dangling from her arms as she fell to the floor of the chamber, panting in both pain and loss of breath. "Carrie, No." Danny said to himself as he watched his girlfriend laying on the floor panting for air. Nocturne lifted his hand to let his Sleepwalker know that he wanted to finish off Carrie,

"Finish her." Nocturne stated with an evil smirk.

Danny gasped, "Nocturne wait! Please don't hurt her I beg of you! Give me her dose! She doesn't have the strength to take it! Please don't hurt the girl I love." Danny pleaded as he looked at Carrie who was looking back into his green eyes with her solid hot pink eyes as tears were coming out of them. Nocturne paused for a moment; he can see the boy was pleaded for him to stop.

"Oh I'm sorry, ghost boy. I did not mean for her to get hurt, but for trying to break out of my chamber, and you know the punishment for that." Nocturne said as he signaled his sleepwalker to light up Carrie's chamber. As the chamber lit up, all Danny can do was watch in horror as his girl was receiving a huge jolt of electricity.

Soon, Nocturne told his minion to turn it off; Danny watched his lady on the floor not moving an inch and she was gasping for air. "Nocturne, please! I'm begging you! Let me be with her please! She's hurt and needs comfort; I don't want her to die." Danny pleaded again this time looking at Nocturne with tears coming out like mad.

Nocturne thought for a moment, at first he thought this was a trick, and he was going to say no. But when he saw the look in the ghost boy's eyes and looked at the condition of the ghost girl, he didn't know what to say. Finally, he sighed and turned to his army of Sleepwalkers. "You, grab that stupid thermos of his and transfer him over to the other chamber." Nocturne commanded one of his sleep walkers. Danny smiled a thank you towards Nocturne, but the huge specter looked back down at him saying, "Don't think I'm doing this from the heart, I don't have one. I am doing this to shut you up. You're just a great big child and this is the only thing that will make you quiet."

Danny was about to argue but then the sleepwalker already had the Fenton thermos inserted it into a hole and activated it causing Danny to disappear into the blue beam of light. The sleepwalker then pulled it out, walked over towards the other chamber, and activated the thermos when it was attached to the hole, releasing Danny into Carrie's chamber.

Danny was horrified to see his girl almost on the brink of death. He rushed over and quickly picked her up in his arms and held her tight while he crying, "Carrie?" He whispered, hoping for an answer.

"Danny." Carrie answered in a weak tone.

Danny smiled slightly; glad to see that she was awake. Nocturne though was disgusted as he and his other sleepwalkers except for the ones that were guarding them, disappeared through the floor. "Please Carrie, don't say a word. I'm here with you now. You're safe, so just rest and regain your strength. We'll figure a way out of this somehow." Danny said in a soothing tone holding his girl tightly to him and moving her silver bangs away from her eyes, in which her hot pink solid eyes are back to normal. Carrie though started to shiver slightly and ball up in tears.

"I can't believe our evening is ruined because of this creep. When we get out of here, I'll..." Carrie said before she was interrupted when Danny put his finger on her lips to quiet her.

"It's going to be ok, Carrie. We got people out there still, who are going to get us out of here. We will get out of here somehow and take this guy down. I promise and after we can get back to our daily lives, we'll celebrate the holidays in style, sweetie." Danny said as he tried to reassure her, but even she can see when he would have doubts and this was one of those times. He then tried to mend her wounds from the attack by using some of his freeze power.

"Danny, I'm cold." Carrie said in a small tone as she was starting to shiver more. Danny explained that it was just him trying to mend her wounds, with what he can use. He then tried to fix with whatever was left of her top, but it was beyond repair. So he just tried to cover her up and keep her warm as he held her tightly to his body. Both of them were enjoying the peace and quiet together; that was until Nocturne came phasing back into the room raging with fury.

"Alright, split them up! I want the boy to talk and if he doesn't the girl get's it!" Nocturne shouted as one of his sleepwalkers quickly transferred Danny back into his chamber. "Now answer me now and you won't get shocked. A little while ago, four of my sleepwalkers were attacked by a human and a ghost with blue fire coming out of her head. Who were they?! Answer me now, ghost boy or you little girlfriend gets zapped and I won't turn it off next time." Nocturne stated with a frightful serious face.

Danny didn't know what to do, rat out his friends, or watch his girl get crisped. He sighed for a moment before he took a deep breath and started speaking, "The ghost with the blue flaming hair was the rock ghost known as Ember McLane. But as for the other person, I have no clue who he was and where he came from."

Nocturne was pleased that Danny told him what he needed, but that was only half of what he wanted; so instead of shocking Carrie, he gassed her, which made her doze off to sleep. "I'll keep you awake for now, Phantom. But just be clear on one thing, if you don't comply, your girlfriend will get it first while you just watch her die. You will then meet the same fate. But as long as you listen, you'll only sleep, is that clear?" the specter said just giving Danny a stern glare; the boy halfa nodded but gave him the same look back.

"When I get out of here, Nocturne, you and I are going to settle this once and for all. For what you did to my friends, my family, and especially my girl. You will be defeated." Danny replied back. When he finished that last little bit of his sentence, his eyes changed color. Not green or blue, but to a horrified blood shot red. They then switched back to glowing green. Nocturne blinked wondering how that happened before he shrugged, turned around, and phased through the wall. One of his sleepwalkers gassed Danny's chamber again. "I'm warning you... Nocturne... you... hear... Me." Danny shouted but then collapsed from the gas again.

Outside the barn, Nocturne was giving orders to his guards that were placed outside. "I want patrols moving around the clock, and I want the guards double up. I also want this place like Fort Knox until we fire off the deep dreamer. I don't want anything to ruin my plan of taking over this world. Then we will move on to the Ghost Zone. I want it ready by tomorrow morning at dawn, is that clear? I also want you to find those two that were snooping around the area." Nocturne said to one of his drones.

The sleepwalker went and did what he was told before he flew off looking for Ember and Eric, while Nocturne smiled and went back into the barn to watch his master plan come to life.

Meanwhile…

In the Ghost Zone, Danielle, Carlos, Recon, and Prowler along with Bandit in Addison's hands were heading towards the Fenton Portal. The girls were behind the boys, for Mel wanted to talk to Danielle for a minute alone. "So it seems you and Carlos took it up a notch." Melanie said with a little chuckle.

"Why would you say that, Aunt Mel?" Danielle asked as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

Melanie replied that she saw what Danielle did for him when he was hurt in the water and how the both of them started to bond a little before she was told to go sit with Addison while she was mending his wounds. Plus he also told her when she was fixing him up that the two kissed for the first time on top of the mall and it's been like that ever since.

Danielle chuckled at what she said; Mel also added that it's probably because she was also developing now that she was a teenager. Danielle cocked an eyebrow before she looked down at her clothes. Mel was right; Danielle can see that her breasts were starting to form.

"Don't worry kiddo, that's not the reason he's starting to like you more. It's because you two are such good friends and partners that he thinks that it was time to take it to the next level like Danny and Carrie did." Mel explained to her. Danielle sighed for relief and kept on flying forward while starring at Carlos, but the whole way in a romantic way.

Just as the portal was in sight, Melanie wanted to stop by their place to grab Ember to help them out; little did she know she was already doing that. "Ember you here? Come on, we could use your help." Mel shouted, but there was no reply. "That's odd. She's usually around and wouldn't want to pass up on doing something like this." Mel added as she closed the door.

Addison came up behind his wife and put a hand on her shoulder, telling her not to worry. She probably will show up later. Melanie sighed and smiled before all four of them with the dog entered the portal into the lab. "Ok, this is odd. We turned the lights off, before we left. Guys, someone else was here." Danielle implied while looking around the lab. That wasn't the only thing that was out of place. Some of the equipment and weapons were missing, and it was almost midnight. No one was around.

Bandit though was sniffing around the room and just when he was about to fall asleep in a spot he found, he stuck his head up and looked at the door to the lab before he started to growl. "Someone is here, keep him quiet, and hide. We'll jump this guy who's breaking in." Addison said as he turned invisible. And he was right, because the clones' ghost sense went off. The rest of them, hid while Danielle helped Bandit to stay out of sight. Carlos turned the lights off to the lab and hid right beside where Addison was invisible. "Carlos, when I say now, we jump them. Mel, sweetie, hit the lights once we jump them." Addison whispered as they heard footsteps upstairs heading towards the entrance to the lab.

Just then, two silhouettes appeared at the bottom of the steps. "I thought we left the light on, someone's here." A male voice said as he tried to look for the light switch.

"NOW!" Addison shouted and both he and Carlos jumped the two silhouettes at the door. When Melanie hit the lights, she and Danielle were shocked to see a very pissed off Ember being pinned against the wall by Addison, and Eric who was hog tied and gagged by Carlos. Carlos started to chuckle nervously while he quickly untied Eric and helped him up. While Addison let Ember go.

"Eric, are you ok? Sorry for jumping you like that. We thought you were a thief or something." Melanie asked to see if her old friend was hurt. Eric was just shaking a little and he got startled when Mel came right to him and he saw her bright orange eyes. But he got over it.

"I'm alright, Master Corporal. Geez, next time though, please ask who's there before you jump them." Eric replied as he dusted himself off.

Carlos chuckled a little again and he apologized to him for jumping on Eric like that. So did Addison to Ember as he grabbed the gear that Eric had in the bag which was all over the floor.

"What I'm wondering is why are you two were here in the first place?" Danielle asked as she came out of hiding with Bandit on his leash.

Eric explained that he and Ember went out on a reconnaissance mission to find out what they were dealing with. "Yeah, we already know about the camp and that a ghost that controls these green looking zombie ghosts is taking over the town but using people that are sleeping." Carlos replied in a cocky tone.

"Ok, but he has everyone in town at that place. His name is Nocturne the dream ghost and he uses peoples' dreams to gain energy. He has a weapon he's going to be using on the entire world and the Ghost Zone, but that's not all. He's also captured Phantom and Angel; he's torturing them and using them to help power up his machine along with your families." Ember explained in a sorrowful tone.

This was a shock for everyone to find out that Danny and Carrie were captured. "Ok, I don't care how big that ghost is, he's going to get one heck of a butt kicking for taking my sister." Carlos shouted while slamming his fist into his open palm before he cringed from the wounds that he received from the fight he had with Technus.

"Don't worry, kiddo, we're going to get them out, and here's how we do it." Eric stated as he flopped the bag onto one of the tables in the lab. Before he can get his plan going, he told Danielle to activate the Ghost Shield so that they wouldn't get ambushed by any of Nocturne's sleepwalkers.

"Ok, here's what going on guys. Of course, you two know about where Nocturne has his base of operations, it's now grown into almost a compound. No one can get in or out. Out of the goggles, we brought out with us. At first we only saw 20 to thirty guards but when we looked through the goggles we found out that this guy has at least a battalion size group of specters with him." Eric explained to the four of them as he pulled out a map of the camp ground and laid it out to the group.

For some reason, memories were starting come back to Addison and he had to turn away from the table. Melanie saw this and she was getting a little worried. When something reminded him of an operation back in the past when he was living, he would have these headaches and want to be alone for a bit.

"Addison, are you feeling ok?" Melanie asked as she broke his thought. Addison put his hands on his wife's arms and hugged her telling her that he was ok.

Eric waited until they were back at the table before he continues on with his plan. "He's got guards posted at each cabin but most of his main body is in the barn. Now here's what we do." He started to point out, "We got a ridge over here to the east; that will be our fall back point. We have a tree line to the south where we can use it has the firebase which will comprise of me, Danielle, and Carlos. Now our assaulting force which is Addison, Melanie, and Ember, will make the assault on the barn. You're not going for the door though. There is a back room in the barn that his housing two chambers that are being used to power up something. The weapon in housed under the barn, but these two chambers, that's where they are holding Danny and Carrie. They're using their sleep to give the machine power, and when they wake, they either shock them or gas them back to sleep. You guys are going to go in there and bust them out. Right now, it's only those two that are creating the energy for his weapon. We get them out of there, and he's got no power to activate it. Once we've got Phantom and Angel, bug out and collapse the fire base. When the assault team gets out of there to the east, we head back here, help Danny and Carrie get better, and we go back to fight off this guy who put the entire town to sleep. Any Questions?" Eric asked as he finally finished his brief.

Addison, Melanie, and Ember had no questions to ask because they knew that this was going to be done how they were trained, and Ember was with Eric to get this information. Danielle and Carlos on the other hand were just clueless on what was said.

Mel told them in plain simple English that they were going in to grab Danny and Carrie, get them out of there, and come back with a full scale assault to defeat this Nocturne guy once and for all. "That's good in all, but I think we're going to need a bit more help on this then just the six of us." Addison implied as he crossed his arms. Everyone was wondering what he was saying, until he got on his Fenton phone and called a certain someone to help him out.

The rest of the gang was clueless on what Addison was doing when within a few minutes; ten specters showed up through the Fenton portal looking like special operation's soldiers. "Ghost Recon, we're Specter Seal Team 6, General Stryker told us that you needed some help and we're here on his behalf. We'll follow your orders, sir." The team leader of the group said as they all saluted him.

"Thanks guys. Don't worry; now that we have the ghost powers, we're going to take this guy down." Addison as he smiled to the rest of the gang.

"Alright, let's head out Addison. You can explain the orders to them along the way. We don't have much time, let's get moving." Eric stated. All of them agreed and they all took off out, but making sure they left Bandit back at the house.

Back at Camp Skull and Crossbones on Lake Eerie in the barn…

Danny was still trying to break free after he woke up from being gassed. He was starting to get furious and the gas and the electrocution treatments were starting to be ineffective to him. "Seriously, this is getting annoying. But I'm going to get Carrie out of here no matter what." Danny said to himself as he looked over at the chamber that Carrie was in. She was looking a lot worse than when both of them were in her chamber. She was up now and she was looking over towards Danny's chamber with tears coming out of her eyes, while holding her arms. "Don't worry Carrie; I'll get us out of here." Danny said to her. She smiled, because even though she couldn't hear him, she understood from his mouth moving.

She glanced down and tried to fix her outfit from her blast, but it was useless. Most of it was really tattered in front and the only thing that kept it together was the sleeves attached to the back. She sighed giving up, and glad to have her black bra on at least. Both of them were interrupted though when Nocturne showed up with a few of his sleepwalkers.

"Now, what do you want Nocturne? You have us here, we understand, you won. Just let us go." Danny said with an annoyed tone. Nocturne though ignored him and told his sleepwalkers to grab Carrie's chamber. "Hey, wait a sec…What are you doing with her? I'm the one that's foiled all your plans last time, she has got nothing to do with you!" Danny shouted as he pressed his hands up against the glass.

"Oh don't worry, ghost boy. I am going to get my revenge with you. It's going to start with you watching your girlfriend being used to get my machine running. It is however going to use up all her energy when the gassing starts. Once she's done, you'll be the one that keeps it going until you're no longer useful as well. Then my rein over this world will be complete and I can move onto the Ghost Zone, with the entire world being my power source, no ghost will be able to stop my power. Now let's get you a front row seat to watch Carrie Angel die before your very eyes." Nocturne said as he smiled sinisterly towards Danny who was shocked at this as the four sleepwalkers were walking away with Carrie's chamber who was bashing on the glass trying to get out.

Danny was just getting furious as he started to unleash his plasma ray on the glass; this time he wasn't about to stop. His eyes were again changing from green to red and he punched the glass nonstop as four more sleepwalkers came back and grabbed his chamber before bringing it over to the main floor of the barn where they towering structure. Carrie's chamber was in the center and she was banging on the glass to try and get out.

Outside in the trees, just on the perimeter of the camp site, everyone who was at FentonWorks where now lying in wait ready to strike. "Damn they're going to fire the weapon very shortly, we have to move quickly." Eric turns to the group, "Addison, you've got five minutes to be in position until we open up with all the fire power we got. Good luck." He whispered as he told his to team to get ready to open up.

Addison nodded and took off with his team to their launch point. As he was moving, thoughts came back to him during the time he did that raid on camp in Afghanistan. "Ok Jake, Spike we're going to move when the attack starts." Addison said as they moved up to one of the cabins that were not being guarded any of the Sleepwalkers.

The rest of the group was concerned on why Addison was talking like that; no one had the name Jake or Spike. "Addi ,sweetie what's wrong? Is everything ok? I don't think you're in the same boat as us." Mel implied as she tried to get Addison's attention. He quickly snapped out of his thought and looked to see Mel, Ember, and half of the spec ops team wondering what was going on with him.

"I'm ok Mel. I just thought for a second there that I was back in the sand box with the raid I did on the IED factory." Addison replied with a weak smile before he told everyone to lock and load and get ready to move in thirty seconds.

Back in the barn…

Nocturne's men were putting the final touches on the weapon as the barn roof opened. He laughed sinisterly down at Danny who was trying to break out with all his might. "Face it, ghost children, you're finished." He said. As he was about to flick the switch though, the sound of a rocket went up into the air, until it lit up into a flair.

"OPEN FIRE!" someone shouted in the distance and all Hell broke loose as the barn shook from the violent explosions coming from outside. All the sleepwalkers that were guarding the perimeter or reacting to where the shots were coming from were either destroyed or beyond destroyed from the light show.

"Find out what's going on now!" Nocturne shouted to a sleepwalker that was at the controls of the weapon. He quickly moved over to them and quickly activated it.

"No! Hang on Carrie!" Danny shouted as he started to build up his freeze power.

Outside the barn, the fire can be seen that the weapon was starting to fire up. "Carlos, Danielle, aim for the top of that thing and blow it off." Eric shouted as he kept on firing at the sleepwalkers coming towards them. Both of them did just that and the antenna ray that was on top blew up before their eyes.

"Alright! Let's move in and grab the ghost kids now! Move! Move! Move!" Addison shouted as the rest of the assault force stormed the room where they thought they would be in. But nothing was in there except for two sleepwalkers that Addison quickly destroyed when he sliced them in two with his K-Bar.

"There not here where are they?" Addison shouted as he looked frantically around the room.

In the main part of the barn, the machine was going haywire. Nocturne was trying to do everything he can to shut it down, but it was over loading. Danny quickly froze his entire chamber and he was able to break free; he glanced down, wondering why he never did that in the first place before flying off. Nocturne saw this and quickly disappeared from sight as the machine sounded like it was about to blow. Danny quickly gasped and saw Carrie trying to break out of her own chamber, but the gas was not shutting off and she looked like she was getting weaker. Danny was able to quickly get her out; it may have been unbreakable from the inside, but the chamber on the outside was very brittle. He quickly broke open the glass to see the gas escape and Carrie lying there motionless.

Addison and his team entered the main floor of the barn just in time to see Danny and Carrie at the last second disappear into a ball of white light for the weapon blew up at the base. It crumbled at their feet. As they sunshield their eyes as the weapon was destroyed and everyone who was there was unharmed.

Addison though dropped to his knees when he saw pieces of Danny and Carrie's suits float to the ground at his feet; especially each piece showing their DP or CA emblems.

"No they can't be…it's just not possible." Addison said as he started to have tears coming down his face. Melanie just kneeled beside him and rubbed his back as she tried to comfort him, but she too was crying. Ember and the rest of the team hung their heads low, thinking that the ghost children were no more.

He quickly got up and wiped away the tears before he started giving orders again with a stern look. "Ok guys, let's get these people out of here and back to their homes, mission complete." Addison ordered in a sorrowful tone.

Outside the camp…on the other side of the lake, Nocturne was hiding out watching as his plans looked like they were going down the drain. "I will get my ruling over this world one way or another." He said as he disappears into the forest to regain his strength.

As for Danny and Carrie, somehow God must have been on their side, because they were able to escape the blast by milliseconds. Danny landed in the bush far away from the camp with Carrie in his arms. He quickly put her down and tried to get her to open her eyes. Both of their suits were really tattered and ripped to shreds. They also had dirt on their faces and open cuts that were bleeding. "Carrie, please wake up! I got us out of there, wake up!" Danny said as he tapped her face to get her to move. But nothing; she just laid there motionless. Danny was getting very concern. He tried to feel for a pulse but nothing. It couldn't be…she was…gone?

His eyes started to screw up with tears as he collapsed on top of her, crying. "No... NO!" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs. He stopped crying though and started to build up with rage as his eyes were blood shot red. He also had on the scariest face known to man. "NOCTURNE YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING THE GIRL I LOVED!" Danny shouted as he picked up his girl and flew off towards FentonWorks.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well heres the last chapter of this story i hoped you like it and I want to think that Chrissy-san for editing and letting me use her characters **_

**_Disclaimer i do not own any of Butch Hartmans Danny Phantom Characters neither do i own the characters of Chrissy-san. the only characters that are mentioned in this story I own are Ghost recon, Mystic prowler, Steve, and Eric. _**

**_Thank you there maybe a few more storys coming out._**

_**Chapter 8 Evil Has Returned**_

As the dust settled over the camp ground Addison, Melanie and the rest of the crew who helped liberate it from shear disaster, started to help get the towns people up and clean up what was left of the mess in the middle of the barn.

When the other half of the team showed up Danielle and Carlos were thrilled that they had won the battle against Nocturne. "Man, Danny and Carrie are going to be thrilled when they hear about this." Carlos shouted as he and Danielle gave a high five of success.

Addison though hung his head low with what he thought were the remains of Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel's clothes one piece had a little broken piece of Danny's emblem and so did the other of Carrie's. "Aunt Mel, what wrong with Uncle Addi?" Danielle asked with a worried look on her face.

"Ah guys, this is hard for me to explain…but, during the blast, when we came into the room where the weapon was; we saw Danny trying to free Carrie. After the blinding light..." Melanie trailed off knowing that it was going to be hard to tell them. Danielle and Carlos though can see what this was coming to, and Danielle just let the water works go as Carlos comforted her in this time of need. "I'm truly sorry. We tried to get to them as fast as we could." Melanie stated as she kneeled down in front of them, starting to tear up too. Carlos tried to hold back but that wasn't working as both halfas jumped into Melanie's arms and cried.

"Don't worry guys, we'll watch over guys when you need our help will be there in a flash." Mel said as she sniffled. Ember and Eric came up to the three and them and hung their heads low as they saw the three crying and Addison just sitting on a pile of debris starring into space tuning out anyone who came by him.

"How are we going to tell our family and friends when we wake them up?" Danielle asked as she wiped her eyes with her gloves.

"Guys, we're not going to wake them up just yet. We'll wait until we wake up the rest of the town and once everyone is gone, then we'll wake them up and tell them when they're ready. Let's get the town cleared out of here." Eric replied as he started to pry the helmets off some of the victims. "You guys hit the switches then start pulling the helmets off. But leave these people alone for now. Don't wake them until we clear out the rest of these people." Eric ordered the other specters showing them the photos of the Fenton Family and friends.

"Got it Corporal guys get to work." The leader of the group ordered and one by one they started to pull off the helmets.

Addison though just watched the snow fall as he looked down at the tattered pieces of clothing clenching his fist in sadness. "I can't believe they're gone. I failed miserably on protecting those two; my afterlife is useless now." Addison said as a single tear started to fall from his cheek.

He then felt the presence of a couple of hands on his shoulders and on his back. He looked up and saw Danielle, Carlos, and Mel looking down at what they thought was left to the ghost heroes.

"Don't beat yourself up Uncle Addi. It's because of that Nocturne; he was the one that captured everyone and destroyed them, this was his doing." Danielle scowled as her eyes started to glow bright green.

Addison smiled down at her before patting her head. "Your right, Danielle, I may not be able to protect Danny and Carrie anymore. But I am going to make sure nothing happens to you two while I'm around." He replied as he grabbed all three of them and they all joined in a family hug. Their bonding time went by for quite some time, until Addison felt a sharp pain in his chest. "What the heck is wrong with me? I'm already a ghost. How do I have this awful pain?" Addison asked himself as he grunted and held his hand on his chest.

The other three where shocked to see his pain and they were also wondering why he was having this problem. "Hey sweetie, you had this last time when we were having our fun in the pond and we found out that Danny and Carrie were in trouble. Maybe this is a connection to them, so if you're still having this pain, maybe it means that they're still alive." Melanie explained while she pondered at this.

This was actually starting to lift their spirits as slim as it was; they were not going to give up hope that Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel were still alive. Just then one of the guards yelled to them. "Recon, Prowler, you guys better come and take a look at who we found." One of the Commando specters said. Sure enough the rest of group quickly flew over to check it out; who they saw lying on the floor with helmets still on their heads was none other than Richard Gallon and Amy Demon.

"Well, well, well, look at what we got here." Carlos mocked as the group except for the seal team saw Amy and Richard with their helmets still on their heads.

"Eric, go wake up those cops. Carlos, Danielle, by any chance do either of you have a thermos on you right now?" Addison asked the two clones. Danielle nodded and she pulled out hers and passed it to Mel. Without hesitation, she quickly activated it and Amy was sucked in with no trouble.

"Now that problem of Amy is gone, let's wake up this clown and put him back behind bars." Carlos said as he powered up his hands. They all agreed and asked Carlos of doing the honors of waking up Richard.

He didn't waste a second, and smirked as he quickly blasted the helmet into little pieces. A few seconds after the blonde 16-year old boy started to open his eyes and got up slowly. "Man what happened? What's going on? And where am I? Amy you here?" he asked himself. His reply though wasn't Amy, but he went wide eyed and quickly shot his hands up when he heard eight weapons cock or charge up.

"Don't make any sudden movements, jerk. You're going back to prison." Melanie said in a deadly tone.

Richard got mad that he was captured again by the same woman that he killed a few weeks back. Minutes later the cops arrested Richard and took the thermos that Amy was still sleeping in and called in a squad car to take them back to prison. They were the last to leave that were awake. Now the only ones that they had to wake up were Jack, Maddie, Lauren, Vlad, Sam, Tucker, Alan, Jazz, Valerie, and Steve.

"Guys I think it's best if we wake everyone back up at FentonWorks. That way, if we see Danny and Carrie there, then we can fix ourselves up and search for Nocturne." Melanie suggested to the entire group.

"I call taking Eric home." Ember shouted quickly. Everyone just cocked an eyebrow wondering why she would shout that quickly to say his name. Danielle and Carlos snickered toward think that she was having feelings for him; even though she came with a good comeback, "Hey, I'm not the one who's going to have to carry the big guy in the orange jump suit." Ember snorted smirking at the rest of the ghosts.

All of them quickly picked some out and the ones who got the short end of the stick were Danielle, Carlos, and three of the spec op's commandos into carrying Mr. Fenton. And once they were ready, they all flew off back to the lab.

Nocturne though kept a close eye on them as they left. "As long as they have those few who are sleeping for now, I got plenty of strength to summon only a few sleepwalkers. I'm going to use them to make sure that those ghosts don't ruin plans." He said before he flew off into the cold winter sky, looking for a new base of Operations.

Meanwhile…

Flying home back to FentonWorks, Danny was still in rage as he carried Carrie in his arms. She never opened her eyes once, neither did she move or stir. Danny had tears coming out of his eyes as he looked down at his girlfriend's pretty face and watched her long silver hair fly in the wind.

"Don't worry Carrie, I going to get back at the bastard who this to you, and we will be together." Danny said to himself. He now had FentonWorks in sight and he quickly flew through the shield, right down into the lab.

As soon as he got onto the lab floor, he walked over to one of the tables that did not have any ghost hunting equipment laying on it. He then gently placed his delicate Angel down on the table and covered her up to her neck to only reveal her face. He stared for a minute while rubbing her cheek with his hand, "I'll be right back Carrie. I'm going to get some sweet and bitter revenge on Nocturne and then I will join you." Danny said to who he thought was his dead girlfriend; while his voice sounded deeper when he made this last statement, before he flew off to find his foe that killed his girl.

As he just left to go find Nocturne to settle his revenge on what he did, Addison and the rest of the group carrying their family and friends came in sight of FentonWorks. They landed slowly when they noticed that the shield was down. This was either a good sign or a bad one. "Everyone, wait out here. Mel, Ember, we are going to check out who the hell is in here." Addison said as he pulled out his battle rifle ready to strike.

Everyone agreed as the three specters ran into the house to see who it was that deactivated the ghost shield. All three of them phased through the front door, landing on the floor in a battle stance and listening to see who was here. "Ember you take the top floor. Melanie, you take the lab. I'm going to search the main floor. If we find anything get on the Fenton phones and yell for us, let's go." Addison ordered, and with that the three of them split up to see who it was that was invading the Fenton's home.

When Melanie reached the lab she, at first, noticed that everything was the same in the lab as they left it; except for the Fenton portal was closed and that the scanners on the ghost shield were deactivated. She walked over to the computer to see if anything was out of the normal. "Addison sweetie, there's nothing down here in the lab except for the shield switch deactivated. I'll be up to see you guys..." she stopped speaking when she turned around and saw Carrie in the far corner laying down not moving and only her head visible as the rest of her body was lying under a sheet.

"Melanie?" Addison called in concern.

"Guys! Get down here now! I found Carrie but Danny is nowhere in sight!" Mel said in an urgent tone as she flew up to see if Carrie was ok. As she came close to the girl halfa she was concerned if she was dead or not. "Come on Carrie, please wake up." Melanie said to herself as she pulled the cloth off the girl and noticed that Carrie's top was torn with her black bra showing and that she had scrapes and cuts all over her tender little body.

Addison, Ember, and the rest of the group came downstairs as fast as they can and saw Melanie, trying anything to revive the girl. "Oh no, sis, please wake up!" Carlos pleaded as he came up to the table. Addison and Danielle pulled him back so that he wouldn't get in the way of Melanie's work.

"Carlos, give her room. Let Mel figure out if she's ok or not." Danielle added as she held Carlos close to her. He couldn't help it though; he started crying on her shoulders. Danielle smiled and patted his back trying to comfort him. "It's going to be ok Carlos don't worry." Danielle added as she rested her head on his with a single tear running down her face.

Both of them looked deep into each other's eyes and were about to kiss when they interrupted by Melanie's shouting. "I found a pulse! Addison, find me an IV bag that's full! Carlos, Danielle, find me whatever warm blankets there are down here! Ember, if you're good at sewing, I want you to take Carrie's phantom suit top and try to fix it please, and get the others to help put the family and friends to bed until we get the whole gang back! Let's move it people!" Melanie ordered as everyone quickly went to work.

"Don't let go, Carrie, hang in there. We'll get you all better, sweetie." Mel said in a soothing tone and smiling down at the young girl halfa wondering if she can hear them.

Once they were done giving whatever aid they can to get Carrie better, all they could do now was wait. It was up to her now if she wanted to get up or not and it looked like it was going to take some time. Ember volunteered that the gang was going out to search for Danny and to help him fight Nocturne.

"I'm just wondering how we're going to get close to this guy and stop him. I mean it looked liked Carrie unleashed her ultimate attack on that ghost and look what it did to her. It must have been able to shoot it back right at her." Addison implied trying to think while scratching Bandit's head to help; the dog was whining for Carrie and kept his head on the table hoping Carrie would wake up.

All of them were pondering, except for Danielle who was looking around the lab to see if she could find anything that was capable of going up against this ghost. She then found what looked to be three Fenton V1000 Prototype thermoses on the back shelf. She grabbed all three of them and stacked them on the table where her father was working before he was taking by the sleepwalkers. She then noticed what was on the table. "Hey Uncle Addi, Aunt Mel, you better come and check this out. I think dad was making these for your Christmas presents."

Both specters came over and saw the thermoses and the gifts that were meant for them. Melanie was surprised when she saw her gift lying down on the floor. Thank god for her strength or else she wouldn't have been able to pick it up. It was basically a Fenton Gatling blaster with a harness so that it was able to be fired from the hip. When she strapped it on she was thrilled at the fire power she was holding as it activated to her signature.

"That ghost has got another thing coming to him when he sees the firing his way." Melanie said as she charged up the huge blaster in her hands smiling sinisterly.

Addison couldn't help but comment on how hot Mel looked with that huge gun ready to strike. She blushed and giggled a little before she unstrapped it and put it down for now.

"Uncle Addi, I think these are for you." Danielle pointed out what looked to be two wrist bracelets. Addison was wondering why he had gotten these two little things that looked they were meant for Melanie while she got the huge Gatling blaster. He shrugged and decided to put them on. Though he was amazed when they activated two giant yellow katana blades shot up from his hands; they were at least four to five feet long.

"Now I'll be able to spar with you, Sweetie." Addison said with a chuckle as he started swing to get a feel of the bracelets on his hands.

"Ok, I think it's time to go find Danny. We can help him bring down Nocturne and get back to enjoying the holidays." Carlos said as he pounded his fist into his other hand. Everyone agreed and they were about to head out in search for Danny, until Ember shouted that Carrie was starting to open her eyes.

Everyone except for the specter seal team gathered in on Carrie's table as she was squinting from the lights. Carrie was under the blankets, with an IV in her arm and her top was removed so all you can see was the straps to her bra while under the blankets. She also had on an oxygen mask to help give her fresh air to breath. "What's going? What happened to me? Where am I? Is this heaven?" Carrie asked in a weak, soft, and groggy tone.

Everyone was glad and relieved that she was alive and awake. Melanie quickly told everyone to move so she can see how she was doing. "Its ok sweetie, you're back at FentonWorks and alive and well. We're going out to help Danny and stop Nocturne." Melanie said in a calm voice while feeling that Carrie's temperature was coming back to normal from being cold.

Carrie's pink eyes shot right open as she bolted up straight and wanted to go help and look for him, because there was something wrong with him. "Carrie you're too hurt, just rest. Don't worry, we'll be back with Danny." Danielle said as she tried to calm her down.

Carrie though had this fear in her eyes that something was wrong. "Guys, before I was knocked out, something was different with Danny. His eyes were a different color. They weren't green…they were red! I'm not kidding! And it scared me a little, since I usually don't get scared." She explained as Ember helped her to lie down and relax to let her wounds heal.

"Don't worry Car, we'll be careful. Just get some rest. Ember, make sure she doesn't move around too much." Addison said as the rest of the team took off and searched for Danny and Nocturne.

"Ember, let me go seriously. They don't know what they're getting into. I'm the only one that can get through to Danny now." Carrie argued as she tried to get up again even though Mel told her to rest. Ember put her hands on her and told her to relax. When she was better and got her shirt fixed, they would go out and find him. "Ok I just hope he's ok." Carrie replied as she lay back down while Ember went to work on her shirt.

Out in Amity Park's late night quiet city…

Danny was on the war path. He didn't care what he looked like; being all beaten up and looking like he just came back from a battle. He wanted pure revenge for what Nocturne did.

"Where is that no good for nothing bastard? He can't be that far." Danny said as his voice sounded like two different people at once. He then realized that he would go back to where he first started to try to take over the world. Danny quickly flew in the direction down towards the docks and warehouse district.

The team though was trying to get a hold of him through his Fenton Phone, but there was no response. "Ok guys, we're splitting up into teams of two. Mel, I want you to stay with Carlos and Danielle. I'm not making the same mistakes again on this one." Addison ordered. The seal team nodded and took off. Eric and the others stayed for a sec and asked why he did this. "Eric's going to follow me with his car and I want you guys to stay together and in reserve. I'm not going to lose you guys after I almost you Mel. And I almost lost Danny and Carrie, stay back and get those helmets off the rest of the family. They're probably still powering that bastard who's hiding right now. I'll be back with Danny and Eric. Stay, I love you." Addison said before he kissed his wife and took off with Eric following behind in his car. The two halfa clones and Melanie watched them disappear down the road.

At the Mattress Warehouse, Nocturne was getting the last of his sleepwalkers to try and build his dream machine again. "Let's get a move on, you lazy sleepwalkers! Do I have to do everything around here?!" Nocturne said annoyingly as his sleepwalkers were trying to get the work done. Just then the roof exploded leaving a giant hole and Danny Phantom was seen floating there looking mad as hell. "Ah, ghost boy, come to surrender your dreams." Nocturne said as he smirked with delight.

Danny's eyes were shot blood red, before replying in a mix voice. "No. I'm here to get rid of you once and for all." Before he built the red ecto energy and launched it towards the dream ghost.

Not too far in the distance, Addison and Eric stopped to try and find out where Danny could have gone. Just then, they heard a very large explosion from across town, "I don't know about you, Corporal, but something tells me that he's where the explosion came from and it did not sound good." Eric implied as he pointed to the giant dust cloud in the distance.

"Lets get moving, Eric and call me Addison. I did my service." Addison said as he smiled and took off towards the dust cloud. Eric smiled and followed suit with his car.

It wasn't long until they entered the business district and they were watching the streaks of ecto beams shoot across the sky. Suddenly, a stray beam hit Eric's car and rolled it onto its side. Addison gasped to see this and he quickly pulled his friend out before the car exploded.

"Eric you ok?" Addison asked in concern as he sat him down up against a wall and tried to wake him up. Eric opened his eyes and told Addison that he was alright; he wanted him to go to help his cousin. Addison nodded and quickly flew off towards the mattress warehouse.

As he got there, he was shocked to see the whole place collapse and the sleepwalkers that were trying to run away were getting blown to bits. "Come on, ghost boy. I'm too powerful, you're defeated." Nocturne snarled as he swung at Danny.

Danny just glared at him and fired a red ecto beam towards the evil dream ghost. "I don't think so, dick. You're going down and never coming back, when I'm done with you. You took the life of a sweet innocent girl and you're going to pay dearly FOR EVER DOING THAT!" Danny shouted as he split into four and charged towards Nocturne at great speed.

Nocturne gasped and started to fly off towards town with four Dannys on his tail. Addison watched as the two took off into town. "If Danny and Nocturne created that much damage at the warehouse factory, who knows how much damage they would cause to the innocent civilians in town." Addison said to himself with a concern tone and he took off towards the direction of where they went.

"HOLD STILL, JERK! SO I CAN TAKE YOU OUT." All four Danny's said in unison as they fired at the Dream Ghost. Nocturne though just laughed sinisterly as he kept on dodging every attack that went flying into a building or something.

"Nice try Phantom, but you will have to do better than that to try and take me down." Nocturne said as he blasted away one of Danny's copies. Danny got furious and pushed on charging towards Nocturne.

"Danny, wait up, man! Let's take him out together! You're right now doing more harm then good! Wait up!" Addison shouted, not far behind him. Danny only ignored him as he kept on pressing the attacks. Addison had to think fast on his feet as he tried to keep up with them. "Alright guys, I got Nocturne and Danny heading down to Main Street towards the park. Try to stop Nocturne and help Danny, we'll cut them off! Move now, over!" Addison announced over the headsets each and every one of the specter seal team moved in like a wolf pack coming in for the kill on a wounded beast out in the forest.

Thinking that Nocturne has gotten away, he looked back to see that he was losing Danny and even farther behind him, this new ghost that is coming up behind him. "Who the hell is this one sneaking up on the ghost boy? He must have been the one who was in the raid back on my conp... Argh!" Nocturne said as he was shot right out of the sky by the specters seal team.

Danny quickly followed suit and watched where the dream ghost crashed. "Alright guys, circle him and surround him. We got him trapped and don't shoot Phantom, I say again, don't shoot Phantom." Addison announced as they all landed with Danny and Nocturne in the center still not able to get up.

"I think it's time we put you away for good." Addison said as he started walking forward, but just as he was about to activate the prototype thermos, Danny quickly lunged forward towards Nocturne and started punching him ruthlessly.

The rest of them were shocked to see Danny repeatedly punch the dream ghost in the face, until he was begging for mercy. "Please ghost kid, I beg of you stop this! Please, I won't do anything like this again! I am truly sorry!" Nocturne pleaded as Danny kept the punches going.

"Danny, that's enough! He suffered enough, cuz. Let's put him away forever." Addison implied as he came up to his cousin and touched his shoulder. As soon as this happened though, Danny quickly turned around, having the most evil look on his face and fired a red ecto blast upon Addison. This sent him flying back until he hit a nearby wall.

"Guys put the restraints on him! Take him down now!" The team leader of the specter spec ops team commanded and they all jumped at once trying to subdue Danny. One by one though they were all beaten and knocked unconscious.

"Seriously, do you think you could stop me with this arsenal? Pity you, thought you destroyed me a few weeks back. But guess what, Recon punk. I'm back and I am fulfilling my dream of taking over this world and the Ghost Zone." Danny said in a familiar deep voice as he started walking towards Addison.

Addison started to wake up and saw that Danny was walking towards him with his fists glowing bright red. Something was really wrong, this was not the Danny he knew. The real Danny would have let him put Nocturne back in the Ghost Zone and he would never hurt anyone he loved.

"Who are you? And what happened to Danny?" Addison asked as he tried to grab his rifle. Danny though quickly saw this and flew right up to him pinning up against the wall by the neck.

"You don't know? I guess you thought you would never see me again. But guess what, I can't die, as long as Danny lives, I live." Danny replied though the voice was really different, and the gears in Addison's head started to turn and to his shock finally saying the name of a villain that they thought they killed weeks earlier.

"Dark Dan! How the hell did you escape and what did you do with Danny?" Addison asked as he was thrown by Danny's hand into another building; which was abandoned from weeks earlier.

"Danny is cooped up in his mind right now, while I am controlling his body. And as for the second part of your question, even though my body did get blasted along with King Pariah with that powerful attack you four did, I quickly let my spirit free. When I saw his mouth opened during the attack I snuck right in and waited until now. Its a pity though that you wont be around when I go after everyone else. Now that I am in control, you are the only one who is standing in my way." Dark Dan's voice said as he was walking towards Addison in Danny's body.

"You will never win, Dark Dan. Because we will always find new ways to stop you and succeed at doing it. Now let's tango." Addison replied before his entire aura and eyes turned completely solid yellow and his bracelets activated his two giant blades.

"I see you have a new trick, let's go into over time." Dark Dan said as he charged forward towards Addison with Danny's Body.

Addison, though was thinking in the back of his mind. He wanted to get rid of Dark Dan but he did not want to hurt Danny due to the fact Dark Dan was controlling him. That split second of hesitation cost him, because while Addison was thinking Dark Dan gave him a powerful upper cut right to the gut. Addison's eyes shot wide open as he felt the pain that went straight through his body and he collapsed forward, falling to the ground hard; he curled up to try and ignore the pain.

"You know, you've gotten better at sneak attacks but you will never defeat good, Dark Dan. Danny, if you can hear me fight him in there!" Addison shouted with a grunt in his voice as he started to get up slowly. Dark Dan landed in front of him and started walking towards the specter who was trying to get up.

"He can't hear you, Recon. He's trapped inside, unable to get out reaching you. Now let's finish this." Dark Dan said as he lit up his hand to fire. Addison watched and waited for the attack. Something happened though. Dark Dan never released the attack. His hands were shaking and his power was starting to die down. "What's happening, no?" Dark Dan protest as he held both of his hands on his head like he was having a massive headache.

"Recon, get out of here while you have the chance! Please, get help! You can't stop him alone, he destroyed the Fenton phone! Go, get out of here!" Danny's voice came out of his mouth.

"Shut up, you little brat and stay down there! I'm in control here." Dark Dan's voice replied as he was starting to take back control.

This is what Addison needed; he quickly took off into the sky head towards FentonWorks. "Sir will take care of Nocturne. Help him out and bring him back to normal." The specter seal team leader said as one of his guys sucked Nocturne into the Fenton Thermos V-1000

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not finished with you, Recon." Dark Dan shouted as he flew off after Addison.

Addison ignored him and got on the radio to anyone at FentonWorks. "We got a big problem, guys. Danny is not himself. I'm heading back to FentonWorks and he's on my tale. Whatever you do, stay back. Mel, Danielle, and Carlos, I'm going to need you to surround the area in front of the house and stay hidden until I give a signal to pounce. Got it?" Addison announced has he fired his battle rifle back at Dark Dan but just to keep him back and not hit Danny.

"Wait…is there something you're not telling us? What is wrong with Danny? And why did you say that he's not himself, Uncle Addi?" Danielle asked through the radio with the sound of her being concern.

Addison took a moment of silence before he explained to them that Dark Dan was back and that he somehow has taken control over Danny's body. He survived the fatal blow that Danny, Carrie, Addison, and Melanie gave him a few weeks back and he's been dormant until now. Everyone who heard this was shocked to find out what has happened.

"Don't worry, we'll be ready. Just to let you know, the helmets are off and they're just resting on their own. If you want us to wake anyone to help, just tell us." Carlos stated on the radio. Carrie, who was on the other side of the lab with Ember fixing her shirt, was listening to what the others were saying. Since she couldn't hear what Addison was saying, she can only read the shock and concerned frightening expressions on their faces.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow while sitting up once more.

"Angel, don't worry, it's just Danny and Addison coming back to FentonWorks. You have to relax and stop moving ok? You need to get your strength back." Ember explained as she put her hands on Carrie to lay her back down on the table.

"Ember, you're not listening. Please, I need to talk to Danny. He's in big trouble and I'm the one who can stop it." Carrie said as she was still arguing with her friend. Ember told her not to worry; if they needed her help they would call her. Carrie knew she wasn't going to win so she lay back down and watched as the rest of her friends take off upstairs to greet Danny and Addison.

When they got outside, Mel with her new toy told the clones to each hide someplace so they can surround them. "Got it Aunt Mel, be careful out there." Danielle said as she hugged her before she and Carlos took off to different parts of the streets.

"Don't worry, honey everything is going to be all right." Mel replied to her before she went and hid behind the actual alley way that she was killed in a while back just across from FentonWorks.

All three of them watched as Addison landed down on the street hard in a battle stance and not far after him, Dark Dan landed about fifty feet away. The look on his face was deadly and scary.

"Sweetie, we're in position. Ready for your word, just say when." Melanie said on the radio speaking around the corner with her back against the wall.

Addison didn't say anything; he just started talking to Dark Dan. "What is your plan now anyway Dark Dan? Make your world come true as usual?" Addison shouted as he got into a defensive stance.

Dark Dan just chuckled before he started saying... "You know, that is still my main goal but I got other Ideas now that I'm using this body, and that's to create an offspring of my own to carry on with my legacy. And Angel is going to help me once remove her DNA from her lifeless body and cross feed it with Phantoms here, along with a little bit of mine. I will be using the lab to create the little guy; it will be the perfect Christmas present a specter could ever ask for."

Addison and the rest who were hiding couldn't believe what he was saying this was by far the most evil plot and ghost that they ever fought. And they still couldn't hurt Danny.

Just then Dark Dan was starting to have headaches as Danny's voice once again trying to take control, "You are not ever going to touch my Carrie, you swine! Recon if you have to, destroy us both! I'm trying to fight him in my mind but AH...!"

"Shut up and stay down you little maggot!" Dark Dan came back saying as he looked back at Addison.

"Ok Dark Dan, you really are an evil specter. That's going to fail in the process, you know why? Because Danny is still in there and he will stop at nothing to defeat you. Now I hope you're ready because YOU'RE GOING DOWN! Get him!" Addison shouted as he charged forward, while the others came out of hiding and started attacking him at once.

"Now, this is getting more fun by the minute. I get to take out the rest of you now too." Dark Dan chuckled as he fired an ecto blast towards Addison. Melanie pulled out her new weapon and unleashed Hell right in front of Dark Dan. Instead of one constant beam, little streaks came flying out at over 4000 rounds a minute chewing up the ground that was right in front of Dark Dan. He had to shield his face until he went intangible and flew at the female specter. But out of the corner of his eye, he gasped when Danielle and Carlos came out of nowhere and karate kicked him so hard that he went flying off sideways through a building. Dark Dan just emerged from the giant hole, limping from the attack. "You little brats are going to pay for that." He scowled as his eyes when solid red and his aura turned red as well.

Both of the clones gulped, before they gasped and saw Dark Dan flying towards them, punching and kicking them. He then sent them flying half way across town, unconscious.

"Dani! Cary!" Mel shouted in horror before turning toward Dark Dan, "You are going to pay for that, Dark Dan. I'm going to slit your throat like I should have done a few weeks ago." Mel cried with tears in her eyes as she charged forward dropping the Gatling and transforming her aura to orange along with her eyes. With her blades blazing like mad, she sliced at Dark Dan with all her might as soon as she was upon him.

"You seriously got to work on your attack, lady. Face it you're slow." Dark Dan replied as he dodged every move.

"Guess again, jerk face." A similar female voice shouted. Dark Dan was confused to hear this and when he looked to see who it was, he got a face full of ecto orange energy from Melanie's Mini Blazer and pistol. He went flying back into a parked car smashing the front windshield and collapsing the front of the car.

"That's impossible! How can you learn to duplicate that fast in such a short amount of time?" Dark Dan asked as he saw the two Mystic Prowlers merge back into one.

Even though that took up a lot of her strength and she was breathing heavily; she smiled and explained to him that when you're married to a dead soldier, he's going to want more action. She can only do two, but it is worth the practice during their short honeymoon back on Skulker's Old Island.

Addison couldn't help but smirk at that comment and say... "That's why you're one hell of a woman I married, Mystic. And I plan to keep that way for the rest of our afterlives."

They gazed into each other's eyes before Dark Dan shot them both back into another parked car down the other way of the street. Mel landed on the hood caving it in while Addison bounced off of her and into a shop that was nearby.

"Which it won't be for very long, Recon and Prowler, because both your afterlives end here." Dark Dan shouted as he started to walk slowly towards the both of them. Mel and Addi tried to get up but they were both too weak from the last attack. "I'll start with you, MP, since you're the one that hit me last. I'll wipe you out first and let your ghost husband watch as you disappear into nothing." Dark Dan announced as he charged up both his hands and aimed right for Melanie's head. Addison saw this and tried to move, but he was weak to move. He couldn't even raise his hand so all he could shout is...

"Don't do it, Danny! You got too much heart to hurt her!"

Dark Dan turned his head to where Addison was and said, "I'm sorry, but Danny Phantom can't reach you at the moment for he is occupied with some other business, thank you." The villain mocked as he turned back towards Mel and was ready to fire.

"Hey, short dark and ugly, don't count us out yet dirt bag!" A female voice shouted from behind. Dark Dan quirked an eyebrow before he turned around and received green and purple spiral plasma ray that blew him away from the two military specters. Addison and Melanie wondered what just happened. The both got up slowly, walked towards each other, and were relieved to hold each other again. They thought for sure that Mel was gone for good. But who was it that caused Dark Dan to go flying.

"Hey, would you two mind? I mean, we're just starting to get into that phase." The female said again. Both Mel and Addi looked to see that it was Danielle and Carlos, but they were completely different. Their auras turned green and purple, their eyes were solid green or purple, but there was something else. Danielle's ponytail where it was tied on back turned into a white flame, and her nails grew longer. Carlos basically he looked ripped and a little bit taller.

"Well it looks like the colors combined, but that's a new thing. I never did see that happen before from your older siblings." Addison imputed as he was pointing out to the white flame of Danielle and the more muscular Carlos. Just then Dark Dan, came out of nowhere, smashing the car that Melanie smashed onto earlier.

"You two are a thorn in my side that I am going get rid of you both once and for all." Dark Dan snarled as Danny's body was staring to smoke.

Both clones got in a battle stance and smirked at him before they all charged into battle. Addison tried to stop them but Melanie held him back. "Mel, what are you doing? We got to…ouch…Help them." Addison grunted as he felt the pain in his arm.

Mel, though explained to him that they want to help out anyway they can and now look at them. Their love for each other has started and it looks like they can hold off Dark Dan for now as they recuperate to get back in the fight.

Addison smiled and quickly got on the radio and asked if they can hold him off for now while they build their strength, and think of a way to get Dark Dan out of Danny's body. "Guys, we can hold him off and by any means necessary. I want my brother, the old Danny back. Do it any means necessary guys. Good luck!" Danielle shouted into her head set before both specters took off towards FentonWorks.

"Alright we want back, Danny, Dark Dork. Give him back right now or we're going to bust a cap in your ass." Carlos announced flexing his muscles. Danielle looked at him and she was annoyed by the comment he said. Carlos saw this and couldn't help but smile saying, "Come on Danielle, its one of those saying that I would probably never say again. Give me a break."

Danielle smiled back at him and she was just about to say something when Dark Dan came out of nowhere. He grabbed them by the arms and swung them around, until they both flew through a building. Luckily, both of them went intangible before they hit the wall and both of them sailed right through the buildings until they finally landed on the next street.

"Man, I hope this is buying enough time for those two to build their strength back up." Carlos as he helped pick up Danielle. Danielle replied that if anyone can pull something off very quickly, they can.

"It's too bad though that the both of you are not going to live long to see it happen, which will fail anyway…argh!" Dark Dan stated with a smirk before his hands flung up to his head and Danny's voice came out this time,

"Danielle, Carlos I beg of you to get out of here! Help the others!" Carlos and Danielle frown as Danny's eyes were glowing green this time, struggling to get control of his body, "As for you Dark Dan…GET OUT OF MY BODY!!!" Danny shouted as he punched himself in the face; however, his eyes turn back to red once more.

"Why you little…get back in your hole where you belong!" Dark Dan said as he regained control of Danny's entire body. The halfa clones knew Danny was trying his hardest in there to fight back so they started to cheer him on to try and beat back Dark Dan.

"Both of you shut up!" Dark Dan shouted as he blasted both kids away sending them flying towards FentonWorks. Addison and Melanie were just at the front door when they heard Danielle and Carlos yell at the top of their lungs. The Canadian Army Couple turned and gasped as the two clones landed hard in front of the door step. They changed back to their regular ghost forms and the auras went back to white as they lay unconscious on the pavement.

"Mel sweetie, please get them inside and put up the shield. I'll stay out here and try to fight Dark Dan the best that I can until there is a solution to get Danny back." Addison said as he clenched his fist with his aura still glowing yellow. Mel's turned back to white as she was trying to regain her strength.

"You be careful out there and come back to me in one piece, I love you." Mel said as she held him close to her with a few tears coming out of her eyes. Before Addison said anything else, he gazed deeply into his wife's eyes as the both enjoyed a long passionate kiss.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Everything is going to be fine. We'll get everyone back to their normal lives. I love you too, honey. I'll see when this is over." He said as Melanie just smiled and picked up the two little ones and walked into the Fenton works. While Addison turned around and walked down into the middle of the street, watching the shield activate, and waited for Dark Dan to come out of hiding.

"That was so touching, Recon. Too bad you won't be able to keep your promise to her." Dark Dan said as he floated down in front of Addison with both his hands blazing red.

Addison slung his battle rifle to his back, he then grabbed his K-bar which activated the small ecto blade, and he activated the bracelets on his arm creating the two giant ecto blades with one of them having a small blade pointing outward from the K-bar.

"I'm taking you down here right now, Dark Dan, even if it that means taking Danny's life as well because of your greediness. Now meet your maker." Addison shouted as he pointed one of his blades at Dark Dan.

Dark Dan chuckled before both of them in unison charged forward in a battle cry.

Back down in the lab…

Ember was helping Carrie to slip back on her Phantom suit top. She did a really good job of repairing it. She even washed it and put a new CA emblem that looked like the exact same one from before her top was shredded. "Thanks a lot, Ember for fixing my suit. I feel stronger now that it's back on me and I can feel my energy getting more powerful now that I have rested." Carrie said as she tried to get up and lit a red flame in her hand.

Ember though settled her back on the table. "Sorry Angel girl, even though you're getting stronger, you still are not ready or even strong enough to go out there just yet." The rock ghost said gently as she sat next to her best friend the table.

Just then, both of them saw Melanie fly down into the lab with Danielle and Carlos in both of her arms. Carrie and Ember gasped at the horrifying sight as both of them were now up helping an injured Melanie to a chair and laying down the two younger unconscious ones to rest on the tables.

"Mel, what happened was it Nocturne or Danny that did this to you guys-ah!" Carrie asked as she felt the pain from her wounds; she winced as she held her side before glancing back up.

"Yeah, and is Eric and the rest of the specter spec ops team alright?" Ember added as she helped hold up Carrie; she knew she wasn't supposed to be out of bed.

Melanie explained to them first that Eric and the specter special op's team are alright there wounded but they captured Nocturne. It wasn't Nocturne or Danny who beat them up senseless like this. She took a second to relax for a second before she looked into Carrie's pinks eyes with sadness saying, "Carrie, Dark Dan is back and he's controlling Danny. Even after Danielle's and Carlos's colors combined like yours did a while back, they were still no match for his power."

Carrie dropped to her knees and covered her mouth as she started to cry; her nightmare of Dark Dan surviving was true. She looked at her brother and her partner as they were resting. She then looked at Melanie who was injured. This had got to stop no one was hurting anymore of her family and she was going to get her man back.

"Man, what's all that ruckus down here? Can't I get a few z's? I was having a dream where I was back in Grenada and somehow out of nowhere a giant smelly sock attacked us with biological warfare. Man do I miss the eighty's" Jack said as he and Maddie came down to the lab to see the scene. Both of them shot their eyes wide open to see how hurt everyone was.

Mel explained the whole story again to them on what just happened. Also on whom they conducted a raid on the camp earlier that that night and how they were captured and brought back here. "Oh my gosh…" Maddie mumbled in shock and fear.

"Wow I can't image who it was that had to carry me back." Jack chuckled. Melanie pointed to Danielle and Carlos that it was them who had to do it. Maddie slapped her husband across the back of his head and told her that their son was in trouble, and that they had to find a way to get the evil spirit out of Danny. "You're right baby cakes and we do it with these two prototype V 1000 Fenton thermoses. Once we trap Danny we have to move quickly to separate the molecules of the evil spirit into the other prototype thermos. It can't hold two really powerful ghosts but once we get all the evil spirit molecules out of Danny both thermoses will become stable and we can release Danny out of the thermos."

"Great idea, Mr. Fenton." Carrie stated with a surprise look.

"However… he may be unconscious for a while because of us picking at his molecules." Jack said as he scratched his head trying to figure out where he put the machine even does what he was saying.

"Ok, we got a plan but we got to do it quick, or else we will lose Danny and Addison out there right now, and along with the rest of the town." Carrie said as she grabbed the last Prototype thermos that was free.

As she got to the entrance of the lab, everyone who was down in the lab told her to stop. She halted in mid air so quick she felt the pain again coming from her wounds and she moaned in pain and held where it was hurting. "Young lady, you're not going out there injured like that." Maddie said in her motherly tone as she waved her finger at the young halfa.

"Mrs. Fenton I'm the only one you can reach him. If anyone has a chance at saving him and getting Dark Dan in this thermos, it's me, get it? And none of you can object to that, because you've seen how long we have been together as friends, partners, and now as boyfriend and girlfriend. Who knows maybe in the future, it will be husband and wife, because we share a powerful bond." Carrie said in a serious tone.

They were all silent for a minute until Ember spoke out. "Angel, if you want to do this fine. But you're in no condition to fire that thing. Just distract him the best way you can and we'll suck him in alright." Ember said smiling at her best friend as she put her hand on her shoulder for support. Carrie smiled and gave a quick nodded before both of them turned to Melanie.

"Mel, we can use you for support on this in case things get hairy." Carrie suggested. Mel smiled and got off the table to join in on their group.

"You know I'm in all the way to help our boys out whenever we can. Or how badly injured we are, we go all the way." Mel replied as they all put their hands in the middle of themselves.

"Let this day be known that the Ghost Female Trio have officially announced, and don't worry we'll make it a quad ate when Danielle wants to join us. Let's let her rest with Carlos while we take care of this." Carrie stated as she looked at the other two females, before they looked back at Danielle and giggled a little. They stopped knowing this was serious and flew upstairs.

"Just remember, as soon as you get him, don't hesitate. Hurry up and get back down here before the prototype can't hold them anymore." Jack shouted to the three as they disappeared from sight grabbing the Fenton Thermos molecule splitter machine while Maddie went to work on mending Carlos's and Danielle's wounds.

"I can use some of Lauren's help right about now. But she's still sleeping from that stupid helmet that made her fall into that state." Maddie said to herself in a sad tone as she started to clean up both of their scrapes and wounds.

Outside FentonWorks, the battle was still going strong, between Dark Dan who was controlling Danny's body and Ghost Recon, who was starting to look weak from the fighting. "Seriously Recon you can't keep this up forever. You're going to end up draining yourself eventually." Dark Dan chuckled as he was now in Addison's face and the two were struggling against each other.

During the fight, one of Addison's bracelets stopped working so he only had one with the K-bar in one hand. He struggled hard as Dark Dan grabbed the blade now and was holding it from doing anything. "You're not going to defeat me Dark Dumbass, because you can use Danny's full potential and good always wins over evil. Not to mention, I'm a master of surprises!" Addison shouted as he quickly drew his ecto pistol like a flash and pointed it right at Danny's head.

Dark Dan just started laughing as he moved forward and rested the muzzle right on Danny's forehead. "Go on do it. I dare you to do it, Addison Fenton." Dark Dan said as he smiled sinisterly at Addison.

He was shocked when he said his actual name; Addison went wide eyed, his jaw dropped, and his hand with the pistol started to shake. "How the hell did you know my true name? Only my family and friends know it. You will only refer to me as Ghost Recon!?" Addison said in a concern tone as he backed away.

Dark Dan fired up his plasma ray with all his might and launched it into Addison's gut. This sent Addison flying back hard into a building. Dark Dan wasn't finish though; he unleashed the Ghostly Wail on the poor injured specter and the building fell right on top of him. When the dust settled, Addison's legs and arms were complete covered in bricks and wood. Of course he could turn intangible and get out, but that last blast left him weak and he had gashes in his arms and legs and a few along his torso. His power also reverted back to his white aura and his eyes turned back to normal. Dark Dan walked right over slowly to the pile of rubble and he can see how badly Addison was hurt. He had to gloat before he was going to finish him off.

"You know how I know, cousin. Ever since I first fought you back in the Ghost Zone, I had this funny feeling about you. Then when Mystic Prowler, your wife or should I say Melanie Fenton, almost accidently said your name again, I just couldn't let my mind to rest on who you were until you destroyed me. When I entered into Danny's body, I went straight to his mind to find out who you were. And then it hit me when I found out going through his thoughts of when he saw you two before he felt how you died overseas. How you fought him which was fun to watch until you revealed yourself to him, right up all the way here. Boy it's sweet that I am great at destroying lives. So now that I told everything, prepare to be wiped out, Ghost Recon." Dark Dan explained as he charged up his hands.

Just as he was about to unleash his attack, the girls quickly had come out of FentonWorks to see this and moved into position. Carrie, who was feeling stronger decided to play possum, to make her even seem that she was weak.

"Danny, please stop this now! You know you wouldn't hurt Ghost Recon!" Carrie shouted with tears coming out of her eyes. Dark Dan powered down and turned around to see Carrie walking towards him looking really injured even though she was stronger but not much. "Please Danny fight him! Take back control! I don't want the nightmare I had come true of losing you to this creep. Please Phantom, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I'm really sorry about the fights we had, seriously; please, I want my Danny to come back to me." Carrie pleaded even more as she fell to her knees, holding her hand up in front of her.

Dark Dan was confused on why she was like this. Danny, on the inside though saw that his girlfriend was alive and well and he was really starting to fight back on taking control of his body again.

"I am controlling my life, Dark Dan, not you. Give me back what's rightfully mine!" Danny shouted again out of his own mouth and his eyes went back to green as he put his hands on top of his head, gripping it tight.

Dark Dan was not going to give up without a fight and the two mind battle inside as everyone else watched the battle take place. "This body is mine now, twerp and I'll use it how I feel like it." Dark Dan shouted as he punched his own face.

"No it doesn't, murderer. Its mine and it's going to be like that for the rest of my life with the woman I love!" Danny shouted back as he used his other fist to punch his own face.

Carrie, Mel, and Ember watched from their places as the ghost boy was fighting himself. "Come on, Danny fight him! Fight him, cause I know you can win, Phantom! I love you!" Carrie pleaded more as she moved forward slowly on her hands and knees, trying to help give her man the strength to win.

Danny was now on his hands and knees as he kept on fighting his future self, both of them cried in unison out of Danny's mouth into the heavens before he dropped his head forward and collapsed to the ground. He started to breathe heavily from the battle.

Carrie kept on crawling slowly right to him to see if it was her man or that evil lunatic that was still controlling his body. When she got right to him he was still breathing pretty heavy and he shuffled to sit on his legs and he rested his hands on his kneecaps.

"Danny is that you? Please let it be you." Carrie pleaded in a soft soothing tone as she was right in front of him, she slowly and gently cupped her hand and lifted Danny's chin to see if it was him.

She was smiling when she saw that through his white bangs, his eyes were green. "Yeah it's me Carrie; he's gone for good this time." Danny said in a very weak but satisfied tone. Carrie embraced her man in her arms as she pulled him in close for a hug. Danny smiled and gave her a tight hug in return. Both of them then gazed into each other's eyes before both of their lips touched and enjoyed a long passionate kiss; there was some tongue action as Carrie now held onto Danny's face not wanting to let go.

"What the hell is going on? Come on, Angel! Are we still going with the original plan or what?" Ember asked on the Fenton Phone to Melanie who was watching as well.

Mel told her to relax and wait, the plan was working like a charm.

Both of them were moaning as they were really getting into the French kissing. "Mmm... Danny... mmm... I am so sorry that I have to do this... Mmm." Carrie said in a soothing tone as she was still kissing him; she let her right hand slide down and started to build up a pink ecto-ray.

"Mmm...wait…What are you talking about, Carrie...mmm?" Danny asked as he kept on kissing his girl. His answer came when Carrie suddenly pulled back built up and released an energy blast sending Danny into a wall.

"EMBER, NOW!" Carrie shouted. Without a second to lose, Ember activated the thermos and before Danny could figure out what the hell was going on he was sucked right into it.

Once it was capped, Ember flew down into the lab as quick as she could, passing the thermos over to Jack, who plugged it in and started working on separating the two. "Remember, dear red is bad, green is good." Maddie implied as she watched her husband making sure he was separating the right molecules.

Back outside, Carrie stood up and hung her head low, realizing what she had just done. Mel quickly flew from the roof and helped her husband up from the rubble. As soon as he was free, she gasped when he collapsed in her arms. Carrie saw this and helped Mel bring her husband inside down to the lab.

"I hope he doesn't hate me for what I just did." Carrie said in a sorrowful tone.

Mel told her that it was to help him and that when he wakes up ok from this, they'll tell him what happened. Ember came up the stairs and saw the three walk back down to see how things were going. She then heard the front door open and turned to see Eric walk in with a home crutches. The ten specter spec ops team was right behind him with a thermos in hand.

"Eric, you're ok." Ember shouted with joy as she flew right up to him and gave him a bear hug. His eyes went wide as he can feel the strength even if she was a teenager. She then relieved some of the pressure and both of them smiled, as Eric returned a warm hug.

Just then the team leader came up to the both of them and handed them the thermos. "Corporal, you did some great work out here tonight and well…we're not much on words so here. And consider of applying for Special Forces like Recon did. I see a lot of potential in you. Take care and tell everyone you're welcome." The team leader said as he gave Eric his patch before all ten of them disappeared.

Both of them smiled in the direction where they vanished and headed back down into the lab.

Jack was still trying to get the last little bits of Danny's DNA into the thermos he was sucked into. Everyone who was injured was now up and bandaged to see what was going on. Even Danielle and Carlos were up. Eric and Ember joined the rest of them as they kept on watching Jack work up a sweat since he was trying really hard to bring his son back to normal.

"Please Mr. Fenton; I don't want to lose him here." Carrie said as she looked down at the floor still thinking on what she did to him. Maddie came up to her and wiped her tears with her black spandex gloves.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Jack will be able to get him back. Don't cry, everything is going to be alright." She implied as she held Carrie close to her. Ever since the young girl was five, Maddie had always thought of Carrie like a daughter and she hoped that would happen for them in the future when the time was right.

Just then the machine was starting to go hay wire. Warning buzzers and sirens were sounding throughout the entire house. Addison quickly grabbed his battle rifle while Melanie held him up to support him. "If that guy gets out again, we're defenseless if we Argh..." Addison cried in pain as he dropped his rifle holding his damaged arm from the pain. Mel looked at him and rested her head on his chest as they watched what was happening right in front of them.

"Almost there and that's the last one. Our boy is in the thermos. Maddie, hit the panic button now!" Jack shouted as he disconnected the thermos that his son was in from the machine. She did and when she activated it the red molecules flushed into the other thermos which was shaking a little bit.

"You haven't seen the last of me, I will get my revenge." Dark Dan shouted from inside the thermos.

"Yeah? Not for a very long time, jerk." Danielle replied while Carlos chuckled at his partner, now girlfriend that the ordeal is over. Jack immediately pushed the button to release Danny out on to the floor of the lab.

When the blue beam of light, disappeared the white/blue ring around his waist split into two and he transformed back into a motionless still nicely dressed Danny Fenton. Carrie gasped and quickly came up to his side holding his limp body in her arms crying her heart out. "Please Danny, don't leave me, we just got you back to normal, don't give now after that battle you had with your evil self." Carrie cried as she held him tighter while she too transformed back into her human self still in the dress she was wearing before they were captured.

Everyone came towards them and Maddie and Melanie quickly checked to see if they can find a pulse. To their relief they found it and everyone helped out to get him comfortable while they treated his injuries and hooked him up to an IV, oxygen tank and a heart rate monitor. They took off his nice dress clothes and slipped him into a hospital gown.

"Well gang that all we can do now. Let's just let him sleep. It's up to him if he wants to wake up." Jack said holding his wife. Addison, Melanie, and Ember, who kissed Eric romantically before saying good bye and disappeared into the Fenton Portal back to their place.

Eric, who was shocked to have that happened to him, smiled before he asked the Fentons if he can stay the night until he can grab what he needed before he went back to the base. The Fentons gladly said yes, but before they all headed upstairs, Carrie told them that she was staying down here along with Danielle and Carlos who were now back in their human forms. They wanted to watch over Danny in case he woke up.

Jack and Maddie agreed because now that school was out for the holidays, they were able to stay up. And with that the three grown ups went upstairs leaving the halfas down in the lab.

Carrie quickly found a spare jumpsuit and went behind a one other white curtains to change. When she came out, she almost looked like a mini Maddie, except for her face.

"Do you think he'll wake up tomorrow?" Carlos asked as he and Danielle pulled up a chair to sit on. Carrie told them that she did not know if it would be tomorrow or sometime later. All they did know was that they would have to wait until the time comes. As she pulled up a chair, sat down right next to his bed, and held his hand, before all three of them drifted off to sleep for the night.

Two weeks went by and Danny was still not awake. Clockwork came by and took both thermos that contained Nocturne and Dark Dan. Carrie was now feeling a hell of a lot better and she had no more bandages on her delicate body. It was now Christmas Eve and everyone was out getting the last few gifts for Christmas. Carrie gave a list and some money to her parents and the Fentons to get her presents to everyone and Danny. She did not want to leave his side. "Come on, Danny, please wake up. I don't want to celebrate Christmas unless it was with you." Carrie said to herself as she gazed at his peaceful sleeping handsome face and rubbed his black hair. Just then Addison, Melanie and Ember entered the lab and they can see that she wasn't celebrating upstairs.

"Hey Carrie, you ok? Come on upstairs, we're celebrating." Mel announced as she walked over and gave her a hug. Addison and Ember came up alongside them and agreed with Mel. It did suck that Danny was still in a coma, but it would suck even more if Carrie did not at least celebrate Christmas.

"Guys, don't' worry. It's almost midnight and if he doesn't wake up by then, I'll come upstairs with you." Carrie stated in a sorrowful tone. Melanie and Addison gave her a kiss on the forehead and all three of them said Merry Christmas to her before they went upstairs to be greeted by the family.

11:59 p.m. one minute to go. Carrie held onto both of his hands hoping that he would wake up. "Please Danny don't do this to me, you're not that kind of guy." Carrie said as her eyes started to swell up with tears.

12:00 a.m. it was Christmas, and Carrie can hear everyone celebrating. She started to weep to see that Danny still did not move. "Well Merry Christmas Danny. Love you. And I'm serious…" Carrie whimpered as she leaned forward and gave him a long kiss on the lips. Though something magical happened; for as she was still kissing him, she shot open her eyes as she felt her hand being squeezed by his. She smiled hoping that this was a dream come true and her tears of sorrow became tears of joy. His eyes started to twitch and he started to moan. "Danny, come on you can do it." Carrie encouraged him as she smiled and went wide eyed when he opened his eyes a bit more.

"Man, I just had the biggest nightmare ever…and man, does my head hurt." Danny said as he started to get up slowly, trying to focus his vision. Carrie couldn't believe it; her boyfriend was awake and she couldn't ask for anything more on Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Danny! It's a miracle that you're up! I thought you were gone for good." Carrie replied joyfully hugging her boyfriend who gasped slightly and was clueless on why she was hugging him so hard. Carrie then yelled to everyone who was upstairs that Danny was awake and without a second to lose, they all rushed down into the lab at once. They gathered around and embraced Danny in hugs and kisses to see that he was alright. He was still wondering what the hell was going on. That's when the family explained to him what happened two weeks ago and that he was in a coma.

"Whoa…I can't believe that happened. I thought that was a nightmare." Danny said as he held his head thinking what he did. Carrie smiled and told him the past was the past and she hoped on the bed and snuggled with him. But she couldn't more than that, for there were people, including both their parents, in the room.

The next morning, around 8:00, it was time to open presents. Everyone was glad to on what they got. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Alan, Lauren, Vlad, Addison, and Melanie were happy on what they received by their spouses and family relatives. Even though Jack was annoyed that Addison and Mel used their presents earlier before Christmas, he was glad that they came to good use in the time in need. So he made them something else instead of it being weapons, he got crafty and made them their new house to go next to Ember's; which was a small cube at the moment and he told them to wait until they were in the Ghost Zone to activate it.

Danielle's and Carlos's gift to Danny and Carrie earlier went to shambles. But they were able to pull enough money together to by them each a half heart bracelet. Which was like those BFF necklaces' that you give one piece to your friend and the other stays with you only they were bracelets. Carrie got her brother a Nintendo Wii for Christmas and Danielle received a makeup kit. Danny and Carlos looked at each other, "Girls." They said with a bit of a chuckle while Carrie and Danielle gave each other a hug.

Addison and Melanie decided to officially give Danny and Carrie the keys to the cottage even though they already had them. It was the present to them after all they've been through.

Once all the gifts were exchanged, Danny and Carrie were the last ones left that didn't give each other anything yet. Carrie though went under the tree and grabbed a small gift. When Danny opened it he was shocked to see that it was a Rolex watch.

"Thanks, Carrie. I love you." Danny said as he kissed his girl on the lips. Carrie said, "You're welcome." but she had a sad face on because Danny wasn't able to get her anything since he was in a coma.

Danny smiled down towards her, noticing her look and told her he would be right back. As he quickly went upstairs to his room, Carrie was confused for a second as well as everyone else. Until he came back down with a few presents.

"Carrie, before we had the fight with Nocturne and my evil self, even before the wedding in all, I went early Christmas shopping and I was glad I did or else I couldn't get you these gifts which I hope you would like." Danny said as he passed them over to her. When she opened them, she was breathless and loved what she got. One of them was the latest music CD of Carrie Underwood with her autograph on the front cover, and even a letter of appreciation with a chance to sing a few new songs with her to go on her next album.

The second gift that Danny gave to her was long thin and narrow box. She opened it slowly and Carrie couldn't help but allow tears to come out of her eyes as she picked up a platinum necklace that went with her promise ring she got from him earlier. On the end was a small heart with D X C and in small writing under it said together forever.

"I love them, Danny, thank you very much. Seriously, I don't know what to say or even think…" Carrie said in a joyful tone holding her man very close to her while he helped put the necklace around her neck. Everyone in the room smiled and thanked each other for the gifts.

Once Danny was done putting the necklace on Carrie, he asked if he and Carrie can be excused for a minute and go outside for a walk outside. "By all means, honey, go ahead. But be back before supper, ok?" Maddie said as she, Lauren, Jazz, and Danielle went to the kitchen to get dinner going while Jack, Vlad, Addison, and Melanie, watched Alan and Carlos go against each other in a boxing match on his new Nintendo Wii.

As the halfas walked outside the snow was knee high and the air was cool and crisp.

"Danny, I know this is going to sound really corny, especially coming from my mouth, but you are the most wonderful boy a girl could ever ask for." Carrie said as she held Danny along the waist. Danny replied with the same thing and kissed her on the cheek as they kept walking. Carrie though told him to look up which happened to be a missile toe hanging from a tree right above them.

"You know what happens when we're under this thing right?" Carrie asked in a sly seductive tone. Danny answered was him smirking and pulling his girl in close and enjoyed a long passionate kiss. When they parted Carrie heard the keys jingle in Danny's pocket. "Hey Phantom, how about we get out of here for quick little time of being alone together before the turkey is ready to eat?" she asked as she gazed into his icy blue eyes. Danny quirked an eyebrow as she turned into her phantom form.

Danny chuckled and transformed himself and floated up into the air, saying with a chuckle, "Angel, even though your name is Angel and always sweet, sometimes you can be the devil and I love that in you. I Love you Carrie and Merry Christmas."

"Right back at you, sweetie." Carrie replied with a seductive tone as their bodies were pressing up against each other, holding on tightly and using Carrie's speed, they both flew off into the sunset to their special place

THE END?


End file.
